Hide and Seek
by debbiea
Summary: During a short visit home, Donna mysteriously disappears. Someone wants to play an old game of hide and seek, and the Doctor has no choice but to play along, if he wants to find his friend again.
1. Chapter 1  Donna Is Kidnapped

This is my first attempt at story writing. It started a tiny idea and then seemed to take on a life of its own.

There is an original character and the story is non-canon.

Note: there is the suggestion of rape, but this part of the story is not described.

A big thank you to tardis-mole who beta read for me, kept me going and generally acted as my mentor. I wouldn't be here without his support.

Story also features Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Toshiko

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter One - Donna Is Kidnapped**

Donna stood at the back of the damp wet cell. Now that the initial shock was wearing off, she'd become more aware of her surroundings. One minute she'd been standing in her back garden waiting for Gramps to take her back up the hill, and the next she was here, in this hellhole. It was like huon particles all over again, but this time it hurt, it bloody hurt. It was the Doctor's suggestion to visit her family, and whilst she'd caught up, he would go into town and grab a quick coffee. She hadn't been there long and already her mum was infuriating her, so she'd grabbed at the chance to join Gramps when he said he had something to show her. She'd waited for him to make the flask of tea outside to avoid Sylvia's bitter tongue. But as she stood there and watched the sun set in the sky, a strange sensation wrapped itself around her body; the hairs on her arms stood on end as if attracted by static electricity and then came the pain, like her body was being torn in several directions at once.

The chill seeped through to her bones and the sour air invaded her nostrils. She was surrounded by stone walls on all sides. The only window was covered by bars to prevent any escape. The door to her cell was constructed entirely of iron bars too. This afforded her the luxury of seeing outside, but even so there was nothing to see. No light illuminated the room, except that which came through the window. From the colour of the sky, it was apparent that she was no longer in England. The violet streaks could not be mimicked on Earth not even with the most stunning sunset.

Rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms, she thought of the Doctor who was probably even now supping his frothy coffee. She wished she'd worn trousers, instead of this flimsy dress, but it had been warm in London for June and she'd chosen to make the most of the good weather. She tried to think of a plan, a way out, an escape. What would the Doctor do? 'Stop standing there feeling sorry for yourself,' would be the first thing he'd say. Then he'd put together three pieces of string, a bit of chewing gum and a boiled sweet, sonic it with his screwdriver and hey presto! He'd have a key. Donna smiled as she thought of her madcap, wonderful best friend. He certainly wouldn't let her languish in here without doing something. Since travelling with the Doctor she'd got into all sorts of scrapes, but he'd never let her down. And even now, having been kidnapped, she knew he was out there, breaking down barriers between worlds, just to reach her.

She was coming up to her fortieth birthday soon, and yet she'd never tired of running around with the Doctor. Since the very first day she'd travelled with him, she knew this was what she'd wanted to do, and that she wanted to be with him forever. Back in Chiswick, she'd been in and out of work, never able to settle to anything, whilst with the Doctor she never needed to settle, she was like a butterfly flitting from one adventure to another and she never tired of the excitement.

This was a little more than she'd expected though. Up until now the Doctor had always been by her side or within easy reach of her. Now she had no idea where she was. The one day when the Doctor had suggested a quick visit to see her family and the one time when she'd actually agreed with him and this happened. It seemed he couldn't let her out of his sight for 5 minutes before she got into trouble. She didn't like being shut in alone; she could feel the fear welling up inside her, replacing the initial anger. She tucked a wave of red hair behind her ear and tried to control the shaking.

Harry came over to her cell door. She didn't know her guard's name but chose to call him Harry. He looked like he hadn't washed in weeks, smelt like it too. Dirty Harry she thought of him; shame he didn't have the looks of Clint Eastwood, but there you go.

"You'll be wanted downstairs in an hour's time so best make yourself pretty," Harry advised her.

He smirked at her when he said this since Donna had nothing in the cell with her. There was no water, no bed, just a bucket to pee in. It didn't take much to rile her and as she glared back at him in response to his joke she came up with the type of sarcastic retort, which often came easily to her tongue.

"It's a bit short notice, isn't it? I won't even have time to wash my hair!"

"It'll take more than a hair wash to smarten you up, honey."

"Well, whoever it is, whoever your boss is, he'll have to take me as I am. I'm not exactly at the Ritz, am I?

"Mmm, good point," Harry agreed.

Donna turned away to face the wall, wondering what this meeting would entail. Whoever her captor was, and whatever he wanted the Doctor would kick his backside from here to Timbuktu once he caught up with them.


	2. Chapter 2  Troublesome Emails

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Two - Troublesome Emails**

Maddie walked into the office at the start of another working week. "Morning Andrew, morning Lewis," she called as she made her way to her desk.

Maddie was in her late thirties and had worked her way up to Administration Supervisor at the Ministry of Defence. She hadn't particularly wanted a government job, but it was the first job she'd applied for and having passed all the assessments with little problem, soon found her feet and settled in.

Maddie smoothed her chestnut locks into a pony tail at the nape of her head and tried to concentrate on her day ahead. Pulling up the sleeves of her green jumper she rummaged in her drawer for her pen and notebook. She wasn't one to be distracted from her work, and if truth be told, she probably annoyed her colleagues sometimes, because of her ability to focus to the exclusion of everything and everyone else.

She had always been like that, since a child. Give her a book and she would lose herself in it for days. Even during her days at school, she was always the one to have her homework done, on time, no mistakes.

'Snooty Maddie' they called her sometimes. But it wasn't because she stuck her nose in the air, it was just sometimes, she was so caught up in what she was doing she often didn't notice anyone else around her. She seldom noticed the office she worked in, once she had started on her day.

She worked from the majestic buildings at Whitehall. Set in the City of Westminster, she was in the midst of the hive of activity. Various ceremonies would take place on the Horse Guard's Parade nearby and at the Cenotaph every year and she wasn't far from St James's Park if she needed a more relaxed scene. The building was over eight floors, but her office was set on the third.

Maddie however seldom noticed the grand staircase that she climbed every morning, or the large ornate door leading to the room where she worked. Her desk was beside the window overlooking the street below, but she rarely looked outside, except maybe when she pulled down the blind to block out a glaring sun or the reflection of the sun from the opposite windows.

Maddie loved facts and figures; give her a report about something and she was happy. That was why she worked in the civilian liaison office for the SIS. The job entailed working through various reports, picking out discrepancies and you needed to have an eye for detail. But today she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept tearing her back to yesterday evening and an email she had received rather late at night.

… _Please forgive us for contacting you in this way, regarding a matter of great concern._

Now, Maddie wondered, did she tell her bosses about this email or did she keep it to herself? Just thinking about it brought butterflies to her stomach. You'd think with this type of job, she'd be used to something out of the ordinary. She nodded at Andrew as he held up his coffee mug and decided that she would think about it some more before coming to a decision.

_We have been extremely impressed with your involvement in the Merrell case and…_

The low level hum coming from behind her alerted Maddie to the fact that the door to the bank of computers had been opened. "Ellie, I have enough work for a week here, so don't you be bringing me anymore," she called out. She spun round on her chair and watched as Ellie filled her arms with reams of paperwork.

Ellie carried on with her work, so Maddie switched on her PC and gathered her thoughts regarding the tasks she must tackle today, and how she could delegate some of them. She had worked her way up the ranks to a senior position and earned the respect of her peers. She knew that anything she asked of them would be completed with little fuss.

Working for a key government agency, national security was at the pinnacle of her role and at the Ministry of Defence she was privy to a lot of sensitive information. That was why she had signed the official secrets act. Her skills were with computers, and although she worked well under pressure, she was not averse to sharing the load if her colleagues were not on such a tight schedule. Then again if her team needed assistance then she was willing to pull her weight and help them out too.

…_therefore we urgently need your help and ask you to meet with us to discuss this delicate matter in more detail._

Andrew returned with a mug of coffee, which he placed on her desk. He was a big lad with a permanent grin on his face, a clever and hard worker who never had a bad word to say about anyone.

"There you go, Maddie. Did you have a good weekend?"

Maddie chatted with Andrew for moment and briefly considered telling him about the email that was troubling her, but then thought better of it. This was really something she needed to sort out herself and instinct told her to keep this quiet.

_Due to the sensitivity of this request, we must insist that you discuss this with no-one including your employers._

Turning back to her screen she set to work analysing some figures which could give them a bigger lead on a money laundering scam. "Do you have the statements from the offshore consortium at Jersey Bank?" she called out to Lewis, who was assisting her with the case.

Lewis brought the pages to her desk and Maddie scanned through them. She was sure there was a connection.

"You coming out for a drink after work, Maddie?" Ellie asked. "Since we never got to celebrate my birthday on Friday I thought we could go tonight."

_A meeting has been arranged for Tuesday 17__th__ June at 8am, on the site of the old Chamberlains factory. _

Maddie thought of the email she had deleted first thing that morning. She tapped one of her boots against the other. How she would love to go for a drink and forget that work now seemed 24/7. She couldn't though, and this email wasn't even anything to do with work.


	3. Chapter 3  Reassurances

Hide and Seek

Chapter 3 - Reassurances

The Doctor was sat on the sofa in Sylvia and Wilf's lounge. A bay window looked over the front drive, the view framed by dark green curtains. Sylvia had been looking at him expectantly, whilst the Doctor tried to brush off Donna's disappearance as a misunderstanding. He was, however, becoming increasingly anxious by the minute and hoped that his face did not belie his inner turmoil.

He'd been whiling away the minutes in a local café, munching on carrot cake. The soft icing was a favourite of his, and he'd spent a moment sucking it from his fingers. And all the while Donna had been in goodness knows what danger. He hoped she was still alive. She was still alive, he thought; he would know if she wasn't. He hoped she hadn't been hurt, because if anyone had hurt one hair on her head…

He tried to overcome his anger, as this wasn't going to help. He needed a clear head and he needed to give an air of being in control if he was going to allay Sylvia and Wilf's worst fears.

At first Wilf had thought she'd gone up the hill without him. He'd grabbed the flask of tea he'd just made and told Sylvia they'd be back later. 'Dinner was going to be ready at 6pm,' she'd told him sternly, and woe betide them if they were late.

So it was with some concern and trepidation that he'd returned not forty minutes later, having realised that she wasn't there. He'd checked the shed, and spoken to Bob in the allotment opposite his who'd not seen her at all, and he'd been there since midday.

Sylvia had immediately gone off the deep end, berating Donna for how inconsiderate she was. "That Doctor probably turned up, and she went off without a wave or leave."

Wilf understood how much Donna wanted to be with the Doctor, but it was strange for her to go without saying goodbye. That wasn't his Donna.

So when the Doctor had returned later, pandemonium broke out.

_Sylvia opened the door to the Doctor and when she saw him there, grinning from ear to ear she knew something was wrong._

"_Where's Donna?" she asked._

"_Isn't she here with you?" the Doctor had replied. His expression changing in an instant._

_Syvia's mouth went dry and it felt like her heart had hit her boots. She could feel the panic building up inside her and the blood rushing through her veins as her brain tried to get her to think!_

"_No she's not. I thought she was with, you!" she spat at him._

_The Doctor pushed past her then, straight down the hall and into the kitchen. As if she was hiding her from him. He'd turned on the spot and demanded to know when they'd last seen her._

Sylvia blamed the Doctor, Wilf blamed himself and the Doctor couldn't get a word in edgeways. At first the Doctor couldn't get their attention until he'd shouted 'Listen!' a couple of times. He was stood in their kitchen, arms raised, forefingers pointed to the ceiling. Sylvia and Wilf stopped their argument and turned to him.

Eventually they established that she must have disappeared just after Wilf went indoors to make his flask of tea, leaving her in the back garden alone. The Doctor tried to convince them that she'd probably just wandered off to find him, although he knew differently, he'd already seen the telltale signs.

They'd now put the kettle on and were drinking tea, Wilf and Sylvia still expecting her to return any moment. The Doctor knew she wouldn't and was becoming increasingly fidgety, wanting to return to his TARDIS but not wanting to alarm them.

Putting down the teacup, which Wilf had insisted he take, he tapped his fingers incessantly on his thighs feeling twitchy and eager to get going. He could see both their faces were etched with worry, but sitting here drinking tea wasn't going to make the problem go away.

Getting to his feet he grabbed his overcoat, previously discarded over the back of an armchair, and shrugged it on, covering up the familiar brown suit, this time teamed with a blue t-shirt, under his shirt and tie. He was aware that they were not going to accept his dismissal lightly and deemed his best course of action was to get back to the TARDIS and do something. Running his hands briskly through his untamed hair, he turned on his heel and declared it time to go.

"So, what? We are expected to wait here and do nothing until you come back with news?" Sylvia exclaimed. "This is my daughter who's gone missing."

"Trust me," the Doctor pleaded. His eyes were holding hers and asking her to believe in him. "I'll find her."

Sylvia didn't particularly 'trust him', but felt to protest any further would be futile. She could do what she needed once he was gone. She would phone all her friends and track her down, and if that didn't work she'd call the police.

"She'll be all right, won't she Doctor?" Wilf was asking. "It's not like her to disappear without saying anything. Not since she's been travelling with you."

The Doctor gripped Wilf's upper arm as way of reassurance. This man may have had old grey eyes, but there was a wealth of experience in them and at times a roguish twinkle, which was sadly lacking today. "You know me, Wilf. I'll find her. Come on, I'm good."

There was a slight curl to Wilfs lips as he appreciated the Doctor's inflated ego. There was a flash of determination in the Doctor's brown eyes as well and in that instant he knew Donna's welfare was as important to this man as it was to him. He returned the gesture, gripping the Doctor's arm. "I know, Doctor, you find her for us."

Next to him Sylvia tried to withhold a snort.

Wilf turned to her and said, "He'll find her, we have to trust him."

The Doctor realised that there was nothing more to say. Sylvia had never liked him, and to try and ingratiate himself with her would be pointless.

Walking to the door, he turned back and said as airily as he could, "I'll be back with her in the next couple of days, just you see."

Sylvia rolled her eyes at him, whilst Wilf quietly acknowledged that he trusted the Doctor. If anyone could find Donna, it was the Doctor. He would stop at nothing.


	4. Chapter 4  Biding Time

Hide and Seek

**Chapter 4 - Biding Time**

In the few days Donna had been here she'd simply wandered around her cell, occasionally looking out the barred windows at the buildings opposite and the streets below. She was too high up to attract any attention, and she didn't know what language these beings spoke anyway.

Nothing much happened, except on the second day and she didn't want to go through that again. Harry had approached her with something resembling a staple gun, and an overexcited glint in his eye. He had a job to do, he'd told her, and from the look of him he was going to thoroughly enjoy it too.

Holding her by the scruff of the neck he had forced her against the wall. Her nose was squashed to one side and the stone was biting into her forehead. She'd kicked out, naturally, and the venom that poured from her mouth poisoned the air with her foul temper. But he was much stronger than her and she could already feel the cold metal pressing against the nape of her neck. The pain was short but sharp and she assumed it was over. Harry, however held his body against hers longer than he needed to, revelling in the closeness of her. One stamp on his big clumsy foot broke the hold and Harry returned to the safety of the other side of the bars.

He'd refused to tell her what he'd done, and although Donna had run her hands over the back of her neck she could feel nothing there. Not even a bump. It was an unnerving experience but since then Harry had not entered her room again.

The door to her cell opened and a tray was pushed across the stone floor, the scraping noise setting her teeth on edge. She never knew what to expect when food was brought to her. It was never identifiable but always different. This time Harry stayed with her, tapping a tune out on the iron bars as he watched her eat. He was the only company Donna had here, and despite what he'd done, she was surprised at how pleased she always was to see him. At least he was someone to talk to, or banter with and he always gave as good as he got.

Perhaps she was getting that syndrome where the victims doted on their kidnappers, Donna worried. She'd been here less than a week and already she was losing her mind. She was stronger than this. She wouldn't let loneliness destroy her. She'd already been talking to herself in here, but that was normal for her wasn't it, she did that all the time.

Harry urged her to finish her food so he could go back downstairs. Donna wondered why he didn't just leave the plate with her and pick it up later. Perhaps he thought she would smash the plate and then cut her way out with the remaining shards. And what would he care if she did. Perhaps they would dock his pay.

And now he was telling her yet again, that she was being seen upstairs in an hour. He'd said this for the last three days and then her 'meeting' had been cancelled. Perhaps her captor was too scared to meet her. Perhaps he didn't have the balls to face up to her and what he was doing.

"It's definitely happening this time," Harry advised. He watched her face carefully, unsure how this volatile woman would react.

"Mmm, yeah, right," Donna murmured. "I'll believe it when it happens."

Harry nodded. "Suit yerself."

Donna could feel her spirit rising again. "Don't worry, I will. And who is he, anyway? Too scared to come down here and see me for himself?"

"Oh he 'aint scared, sweetheart," Harry protested. "He's just biding his time."

"Yeah, of course," Donna retorted as calmly as she could. "Must make it easier when he has mugs like you to do his dirty work though."

Donna smiled as she saw her last comment made Harry look uncomfortable. No doubt that one had hit home.

After a while Harry took her empty plate away and Donna was left alone again. Sinking down onto the floor she wondered if this time she would actually get to meet her elusive captor. She was actually thankful that he had left her alone so far, tempting though it was to wish him here, simply so she could shout at him and give him what for.

#

Harry made his way back downstairs. He needed to give a final report for the day, and then he could take to his room for some much needed rest. It would be a blessed relief to remove his shoes, as they played havoc with his webbed feet. But his boss insisted he comply, and for the money who was he to refuse? He was lucky being half human and half Canthion, in that he'd only inherited the webbed feet. He considered himself lucky to have evaded the hunched back and the lack of neck. In fact he could pass as human as long as he didn't take his socks off.

He was very human in nature too. Not meek and apologising like the Canthions. No, he was self assured and he very much considered himself a man. He had men's needs too, and although he'd had Canthion girlfriends, a human female certainly sparked his carnal urges. This latest job was like a dream come true. He would stand in the shadows and watch Donna, his mind running away with endless fantasies. There were often perks to this job, and if he used his head, pleased the boss, maybe this was one perk he would be offered in time.

He would never ask for anything though, because he was never sure from one day to the next, what mood his boss would be in.

Harry's boss was a lively character, full of confidence and full of chat. But from what he'd heard, behind closed doors, he had the potential to completely lose it. Harry was scared of him if truth be known, and tried to stay out of his way as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5  The Email  The Task

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Five - The Email – The Task**

Maddie's calm exterior belied the chaotic thoughts streaming through her mind. She was wearing a black suit with a fuchsia blouse underneath. She wasn't sure if she should dress up, but erred on the side of caution.

Maddie had replayed that email in her head a hundred times over the last couple of days, trying to find any flaw in its authenticity. She had even tried to run a trace on it to check out its origins, however it went to a fixed ISP code registered to a hotel and there the trail went dead. It did not surprise her that an organisation like this would need to cover their tracks. She couldn't deny that she was still suspicious, but she put that down to her nature rather than there being anything actually wrong. The mail had highlighted certain information only her bosses at work would know, they had knowledge of prior cases she had worked on, and at the end of the day they needed her help. She was not one to turn her back when somebody needed her. Even a complete stranger.

They were unlikely to ask something of her, which would be out of her depth. They would know what she was capable of. She was desperate to do the right thing, so why did she keep trying to justify this to herself? In the past few days she had done nothing but worry that there was something she was not seeing.

She had arrived at the disused carpet factory as requested and wandered around outside for a moment, not sure of the entrance. She then approached the only door visible and pressed on the buzzer. She didn't know what she was expecting, but appreciated that they wouldn't advertise their name for all to see.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman's muffled voice came over the intercom.

"It's Madeline Sullivan to see Mr Lowe."

The buzzer trilled and she pushed forward the door to reveal a very modern reception area. The lady at reception suggested Maddie take a seat whilst she notified Mr Lowe of her arrival. She sat down on the duck egg blue sofa and took in the pale yellow walls hung with pictures of roses in various stages of flower, whilst she waited to be collected.

Mr Lowe took her into a small room and introduced her to Miss Brockless. Miss Brockless was petite, emphasised by her pale blue dress with a white belt tied at her waist, and looked a little fragile, but had an air of experience about her that belied her demeanour. Maddie wasn't sure that she liked Miss Brockless – she seemed very cold and clinical – but there was no doubt she knew her business.

Mr Lowe was calm and cheerful and he began to explain exactly what they wanted. However as he continued Maddie detected a strand of arrogance as well, which was beginning to become annoying. It was evident that no matter how smooth he tried to be, he still had some rough edges.

Maddie listened intently to their story, from the outset they had got her interest. However she was completely inexperienced in the field of espionage. And although she wasn't expected to be a spy she felt like she was going undercover and was reticent about agreeing to what they wanted of her. If she went ahead with this, she would be constantly stressed and in no way would she be able to relax.

Today, right now, they wanted to implant a chip into her upper arm, which contained information vital to the county's security. Maddie had put up barriers as soon as the idea was suggested to her. She was not equipped to deal with something like this, and the whole idea would turn out to be a disaster.

She was just not comfortable being put in this position and her grey eyes searched the room as if looking for an escape. She turned back to Mr Lowe, sitting there in his suit and navy blue shirt. His expression was tight and the tension in the room was now very palpable. She didn't have the experience and she would just be a bundle of nerves, but Mr Lowe was clearly now having trouble holding himself under tight control.

All she had to do was keep her head down. She would be alert to anything go on around her, her training would help her there. She was stronger than she thought, he told her. He held her in admiration, as she was calm and collected at all times.

The procedure was fascinating as Maddie watched them inject the chip into her arm. She could come back at any time, and have it removed if she felt in any danger. When she got up from her seat she realised that that they hadn't quite finished with her yet. The intensity of the situation was getting to her and she would be relieved when she could go home. But before she did, she had two photographs to peruse. Photographs of subjects that could put her in immediate danger she was informed.


	6. Chapter 6  The Tardis  A Visitor

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Six - The Tardis – A Visitor**

The Doctor jogged round the TARDIS console as he tried to get a location on Donna's whereabouts. But the TARDIS wasn't being much help and he was getting very worried now. The TARDIS had swept the vicinity for any unusual activity, but he had learnt nothing more than the energy spike in the Noble's back garden. The centre column growled in frustration as he ramped up filters trying to pinpoint what may have taken her. He had seen the spot where she must have been standing before the incident. The grass was singed and a metallic taste hung in the air. Only an advanced teleport such as a transmat could have blocked the tracing signals.

Stepping away from the console he grasped one of the coral supports. "Come on, come on, help me out here," he called. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if he'd lost his friend forever.

A green light beeped on the panel and continued flashing at him. "You are brilliant!" he exclaimed, making a mental note to thank the TARDIS properly later.

"Okay, now let's see where you're going." He flipped a switch and nodded, pleased with the result. Then the light went out. "No! No, this can't be happening. That is a very big galaxy, let's narrow it down a bit."

But the TARDIS had nothing more to give him and the green light refused to come back, even under his steady brown gaze. His hearts racing, he wondered what he could try next.

"Did you miss me?" a voice asked behind him.

The Doctor spun round and was dismayed to see an old adversary aboard his ship. He walked towards the hologram and put his hand out to touch it, but all he got was an electric shock. He cleared his throat. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

The Master shrugged and looked directly at him. "Oh you know me, I like to be melodramatic. I've missed you. I need someone normal to talk to now and again."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy at the moment," the Doctor retorted. "But do come back and let me ignore you again some time."

"Ignore me?" The Master asked? "So you don't want me to tell you about Donna?"

Uncertainty flashed through the Doctor's eyes, before he turned on this Time Lord. He was astonished that he hadn't thought of him first. "Tell me where she is!" he exclaimed.

He would never know how he managed to contain his temper. If the Master were here in person, maybe he wouldn't have. He hated that little-boy-lost expression he now had on his face, but feared he would never find the truth if he didn't regain some control.

"I don't know? What did I do with her? You know, I put things down and then forget where I left them. Oh yes, that's right. I've fitted her with a Kafides signal. Stops me losing things."

The both stared at each other, waiting to see the other's reaction.

"Tell me where she is." The Doctor hissed.

"Well, that's the problem I've lost the chip that goes inside my tracker. If only I could find that. Now where did I put it? Oh yes, it's somewhere here on Earth." The Master grinned.

"Stop playing games with me," The Doctor threatened.

"Aww, but it's so much fun when we play together. Bit like cat and mouse. Who will find her first Doctor? You or me? Sorry. Can't hang around, you know what it's like, these suns never last long enough to say just what you want."

The Doctor would have run over and shook the Master had he been here in person. But the hologram had faded and with a final fizz it was gone. Any thought of threatening him was now out of the question. He must forget the Master for now and find his own Kafides tracker. Not easy when that laughing face intermingled with Donna's in his troubled mind.


	7. Chapter 7  The Master's Musings

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Seven - The Masters Musings**

It took the Master a while to come down from the high of tantalising the Doctor.

Provoking him really was a good enough reason for living and he was at his happiest when he knew he had him riled. The meeting in his TARDIS had gone well, from his point of view. He'd hit him where it hurt and it pleased him to see him squirm. He was sure that Lucy would have been proud of him if she were here to see him now. It was a shame she left him after the shenanigans on The Valiant, but he forgave her. After all she thought he was dead, and she was locked up.

He wanted his own back on the Doctor so badly. Donna was the perfect way to get at him, and he knew that the Doctor would come running. He knew she was his closest companion since Rose and that they had already gone through much together. He was so ready for this now, so hungry for revenge and so weary of the Doctor always winning.

Studying their recent travels had paid off. He had taken a gamble, as getting too close would have given him away. But for a few months now he had been following them and feeding off their relationship. Now it was payback time and all that restraint would provide him with results pretty soon. The other problem was dealing with Donna, she was loud, but yet…

The Master sighed. She was probably his biggest problem. He knew she was clever and versatile. He knew that Donna knew it too. He wanted to have some fun with her, at least until things kicked off with the Doctor, but he had to be careful. They were sharing the same building and he could tease her a little. After all, they were going to be spending quite a long time together. The Master just had to be sure he was on top of his game, push her to the edge, but not over it.

Deep down he knew that Donna would be able to take a lot. She was understandably worried about her situation, but knew the Doctor would find her. Her time on Messaline had shown her ingenuity, and his source had relayed certain information that highlighted her sensitivity and connection to the Doctor. Because of that he was going to afford her every respect when dealing with her.

He wondered if their time together would strengthen her bond with the Doctor or if he would get the chance to weaken it. Well she wouldn't see him for some time, so he'd certainly have a go.

Lying on his back in bed, he clasped his hands behind his head and thought some more about his guest. This redhead was stealing his thoughts as much as the Doctor. The fact was, planning what he could do with her when he should really be thinking about the Doctor was exasperating – he should be more disciplined than that.

But there was something about that fiery nature that challenged him, her foul mouth excited him, she was getting his attention in a big way. It helped of course that she had hourglass curves that he would love to slide his hands over, she was lovely to look at even if she wasn't great company. He was itching to pull that pony tail from her hair and run his hands through the russet curls. Interestingly she seemed to have very little vanity, and he doubted she had any idea of the lascivious thoughts he had about her. He thought she would probably have slapped him if she'd known.

She wasn't even his type. He usually preferred the slim blondes and he was surprised by how attracted to her he was. He shouldn't really be thinking of her like this at all, it wasn't part of the game. He should keep it simple and think of the Doctor. The trouble was he'd seen something he wanted and the fact was he usually got what he wanted. As long as it didn't encroach on his main plan, why should it matter?

And how not to think about Donna when he'd shocked her today with that kiss? The knee jerk reaction had taken him by surprise, but the look on her face in the split second after he'd done it, it just made the desire all the more compulsive.

He hadn't said anything to her at all, just looked at her and studied her and that had angered her even more. Now she was probably wondering what he'd do next.

He'd noticed her flinch as he stepped towards her again, the bolshiness dropped for an instant as she weighed up her predator. He wondered if she'd liked what he had done.

Perhaps she was glad he'd done it to her. Well at least now she knew his interest in her wasn't just as her captor, it went further than that.

He rolled over with another sigh. He was going to have to stay focussed whilst he played his game with the Doctor and hope that this little pastime didn't interfere too much with his plans.


	8. Chapter 8 The Valiant 12 months earlier

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Eight - The Valiant – 12 months earlier**

"Lucy, if all else fails, kill me!"

#

It had been going so well. I had conquered Earth, and we were on the brink of conquering the universe. The human race, they are the most psychotic killers ever known.

But the Doctor and Martha Jones, oh how they had fooled me this time. The power of prayer, and my own archangel system had been used against me.

It couldn't happen, all that I'd worked for, all that I'd achieved, it couldn't happen.

"Stop it! Stop this right now! Stop it!"

All around me they are chanting. 'Doctor. Doctor.' It is toxic to my ears.

The Doctor rises in front of me and I give up one final protest. "No!"

I must do something and fumble for my laser screwdriver. But it doesn't work, won't penetrate the Doctor's shield. And then it is whipped from my palm.

I try something else and hit the vortex manipulator. I must escape, but the Doctor is with me. We are on the wasteland alone. Still he is bugging me like an annoying wasp. I can't swat him away.

I see the Toclafane are ready to go, and I know he can't stop them now. I will win anyway. But then something happens. I feel the earth shake and realise the paradox has been broken.

One last desperate hope, I must get back to the Valiant and I hit the vortex manipulator again. But the Doctor is with me again, a millstone around my neck.

It's too late. Time is reversing. The Toclafane have returned to the end of the universe. Everything I have achieved is unravelling.

Lucy, I must tell Lucy. I beg her, plead with her telepathically. Now. Kill me now.

But Lucy need not worry. Oh Francine, you beauty. She has the gun.

"Go on! Do it!"

But she doesn't. The Doctor stops her.

'Lucy' I call in my mind. 'Lucy.'

And she hears me, faithful to the end.

One gunshot and I fall to the floor.

The Doctor catches me. "I've got you." He says.

I am so close to his chest, I can hear his two hearts beating. I take up the rhythm in my mind, feeling the connection. Concentrate.

"Regenerate!" he begs. "Regenerate, please!"

But this is where I've got him. Oh I'm much cleverer than that.

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse," I tell him emphatically.

He wants me to regenerate and join him in the TARDIS. Oh if only he knew. I try to stop myself laughing. It's all so very funny.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" I taunt him.

And now it comes, the grief. I look into his eyes and savour it. It's absolutely what I want.

I still my two beating hearts, my mind controlling them so that their beats are entirely indiscernible.

"How about that? I win."

I close my eyes, and play on his grief. Already I am toying with his mind. As he hugs me, I release this body. Temporarily, mind you. I want it back.

#

I wonder if ever before a Time Lord Body has paid host to two Time Lord Essences. I am here, in the Doctor's mind, hiding at the back of his consciousness, in that dark place where he refuses to venture. It is the place of the Time War, of fear and dread. His grief is exhausting, and he doesn't even know I'm there.

His mind is so difficult to control. Even when he is consumed with sorrow I have to enforce all my power to turn his thoughts. But it works. He is convinced that the stranger's body he is preparing for the funeral pyre is mine. I watch as he swathes the body in bandages, he is focused on the task, but I can feel him taking control of himself again. I mustn't stay much longer or he will detect me. The body I have recently vacated is nearby in a state of suspended animation. I can't wait to reclaim it now. As he makes the final preparations I hear him tapping out the beat of the drums, it's my alarm call; I must not outstay my welcome. I slip away as unnoticed as my arrival and reclaim the body that I have already grown to love.

#

I watch him light the fire. The flames dance in the air and the sparks ignite the night sky. It doesn't take long to engulf the body.

I watch the Doctor walk away.

Finally I stop laughing. Now I will plan my revenge.


	9. Chapter 9  The Two Photographs

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Nine - The Two Photographs**

Maddie reached out nervously for the two photographs. She was finding the situation difficult to deal with and therefore was desperate to push it to the back of her mind. She didn't want to make an idiot of herself and dubiously twisted her fingers through her braided hair. God knows what they were expecting her to do, how was she supposed to react? She hoped that her calm exterior they had acknowledged earlier was holding up well and they didn't have an insight into her muddled mind.

Goosebumps travelled along her arms, but the room was cold and she could lay the blame there. She felt like a great weight was pressing down on her shoulders and she wasn't sure they were strong enough to take it. She blew out a deep breath to help her restore some composure to her active thoughts.

Her composure wasn't to last. The photographs, were of two men, taken outside (and clearly without the subject's knowledge, Maddie thought), while everyday life appeared to go on around them. Maddie's eyes were drawn to the first photograph. The man looked drawn, and was fussing with something on his wrist, frowning as he did so.

He was good looking but definitely a killer, the giveaway clue being the gun holstered at his hip.

She studied the other photograph, this man looked anxious, nervous even, and he seemed to blend into his surroundings, lingering on the edge of this ordinary scene.

"Captain Jack Harkness and The Doctor," she turned to the voice that came from behind her. She held Mr Lowe's gaze for long moment and then turned back to the photos.

"Keep your distance," Mr Lowe commanded, returning to his seat at the desk.

Maddie didn't move frozen to the spot. This was going to be hard and she had no professional experience to deal with it.

Miss Brockless began filling in some background and Maddie started to feel sick. There was so much riding on this and her world was about to be shattered. These men were cruel Maddie realised as her heart sank to her boots.

Her job was to carry on as normal and she needed to get herself back to the office where her colleagues were waiting. She got up from her chair, making ready to leave, wishing she had never come here, her legs felt like lead and she pushed past Miss Brockless in a desperate need to get outside.

It was interesting to see life carry on as normal outside that room. Was she the only one who could feel the tension in the air? At first Maddie thought they were simply used to this sort of situation, but she would later discover there was more to it than that.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or scared once she was outside the building. Captain Jack Harkness and The Doctor... and the country's fate was in her hands. Mr Lowe and Miss Brockless had told her in straightforward terms that she was not at risk. Miss Brockless looked pleased with their choice and had put a steadying hand on her back in reassurance when she looked like breaking down.

Often in her job, it was customary for two people to be present at times of extreme delicacy. One to give the facts, one to show the human side. Maddie had focussed on Miss Brockless when the photos had been put directly in front of her, she could feel how tensely she was holding herself as she learnt their background. She should really go home now and change. These clothes would have too much of a dramatic affect if she were to wear them to the office.

Luckily, for Maddie's sake, the office was busy on her return and she didn't waste any time immersing herself in her work.

"Maddie?" asked Andy slowly.

He hesitated and Maddie looked away briefly. She could barely breathe for the tension she felt, realising that if Andy could suss her already, then she wouldn't stay alive for long. It came as an unwelcome shock to realise how difficult this was actually going to be.

Andy broke into smile. "Maddie, I finished that report for you."

Maddie closed her eyes in relief, then opened them and realised they were glistening – she had not realised until now how emotionally this had affected her. Ellie called out asking if she wanted a coffee and Lewis banged his desk drawer shut in another bout of frustration. Life did carry on as normal, although she still realised the magnitude of what she had taken on.

And so the morning continued as normal. There were tears not far beneath the surface when Maddie had a moment to reflect on the stress she had been under. But she was pleased to see life buzzing around her in the same manner that it always did.

From time to time she would take a break and head out to the courtyard garden where she tried to catch her breath and calm her fears. If she kept her head down no-one would find her, and the problem would then lie quiet and unnoticed.

One of the secretaries gave her a smile as she refilled her mug. Everyone seemed so happy today.

"That's the worst part over," she said. "If that had got out into the media it would have taken weeks to die down. It would have been hard on the government."

Maddie nodded at her, not quite sure what she was referring to.

"How are things with you?"

"Much the same as usual," Maddie said wryly.

The woman nodded her head. "It makes a change from all the fireworks last month. Wouldn't want to go through that again."

"Yeah," said Maddie. "After all that tension it's good to get back to a normal atmosphere."

"If you ask me," the woman winked at her, "I think some people thrive on the excitement."


	10. Chapter 10  Priority Number One

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Ten – Priority Number One**

The high emotion of meeting the Master again had spurred the Doctor into action. The TARDIS had materialised on a deserted piece of coastline and the Doctor was now unpacking his rooms in a frantic state. As soon as he'd set the controls to move away from the street in Chiswick he started to filter through his memory for places to search. Not that he'd ever lost anything crucial it was just a matter of remembering where he last left it.

The room was as black as the Doctor's mood. Everyone has a cupboard full of tat, the Doctor had four huge rooms each about twenty feet square. He'd been through two rooms already and not found the kafides tracker yet. How many hundreds of years had it been since he'd last used it? At least since his fourth incarnation and then only because Leela had gone off in that huff and he'd threatened to use it if she didn't do as she was told.

Sods law it would be in the last room next door, but he'd turn this one upside down first and see what he could find. He'd lingered occasionally over some items that brought back certain memories. He'd already found one of Jo's handbags and his old pipe from when he first escaped Gallifrey in the stolen TARDIS. He'd been fond of that pipe back then, but none of his regenerations since had taken any fancy to it.

And then he'd found that hook. The captain had been none too pleased when K9 had wrenched it from his arm and Peter Pan had just stood there laughing. All that useless stuff wasn't going to help him find Donna.

Grabbing bits of cloth, remote controls, gadgets taken apart and then left in pieces, he tossed them over his shoulder in complete abandon. An untidy pile was now building up behind him, but the Doctor did not care and carried on with his task.

He had a compulsion now to find his Kafides tracker, there was nothing else to be done until it was found. Not since he was a teenager had he used this instrument, and he was uncomfortable having to rely on such an obsolete piece of kit.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as the maroon object was partially uncovered. Picking up a steering wheel he threw it behind him before pulling out the kafides tracker. "That's where you've been hiding. Come here and let's have a look at you."

He ran his hands up and down the burnished metal. It was rectangular in shape, not much bigger than a mobile phone. The back peeled open to reveal a complicated wiring section and a tiny slot to place the chip, encoded with the DNA of the person or animal you were set to trace. The metal was maroon in colour but felt like leather to the touch. Warm and soft. The Doctor leant back on his haunches and recalled his days on Gallifrey when he and the Master would play hide and seek, using the kafides tracker to find each other.

The mountains offered them many places to hide with caves and hollows. He remembered running through the deep red grass, picking his way over the purple rocks, trying to find the perfect hiding place. He recalled a certain cave, hidden behind a group of silver trees which afforded him a wonderful lookout whilst keeping him covered. As soon as the Master came over the ledge, he would run higher until his shoes were edged with snow and he would bury himself in the cool flakes, his two hearts pounding with excitement.

Feisty and impetuous as a child, the Master became more like a brother as they roamed the mountains of Gallifrey never tiring of their game of hide and seek with the latest tracker technology. It wasn't until they were young adults that they fell out and were inclined to keep their distance. It was sad how his only friend back then was now his biggest enemy. The Doctor wished they could put that all behind him, knowing the pain of loss as he did.

He bounced out of his introspective mood and ran from the room with a wide grin on his face. Before long he was perched on the edge of the centre console tinkering with it and trying to get it to work.

"Come on, show me what you can do," the Doctor begged.

He turned the equipment over in his hands feeling the weight and sturdiness of it. The Doctor admired the straight forward machinery once he had it open. It was robust and simple despite being so dated.

He resisted the urge to take it apart and tinker with it, instead choosing to place it in the centre of the console. It seemed okay but he wouldn't know if it still worked unless he had a chip to put in it. And he didn't have a chip. He didn't have the chip he so desperately needed, the one with Donna's DNA that would lead to her. He had to find it, but all he knew was that it was somewhere on Earth.

He needed to narrow the location down and he couldn't do that himself. He needed help and there were only two candidates with anywhere near the right equipment to find this tiny piece of alien technology. The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he considered who would have the most appropriate tools, then set the co-ordinates and stepped back to watch the time rotor spring into action. He knew exactly who he should call on.

It had been a long time since the Doctor was last in Ealing. And even then he hadn't had a chance to call in on Sarah Jane. He wondered how she would react when she saw him. He smiled to himself. Despite all that was going on, he was delighted to know he was going to see his Sarah Jane again.

Her car was sitting on the drive so the Doctor was pretty sure she would be home. He knocked her door and shuffled from foot to foot waiting for her to answer. One of these days he would materialise in her front room. That would shock her. Ha! But not today, today he'd visit by a more regular means.

Sarah Jane answered the door and before her face could complete the smile on her lips she had thrown herself into his arms.

"Doctor!" I'm so pleased to see you. She held the Doctor at arm's length and studied his face, wanting to drink in every feature. "Come in, come in."

The Doctor stepped over the threshold and Sarah Jane immediately led him upstairs. In the attic room she gestured to the sofa and asked the Doctor to sit down.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" She asked again.

"Yeah, well no, no not really. I need your help, well not your help exactly, Mr Smith's help. He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sarah studied him for a moment concerned. What would cause the Doctor to come to her for assistance? She got to her feet and stood in front of the big brick façade that graced one wall of her attic.

"Mr Smith, I need you."

With a whirring of motors, a flash of lights and trumpeting the wall moved away to reveal a complex super computer.

"Good evening Sarah Jane, how can I help you."

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane questioned, as she moved to one side.

The Doctor got up and stood in front of the screen. Clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth he spent a moment appreciating the super computer. Then he pulled a small maroon instrument from his coat pocket and held it out towards the computer.

"Mr Smith, I need you to trace a chip, which would be made of the same genetic material as this tracker. It is somewhere on Earth. Can you find a location?"

The computer ejected a perspex drawer and the Doctor moved forward to place the Kafides tracker on it. The drawer slid back and the computer set to work. It whirled and clicked as the Doctor paced the room avoiding the puzzled looks Sarah Jane kept giving him.

"What's it for? Tell me about it." Sarah Jane asked.

"There's really nothing to tell. I need to find something that fits in this equipment, I can't do that without Mr Smith's help. There is not much more to it."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Sarah Jane said slowly. "You come all the way here to find some electronic equipment that you've lost? I know that look Doctor. So, out with it."

"Sarah Jane," the Doctor said unhappily. "I can't tell you anymore at this moment. But it's important… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. It's difficult. Something has happened and there is no way I'm getting you involved this time."

"Do you have someone with you at the moment?" Sarah Jane enquired. "Or are you doing this alone?"

The Doctor considered for a moment. "At the moment I'm alone – and that's how it's going to stay. Sometimes it's all so pointless. Whenever I have someone… yeah end of story."

Sarah Jane walked over to the Doctor and squeezed his hand. "You won't be on your own for long, if I know you. I bet you find someone special. I bet they will be lovely too, look out for you."

She was so close to the mark that the Doctor forced a wavering smile. There was no way Sarah Jane could know, but she was so right. Only he couldn't tell her. "I have work to do. I need to get on."

"Of course," Sarah Jane agreed. "But you know, Doctor, its okay to get upset and show your feelings every now and then. You shouldn't be alone, you need someone to watch your back. Maybe you should let me…. Well you know where I am. You can ask me anytime you know."

At that moment Mr Smith ejected the instrument again and announced in its authoritative tone. "The only other alien technology that matches this Kafides tracker is in London. I cannot pinpoint its exact location however it is currently in the Ministry of Defence government offices in Whitehall."

The Doctor groaned and turned to Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane looked at him questioningly.


	11. Chapter 11  A New Venue

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 11 – A New Venue**

Donna was back in her cell and her mind was ticking over with all that the Master had told her. She was part of game, a game of hide and seek that this 'Master' was playing with the Doctor. He could find her just by her DNA, but it was not going to be easy. That was what Harry had been doing to her then, just for once she was glad that there was a piece of alien material inside her. That meant, Donna thought to herself, that wherever she was, the Doctor would be able to find her. Even if she escaped he would be able to reach her. So she just needed a way out.

In the week that followed her meeting with the Master, Donna got herself into something of a routine. That involved eating, trying to plan an escape and sleeping.

Intruding in on her routine were thoughts of dying. Much as Donna tried to keep her subconscious in order, it wouldn't play along and she found herself thinking of what would happen if the Doctor couldn't find her. Wondering what would tip this madman over the edge. He was expecting to see her again this week, he liked her and had said so. She would be given free reign of the house eventually if she behaved herself. The one thing she wasn't to do was try to escape, but the Master insisted she wouldn't possibly be able to do that.

As one of the suns began setting over the city it started to glint off the glass roofs of the buildings opposite. It was that time of day that she loved, when the first of the two suns went down against the violet sky and cast sunlight into the dark shadows of her cell. As she looked over the city appreciating the myriad lights from the multi-coloured rooftops she again regretted that her building was the only one without a glass roof. That was a pity she thought because not only could she appreciate the beautiful sky she could also make an escape.

She understood why her roof didn't have glass tiles, but she wondered if somewhere else in the building the roof may be made like this. As long as she kept calm and alert there may be a way out of here yet.

At the end of the week, the Master decided he would move Donna into the house, which he had rented out on Canthion for the duration. He'd used the place before and found it convenient as he could shut down access to certain rooms as when he needed to. He had employed three Canthions to keep the place ticking over. Washing, cooking, shopping, and cleaning. He couldn't wait to welcome Donna to his world.

Donna arrived in the main part of the house three days later. She was buzzed into the left wing and heard the doors clang and lock shut behind her. She didn't fail to notice the cameras set at strategic points throughout the trip to this room. It was clear that although she was going to be afforded some freedom, she was still a prisoner here.

Instantly Donna walked into the room she noted the beautiful glass ceiling. This was her escape. Break through the ceiling, break through the tiles and she would be onto the roof. Then she could away. How? She wasn't sure yet. She had to think this through, mustn't be hasty. She must lure the Master into thinking she was weak and frightened, suss out the routines and plan the best time make her escape.

Feeling her spirits rise for the first time in days, Donna closed her eyes and smiled.

Opening them again, she paid more attention to her surroundings. The room was circular but spacious, mainly neutral in colour with bright accessories that clashed with each other. The Master was there already, lying sprawled across the floor and he jumped to his feet as she walked in.

It was a thrill to be in so much space after the claustrophobia of the last few days, although Donna realised that she and the Master were likely to be the only two people here. Of course there were those funny little hunchbacked men but they were unlikely to be any company, they didn't even speak English.

"You'll stay in this room most of the time." The Master said. "Bathroom's through there," he pointed.

"Thanks," Donna retorted, absently looking around. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Good," said the Master who'd now moved to the far side. "Far as I'm concerned you'll do exactly what I want, whenever I want."

"And I thought I was going to have a good time," she replied airily. "Except that you're here," she added.

Donna studied him, trying not to look scared of him. He looked normal in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. She noticed the muscles in his arms and tore her eyes away again.

"All right, I'll do what you want. I'll follow you around like a puppy if you want. But you have to allow me some of my own space. And switch off those bloody cameras."

"Not going to happen," the Master assured her. "You carry on, you won't even notice the cameras."

A Canthion brought her a coffee and the Master suggested that she settle in. Donna raised her eyebrows. Of course, absolutely, she had so much to unpack.

"And," said the Master. "We'll get to know each other even better as the days go on."

Donna nearly spat her coffee out, and gave the Master a bemused expression.

"You'll find I'm very easy to get to know," said the Master drawing out the last word in a deep sultry voice.

Donna got up and walked over to him, "I'm having none of that, thank you," she shouted. "Over my dead body."

This prompted a quick survey up and down of her body. "I'm not fussy."

Donna shrugged "The Doctor will not let you get away with this." She noticed that this didn't seem to bother him.

"Perhaps we should start today," he suggested.

"Stop looking at what you can't afford," Donna retorted.

"Will I need a whip round then?" he asked, searching in his pockets.

Donna found it very hard not to look at him whilst he was putting forward his proposition.

His brown hair was cut close to his head and his eyes whilst sometimes wide in innocence were often undercut by a manic tone. He had a dangerous air to him, which she might in other circumstances have been attracted to, but right now she wished she were as far away from him as possible.

Sadly for her he caught her looking at him and she turned away briskly. Watching the cameras she fiddled with the belt around the waist of her dress.

"Pretty good view, eh?" he muttered, his eyes lingering on her.

Part of Donna was deeply annoyed and she reached out a hand to slap his face. He caught her hand before it connected and winked at her on the way out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12  Old Friends

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 12 – Old Friends**

The Doctor was hot on the tail now, and Donna was too important to him to spend time standing around catching up with Sarah Jane. Access to the Ministry of Defence was going to be difficult even for him. He would be easily recognised by the people there and he would need help to get inside. He would need the help of Torchwood.

The Doctor turned up at Torchwood 3 and materialised the TARDIS right inside the hub this time, rather than using the conventional route. He and Jack were had cleared the air now and he knew he would help him. He had to help him for the sake of his sanity.

Besides there was no-one else he could turn to, even his UNIT connections were not the same as they once were.

He nodded at Ianto still working quietly behind the scenes. Ianto whilst initially dumbstruck to see something materialise inside the Hub, quickly gained his composure as he realised this was the fabled Doctor.

"Welcome to Torchwood 3. Would you like a tour of the hub, sir?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." The Doctor answered, wandering off on his own. "Erm, which way is Jack's office?"

"That way. Watch out for Jack, this morning," Ianto called. "He's in a foul mood."

Jack was far from annoyed at seeing the Doctor though, and before he had reached his office he was out the door and grasping the Doctor in his arms. The Doctor couldn't keep the smile off his own face, despite the strain he was under.

Jack pulled him into his office and the Doctor stood by the door, taking in the room filled with stuff and yet undecorated.

Jack ensconced himself firmly in his chair and planted his feet up on the desk. "Long time no see, Doc. Are you in trouble or is this a social visit?" Jack asked, giving him a cheesy grin.

"Purely trouble, Jack. I need your help." The Doctor said firmly.

"Anything at all, you name it." Jack indicated a seat the other side of his desk for the Doctor to sit down.

The Doctor sat himself down with a sigh and pulled the Kafides tracker from his pocket, placing it in front of Jack. "Do you know what this is?"

Jack picked it up. "Nope; looks alien though, so it's definitely my field."

"It's Gallifreyan, bit out of date now. You'd probably call it an antique."

"Okay, what does it do?" Jack turned it over in his hands and found the mechanism to open it.

"It's a Kafides tracker, used to track people or animals. They were mainly used as toys on Gallifrey, but I'm going back a few years."

Jack put the instrument back down on his desk. "So how can I help?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It needs a chip, biologically encoded with the DNA of the person you are trying to track. There is a chip with Donna's DNA on it. I need to find the chip."

"Who's Donna? You're new…" Jack waved his hand about.

"Yeah."

"Any idea where we start looking?"

"The Ministry of Defence, Whitehall. There's more to it Jack. _He's_ got her, he's got Donna." The Doctor looked at Jack in earnest, willing him to understand who he was talking about.

"He? Which he? Not… Oh no. No. He died. I watched him die in your arms." Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"He did, I thought he did. But this is the Master, and he's had more escapes than Houdini. Can you get me inside the Ministry of Defence? I have to save her Jack. I need to find that chip."

"Yes, yes I can get you in. But it's a big place, have you any idea where to start?"

"No, but I'll search every room with my bare hands, if I can just get inside there."

"I might be able to help," he said getting to his feet. "We are pioneering something here, which is still in the preliminary stages. It's just a prototype but I need something to try it out on." Jack reached the door bellowed out across the cavernous Hub. "Ianto, can you bring in your 'SQuIGe'.

"Again? You want to play with my equipment again?" a distant voice replied.

"Yes, again," Jack grumbled.

"Squige?" the Doctor exclaimed when he had registered what Jack had just said. He looked amused. "Squige?"

"Search, Question, Identify, Gadget." Jack answered smartly. "It's new, as I say something Ianto has been working on. It's already located a few alien objects for us here in Cardiff with very little to go on. If we take the SQuIGe into the Ministry of Defence we should at least be able to detect if there are any alien artefacts there."

The door to Jack's office flew open and Ianto stood there his face illuminated by the screen in the office. He had some folders under one arm, and in his hand he held a compact handheld gadget about the size of a computer mouse. In the other hand he held two mugs of steaming coffee. The folders were gradually slipping from under his arm, and he raised his knee to try and keep them in place. Shuffling forward he felt both Jack's and the Doctor's eyes on him.

'Don't spill the coffee, please don't spill the damn coffee,' he muttered to himself.

Jack and the Doctor were now sniggering at him as one by one the files slid to the floor and coffee splashed over his hand.

"Nothing funnier than watching a man struggling," Ianto complained. "Milk, no sugar, just as you like it," offering the Doctor one of the mugs. He gave the folders and the small gadget to Jack, placed the second mug on the desk and then stood beside the Doctor nursing his burnt hand.

"Meet SQuIGe," Jack said.

#

The Doctor wandered around downstairs whilst Jack made a few calls to his contacts in the MoD. He looked at a few jars on what would have been Tosh's desk, identifying the contents by the relevant labels. He wondered where Tosh was as he made his way back over to Ianto to ask where the rest of the team were.

Ianto was on the phone and raised his hand, acknowledging that he would be with him in a moment.

"Look you knew it would be like this. You can't back out now," he was saying, from the tone of his voice not happy with the direction of the conversation. There was a pause and then, "I can't do that. Why can't you help me with this?"

The Doctor didn't want to be caught eavesdropping and moved away, but close enough to still be in earshot. The conversation ended there though and he heard no more.

"Doctor?" Ianto sounded tired.

The Doctor pulled out a chair and sat next to Ianto. "Anything I can do? He offered, not wanting to help but feeling he should show an interest.

Ianto sighed. "No. Nothing anyone can do at the moment."

He stayed put, not sure what to say or do.

"So Donna is your new companion?" he asked unexpectedly.

The Doctor looked up. "Yeah, only been with me for a short while, but we work well together." He mused on how true those words were.

Ianto took a sip of his coffee and looked at the Doctor over the top of his mug. "Is she anything like the others?"

The Doctor hesitated. "Weeelll, yes…and no." His face twisted as he thought of them all.

Ianto frowned at the Doctor. "Sorry, Doctor, I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh, it's okay," the Doctor assured him. He was nervous at this tricky situation. Talking of past companions made him feel uncomfortable – not that Ianto knew what he thought of each of them. "So where is everyone?" he asked.

"They died," Ianto replied quickly. "Just the three of us now."

"Ah…" The Doctor shut up.

"I've embarrassed you haven't I? Sorry." Ianto turned away. "You'd better get going. It looks like Jack is ready."


	13. Chapter 13 The Train

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Train**

Maddie was soon buried back in her work. It hadn't taken her long to get back into a routine and the distraction of work was a blessed relief from the fretting she would otherwise be doing.

The case her team were working on was reaching a climax and there was a general air of excitement in the office because of this. Today the case would be tied up and passed upwards to a higher authority and arrests would be made.

The week was almost over and the hard work had kept her focused. As the days had passed, the meeting with Mr Lowe and Miss Brockless began to settle further to the back of her mind.

She still had a clear image of those two men. They were firmly ingrained in her mind.

For the first two days, she had become aware of every single long overcoat between her home in Harpenden and her office at Whitehall. It was quite ridiculous how every stranger was a potential enemy and how every telephone call could be the one that meant danger.

However, nothing had happened and as she ran her fingers over the tender spot on her arm, she realised that she really shouldn't worry about something that was very unlikely to happen.

Maddie had reached the weekend without any further incidents and returning home by train that Friday evening, she began to run through the weekend schedule in her mind. It mainly entailed house cleaning, shopping and a visit to her parents, in that order. She really had to try and be more domesticated, her two bedroom house needed a little TLC, and a good clean through would be good therapy. Then a little shopping once that was done, as a small reward for all the hard work, and for her bravery too. It wasn't often you were asked to hide government secrets on your very person. At some point she had to visit mum and dad, and if she left that to Sunday, maybe she would be lucky and they would ask her to stay for Sunday lunch.

The grime of London began to give way to the countryside of Hertfordshire and Maddie watched the swirls of forest green blend with the olive tones as they raced passed her window. The motion of the train was comforting and she sighed with contentment. She was happy that her weekend was planned, happy to be returning home away from the hustle and bustle, and looking forward to the bottle of chilled white wine that was waiting patiently in the fridge.

As the landscape became more familiar the train announcement indicated that she was reaching her stop. She got to her feet and surreptitiously slid past the other seated passengers to the doors waiting to disembark.

Before reaching the station the train slowed to a crawl and then eventually stopped.

Imagining the worse Maddie couldn't help a small gasp. She stood still simply looking out the window for a few moments and then tried to relax, tugging at the cuffs of her jacket as she began to worry about the unexplained delay.

Two minutes later, the driver announced that there was trouble on the line and they were unable to pull into the station. He thanked the passengers for their patience and advised they would be informed as soon as he had more information.

Some of the passengers began to grumble about yet another delay and one gentleman caught her attention and rolled his eyes at her showing his dismay at yet another Chilterns Railways delay.

Maddie ran her hands through her hair and groaned. There was nothing she could do about it, so she might as well get used to it.

The train's engines started up again and jolted as it started to rumble forward, then stopped abruptly, so Maddie had to brace herself on the handrails. Everyone in her carriage groaned, when the engine cut out again.

Another ten minutes passed, and Maddie was now in a state of terror. One of the women smiled at her, but she couldn't smile back, her mouth refused to work in that way. What if this had something to do with her? What if someone had boarded the train and was coming for her? What if they made sure the train stopped before her station specifically so she couldn't get off?

Maddie got up the nerve to peek up and down the train and then looked again, after a minute or two she felt brave enough to scour the train openly to see if anyone was approaching her carriage. There was no-one. She was being silly. She was only frightened because of those men and if this had happened sometime last week, she would have thought nothing of it. But that did not allay her fears and smothering a squeak she moved back from the doors and started to work her way down the carriage checking each passenger discreetly, and hoping that they would think she was just trying to find a seat.

She wasn't sure what she would do if she saw either of those men; Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor. She would be trapped. She started investigating the safety instructions and hoped no-one could hear her erratic heartbeat.

One of the ladies nudged her. "Dear, we'll be moving soon. Don't look so worried."

Maddie just looked at her helplessly unable to say a word.

"Aah," said the woman sympathetically. "A touch of claustrophobia, try taking deep breaths."

Maddie focused on looking at her black court shoes and when she was able to look up again, the woman had found someone else to talk to.

Eventually she brought herself back under control. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of her, she was nobody else's concern. It was touching that the lady had asked after her, but she was okay now, the fear has passed. Having satisfied herself that her carriage was quite safe, she sat as close to the emergency alarm as she possibly could and waited.

She felt very restless, not interested in looking out the window and not wanting to draw the attention of the other passengers. So it was fortunate that she was looking down the carriage just as a man in the long blue overcoat was making his way through the carriage next to hers.

The blood immediately began pumping through her veins. Her head pounded. Her heart was crashing against her ribs. Should she run? Should she scream? She couldn't do either. She was frozen to the spot, overcome with panic.


	14. Chapter 14  Breaking Out

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Fourteen – Breaking Out**

As the week progressed Donna tried hard to ingratiate herself with the Master. Today he was still here in the room with her and she wanted to settle down to sleep. He'd told her that this wasn't a problem but Donna threw him an exasperated glance as she sat in the corner of the sofa in the darkened room.

Despite her assertive nature, she had a knot of tension in the pit of her stomach. Eyeing the Master out of the corner of her eye, she sucked in a deep breath and let out a loud sigh.

She wanted to think of easy things, the Doctor, an escape, anything to relax her, but every direction her thoughts took, caused her more stress. Thinking about the Master here in the room with her was definitely a no-no. She'd thought about him endlessly this week and couldn't wait to break out. The other subjects uppermost in her mind were inextricably linked.

It was clear to her now that the Master was going to try something on. He had done nothing but taunt her since he'd brought her down to this room. She wasn't happy being here and was constantly thinking of how she would fight him off, when the time came, as it surely would. She needed to get away before anything happened; that wasn't going to be easy when he spent so much time with her.

And then there was the Doctor. She couldn't stop thinking about him. At quiet moments when her thoughts stopped chasing themselves in endless circles, her mind wandered back to him. Their relationship was as light-hearted as those she had with any of her friends and she preferred it that way. He wasn't exactly great at being able to tell that sort of thing anyway. She just knew that she enjoyed being with him and wanted to make the most of all the time they had together.

To her relief, thinking about him actually eased the tension and she wondered if she might drop off to sleep soon. She felt more relaxed, but was still very aware and inwardly alert at the thought that someone would be very willing to take advantage of her given the chance.

#

Eventually Donna's patience paid off. She had remained quiet and yet interested in all that was going on around her. The Master was out and Harry had taken sick. He'd turned a pitiful shade of green and raced for the bathroom. Donna watched him as he dashed off and then tiptoed up to the door and listened intently outside. He was heaving his guts up, so this was her chance. Her only chance and she had to take it.

She'd already planned in her head what she was going to do. She dragged the cream sofa into the middle of the room and balanced herself on the squashy cushions, piling them one on top of the other. Biting her bottom lip, she moaned in frustration that she couldn't reach the glass roof. She needed something to hoist her a little higher. She realised the cameras were filming everything she was doing, but she didn't care. She wouldn't be here to suffer the consequences.

Her eyes searched the room for something else to stand on, to give her that little extra elevation. Dropping back onto the floor, she rolled up the rug, and placed it on top of the sofa. Her fingertips would reach. If she could just…

Stretching to her full height, she studied the intricate layout of the tiles with curiosity. She was quite amazed at the workmanship and found it quite ingenious how the tiles seemed to be balanced so delicately on the metal infrastructure. Smiling she pushed up one of the glass mosaic tiles. They appeared to lift out easily.

She looked quickly over to the bathroom door. There was no sign of Harry coming out. She wished she had something to push up against it, to prevent him catching her mid escape. But there was nothing heavy enough. She needed to just get back on with her task. Reaching up again, she removed a tile, pushing it up and releasing it from the slots that kept it in place. It came away easily. She tested the metallic infrastructure pulling on it, to see if it would hold her weight. It seemed okay, but she wouldn't be able to tell until she stood on it.

Looking up again, she put her head on one side in puzzlement. If she wasn't mistaken, the tiles were moving. Realising what was happening she thrust her hands upwards, aware that the tiles were moving across and likely one by one to fall through the hole she'd just created. She wasn't quick enough, and the speed and force at which the tiles moved, sent them tumbling down. She tried to catch them, and one fell into her open palm, slashing the skin and already red blood was oozing through the cut.

The tiles fell through smashing one by one on the hard floor the sound echoing round the room. Nervous eyes turned to the bathroom. Harry would be out in a jiffy she was sure. Adopting her no nonsense, don't mess with me attitude, she stood there on the rug, on top of the cushions, nursing her cut hand and watched as the bathroom door began to open.


	15. Chapter 15  Breaking In

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Fifteen – Breaking In**

No-one noticed the blue police box as it materialised outside the MOD buildings.

Several police cars and an ambulance were racing to an emergency along Whitehall and this drowned out the noise, whilst distracting those who were walking nearby.

After making a few phone calls, Jack had reached someone who would assist them in their search of the MoD buildings. He'd also been watching the Doctor's demeanour and suspected that he needed the company. He'd be in this for the long haul if that was what the Doctor needed. He had already come to realise that his involvement with the Doctor would always take precedence over anything else he had on.

As he left the Torchwood building he had warned Ianto that he may not be around much for the next few days. Ianto accepted this without question, fully aware of the relationship between Jack and the Doctor.

They walked through the doors of the MOD building as if they owned the place. They didn't stand in awe at the size and grandeur of the building as any other visitor may have done or the enormous staircase leading upstairs. The reception was ornate and grand and people bustled around going about their business. The chairs were plush and a chandelier hung from the ceiling in all its glory. The security guard was waiting at the reception desk for them, alerted to their presence as soon as they entered the building.

The men strode up to reception, quiet and purposeful. They had a job to do and failure was not something they would contemplate.

After a moment the receptionist greeted them. "Good afternoon gentleman, how can I help you?"

Jack responded with a smile, showing their identity papers. "We have an appointment with Alistair Courtney, appointment code AC8701 at 5:00pm."

The receptionist smiled back. "I'll just check that for you," she said.

Jack said nothing and the Doctor shuffled around on the spot, to look around him with detached interest, stretching his neck from side to side as if he'd been shut in a small space for far too long. Their meeting was confirmed on the computer and the receptionist photographed them and cut visitor's passes for them before security chaperoned them to lift, advising them they needed the fifth floor.

Once in the lift Jack quickly hooked up a false-imaging relay device to avoid being captured by the CCTV cameras. As soon as they had stopped on the fifth floor he pushed the button to return the lift to the first floor and brought out the SQuIGe, testing it to see if the chip could be located on that floor.

The Doctor peered over his shoulder. "Anything?"

"It's picking up a signal. But it's weak. We need to go up a floor."

They took the stairs from here and bounded up them two at a time, turning the head of one of the secretaries on her way down.

The Doctor brought out sonic screwdriver when they reached the double doors and with a quick buzz the security system unlocked to let them through. Jack led the way and the Doctor followed looking furtively over his shoulder as he did so.

They wandered through the corridors, the Doctor smiling at passers-by whilst Jack kept the instrument close to his chest, watching the signal slowly strengthen.

"Testing some new technology," Jack assured a suited man who was taking an unhealthy interest in what they're doing. "We need to go up another floor," Jack said looking up at the ceiling.

On the third floor the signal was stronger still, but not at its best. They tried the fourth floor, but here the signal had weakened and they knew they were moving further away from their target.

"Back down," Jack said. "It's on the floor below."

"Or it's not working," said the Doctor, agitated now.

"It's working," Jack reaffirmed. "But it could be that the chip has been moved."

They went back to the third floor and moved through the offices watching the yellow glow closely for any change in its intensity.

They were both totally focused on the task at hand, running or walking down the corridors trying to follow the signal. There was much more movement on this floor with office staff apparently making a move to go home. They studied Jack and the Doctor curiously or with amusement, but neither side-tracked from the job they were doing.

It was strongest at the back of the building and the two of them eventually found their way to the civilian liaison office. They stepped through the open doors and as the signal became stronger there was a noticeable squaring of shoulders and lifting of heads as they realised their target was close to hand.

The office was mainly empty with everyone having left early for the day. Andy was there still, locking the door to the bank of computers and making a final check that everything was in order before he went home. He jumped when the Doctor and Captain Jack entered the room, not expecting anyone to be around.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Jack showed him his identity, "Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood," he announced. "We're checking out certain information on Case 2509-lambada-3, received this morning."

Andy checked the ID wallet and moved back to allow the men to do their job. He was not entirely sure what this case had to do with the Civilian Liaison Office. He had heard of it, certainly, but he had never been involved in the chemical poisoning case. He scratched his head, and decided he would mention it on Monday to Maddie, and see what she said.

"Signal is strongest in here," Jack said. "It's not full strength though, just a trace, as if…" He turned to Andy. "What's your name?"

"Andy Smith." He answered.

"Nice name," the Doctor surmised, giving him a quick up and down with his eyes.

"Who sits here?" Jack asked.

"That's Maddie. Madeline Sullivan. Why, what's wrong?" Worry was now etched over Andy's face.

"Nothing. I may need her to help me with my enquiries. Tell me about her."

The Doctor looked on as Andy relayed to Jack what little he knew about Maddie. There was a picture on her desk of two young women, laughing and hugging each other as they posed for the camera.

"This her?" the Doctor asked, sitting on the desk and picking it up.

"Yeah, the one on the left. And that's her sister, Lillie."

The Doctor showed the photograph to Jack.

"Pretty girl," Jack commented, as he always did. "Where does she live?"

"I can't give out her address," Andy insisted. "You should know that."

"No problem," Jack replied.

They thanked Andy for his help, then made their way back out of the office. "She's got it," Jack said. "Providing it's your chip."

"She has?"

"Yes, the signal is strong but old here, because she's taken it with her. We need to find her."

Jack got on his mobile to base.

"Gwen, you're back. I need your help. Run a trace on Madeline Sullivan. Works for the MOD, Civilian Liaison Office.

"Yes, I had a good break, Jack. Thank you for asking."

"Good, Gwen, now run that trace."

There was a short pause. "She lives at 45 Queens Road, Harpenden. Uploading her details and a foto-fit now."

"Okay thanks. Oh and welcome back." Jack pocketed his phone and turned to the Doctor. "So, Doctor, let's go see Madeline."


	16. Chapter 16  Run

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Sixteen – Run**

Lunch had been a rather hurried affair, biting into a ham sandwich as she vacuumed through her living room. By the time she was ready to go out she felt tense again and couldn't stomach the remains on her plate.

She had arrived home safely yesterday evening. Eventually the train had rumbled into the station and the driver had apologised for a suspect package on the line. The chap in the long blue overcoat had turned out to be a young teenager who had absolutely no interest in Maddie at all. But after those events she needed a familiar routine that was comforting and would focus her mind.

Maddie stood in front the mirror and checked her appearance. She smiled and gave herself a reassuring nod before turning to the door. She had pulled boots on over her jeans and wore a black jacket over her light blue jumper. It was amazing how the weather could change from a heat-wave one day to near autumn the next. After popping into town she would have a long soak in the bath before her two friends arrived.

Feeling in her pockets for her purse, mobile and keys she then shut the front door to her cottage, and started humming the last song she had heard on the radio. If she was nervous about going out in public again she wasn't going to admit it.

The usual sight greeted her as she stepped outside the door. The sky was darkening from the azure blue of earlier this morning, as clouds scudded overhead. The road was empty and the common opposite beckoned her with its course grass and distant trees. She didn't always cut across the common often choosing to follow the road and check in on Mr Davies at the end of the row. He found it hard getting into town these days, and she didn't mind picking up some shopping if he needed it.

Today though, she wanted to be quick. She shook out her curls and tried to relax her muscles as she stepped across the road. She was extremely focussed on getting to the shops and back as quick as she could.

Yesterday had unnerved her, and although her fears turned out to be unfounded, that didn't help the uneasiness she still felt deep inside.

Shoving her hands deep into her jacket pocket, she strode out across the green, turning her face towards the sun which had escaped from behind a cloud. It was strangely quiet on the common this afternoon. She'd come across one dog walker and a young girl pushing a pram. She knew the weather was due to change and didn't blame everyone wanting to be back indoors or at least in their cars, before the heavens opened. If she'd timed it right, she would make it to the shops and back as well before she got drenched.

She was halfway across the common when she noticed the man walking towards her. He was striding purposefully, long military coat swinging. He was heading straight for her. After the initial gulp she immediately tried to convince herself that this was just another stranger with a fancy for long coats. Her instincts however, told her to check behind.

Looking back over her shoulder, her blood run cold to find another man in a long brown overcoat, standing by a tree, hands in his trouser pockets, just watching her.

That was too much of a co-incidence. The man in the military coat was closer now and she could see clearly this was one of the men from the photos. He was prowling, like a panther, stalking rather than walking towards her. And while she was struck by the power and charisma oozing from him, it also scared her.

Maddie stopped still and checked behind. The other man, the Doctor, she recognised him now, was still standing at ease. He was watching her, eyes intense and penetrating. She looked back, mesmerised by the odd feeling that he could see right down into the depths of her mind. Neither men said anything, and she knew they were watching her to see what she would do. Maddie would have stood there all night like a rabbit caught in the headlights, not sure which way to turn.

"Maddie? Madeline Sullivan?" The one called the Captain called to her. He had stopped moving now and she waited. In the end he simply said, "It's okay."

But it wasn't okay, and Maddie started to back away from both men. The Captain made a move towards her, but Maddie shook her head very slightly at him, and tried to back away even quicker. She needed to run, but was scared to turn her back on them.

Eventually self-preservation got the upper hand and she turned and sprinted as fast as she could. She didn't get far before she felt someone grab at her arm, swinging her painfully around to a halt. Maddie pulled away from him but he had hold of her arm tightly.

"Leave me alone," she whispered the words catching on the constriction in her throat.

The Captain had both her arms now and was pulling her into his body. In one last desperate attempt she pulled up her right foot and stamped down as hard as she could with her heel onto his shin, following the force down all the way to his foot. He let go of her abruptly, she turned and was gone.

Maddie ran and ran, and didn't stop until she was had crossed Walkers Road and was into the woods. The trees were extremely dense and she knew she could lose herself in here, given half the chance. She was jogging now, unable to keep up the fast pace she had carried earlier.

The earth was soft underfoot here, and she could feel the gradual incline as she followed the line of trees. The air was damp and the closeness of the trees oppressive. She couldn't carry on at this pace, she was panting hard, trying to catch her breath and she slowly came to a halt. She could hear movement behind her, and the sounds competed with the rasping in the throat and the frantic beating in her chest. Terror had her in its vice like grip and she turned slowly to find the Doctor waiting for her a little way away. And he wasn't even out of breath. Oh God; what was she to do now?

"We won't hurt you," he said with tones of both curiosity and suspicion.

Maddie didn't trust him.

"I don't believe you," she answered slowly between breaths. "I haven't done anything." She started to step backwards. Maybe she could still outwit him.

The Doctor shook his head, but still stood there. Well at least he wasn't coming after her.

Two more steps back, and then an arm snaked around her waist. She tried to scream, but the hand across her mouth muffled any sound.


	17. Chapter 17  Consequences

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Seventeen – Consequences**

As soon as Donna had realised what she'd done she retreated to the side of the room, waiting for the repercussions.

Harry had come out from the bathroom absolutely livid – he'd hit her for one – but she didn't regret what she'd tried to do. Granted it hadn't gone as well as planned, but at least she felt like she'd tried to do something.

There was a lot of noise outside in the corridor as the Master returned to the building and Donna couldn't imagine what he would say when he came in and saw this. She stood clasping her injured hand as she waited for him to enter, ready for battle. But she needn't have worried. He'd seen what had happened on the security system and came in full of charm, smiling and evidently thinking her escape plan was hilarious.

And then in the blink of an eye he had flipped. He'd walked away from her laughing and then spun on his heal, an insane look on his face. After that things got worse. As he walked towards her the glass crunched underneath his shoes.

Donna realised she was bleeding all over the floor as she waited to see what he would do. She was so convinced he was going to hit her too at that point, that she'd have laid a flat bet on it. The Master called Harry over for an explanation and the fear in his eyes matched the dread that Donna felt. The Master talked down to Harry's bowed head, he was experienced, and although he wasn't the best guard he'd employed, he didn't expect this!

He turned back to Donna, and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

Donna had her back to the wall now and flung her arms up to block the blow that was already coming. Then grinning, the Master had looped his arm over her back and pulled her away from the wall.

"Don't you dare do that again!" she told him "If the Doctor finds out you tried to hit me…"

The Master held up his hand in acknowledgement, he took a step too far. The intensity of his face had now been replaced by a much happier one. With a big grin, he flung his other arm around her and swung her off the floor in exuberant glee.

"Bless you," he said "I need to know what my men are capable of – now I know. But you will be faithful to me from now on!"

He dropped her clumsily to the floor and Donna collapsed back against the wall bonelessly, completely unable to make him out.

She was lucky to get away so lightly. Harry had let him down, and the Master would not let him get away with it. Donna wasn't sure what to do, and in the end couldn't do anything.

The Master turned to Harry and he stepped towards him purposefully. "Who am I?"

"You are the Master, sir," Harry whimpered.

"I am. And you do as I say."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

"Did I tell you to leave her?"

"No, sir."

"No. I didn't. "The Master stared at him.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I was sick. It won't happen again." Harry feared for his life.

Before she knew it the Master had Harry in a head lock a shard of glass running down the side of his neck. Donna slid along the wall trying to put some distance between herself and the horror unfolding before her eyes.

The Master turned Harry around so he could watch her. "Shall I kill him?"

Donna shook her head. "It wasn't his fault. I've been planning this all week."

The Master dropped his voice. "Well, I think he deserves it. Sometimes we have to teach others a lesson. He should have put his heart and soul into it."

From the corner of her eye Donna could see a vase full of dried flowers and she turned to grab it with her good hand. Not wanting to do anything that would make her own situation worse Donna grasped hold of the vase but kept her distance.

"Oi!" She called. "Over here."

She watched the two men gauging, their reactions when she raised it in threat. There was a noticeable crack when the gun went off. The vase shattered in her hands and Harry dropped the gun as the Master cut his carotid artery with the shard of glass.

"Canthion's," The Master said. "Submissive to the last." The Master let go of Harry, his body slumping to the floor.

The tension in the air was palpable, as the Master stood and watched the blood drain from the wound, waiting for Harry to die. Donna knew now that the Master was as dangerous as he looked. He had switched personality again. Phoning one of his staff to come and clear up the mess. Ordering a buffet to share with her, he was ravenously hungry he told her.

The Master had stepped over Harry's now lifeless body and approached Donna who was watching, mouth agape.

"Just you and me now, Donna. We have this place all to ourselves. Sorry about the mess."

Donna had sat down and was perched on the edge of the sofa, her hands clasped in her lap. She looked over at Harry with concern and then back at the Master. His black suit and tie were covered in blood. His polished manner and charm were overridden by the mania. And he was loving it, clapping at all the excitement.

The horrible part was looking at Harry's body until someone came to clear it away. Little men were there now, tidying up, fixing a cover over the roof until it could be replaced. They'd given her a piece of white bandage-like material to wrap around her hand. The Master had spoken to each of them individually, giving them orders, milking his authority for all he was worth. He was clearly enjoying it, but for Donna it was torture. She looked on in disbelief as a mini music system was brought in and the Master put on a CD. A heart-rending rendition of 'Fire with Fire' filled the room.

"You killed him," she said, as he came to sit beside her on the sofa. She stared at the wall, not really seeing anything, her thoughts wandering.

"Yes. I could have tortured him, but, well, frankly I couldn't be bothered. Tell me, why would you want to escape when you have everything here you need. I thought you liked it here."

Donna dragged herself back to her present situation. "I need my family. I need the Doctor."

"What about me," he asked. "Don't you need little old me?"

"You're mad! I'm not scared of you. I'm leaving because I don't want to be here. And I don't care how long it takes, but I am gonna be gone. Outta here. You won't stop me."

The Master smiled at her and then looked away. When he turned back, he face was menacing. "You will not threaten me, Donna Noble. Do you understand? I can kill you just like that." He snapped his fingers. "And if I choose to do so, no-one, not even the Doctor, can stop me."

He got right up close to her face now, and whispered in her ear. "You are mine. Don't you ever forget that. Tomorrow morning, Donna, oh yes. I promise." And with that he kissed her on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18  Caught

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Eighteen – Caught**

Jack had convinced the Doctor that it would be better to return to Torchwood rather than going direct to Madeline's house. He needed to check up on her profile for himself. Know what he was dealing with. He also felt more comfortable if he was fully equipped to deal with any impending situation. The Doctor was impatient but agreed to return to the Hub and then take the SUV down to the Hertfordshire countryside. A few hours wouldn't make that much difference, he hoped. Donna had already been gone nearly a week.

Jack hadn't been able to find anything about Madeline Sullivan that was untoward. She appeared a model citizen, good at her job with a totally clean slate. She had worked on a couple of cases he was aware of, but everything indicated that she was an innocent party in all this. However, he was never one to take anything at face value, and he would make up his mind once he had found her and if necessary interrogated her.

They had arrived the following Saturday morning and parked a street away from her house. They spent a while learning the area, where her house was, what was in the immediate vicinity and the local roads.

Maddie's house was a whitewashed cottage set in a row of four. It overlooked a fairly quiet road and opposite her house lay the common. Beyond the common was a main road and to the left a woodland about half a mile square in size.

The Doctor and Captain Jack watched Maddie leave her house and followed her. The SQuIGe clearly indicating that the chip was still on her person.

By the time they caught up with her she had made it to the woodland area and was plainly terrified. Jack had managed to overtake her and was waiting for her. They tried not to frighten her any more than necessary, but she was not going to come with them easily and Jack had no option but to sneak up behind her, whilst the Doctor held her attention. He grabbed her firmly, a hand over her mouth to avoid drawing any unwanted attention.

She was strangely subdued once he had hold of her and he felt a tear fall over his arm as he kept her silent. "Madeline, listen to me" he said with unintended ferocity. He could feel her shaking in his arms and he held her close wrapping his arm around her stomach. He could feel her heart racing as he pressed up against her back. "Sshh. Sshh." Jack whispered in her ear. "It's okay, we won't hurt you."

She was sagging in his arms now and he realised that she was exhausted, wrung out from tension – and he could hardly blame her. He needed to get her back to the SUV so he could talk to her properly and find out what was going on. The Doctor was feeling in her jacket pockets and removed her mobile phone, keys and purse.

"I want you to come with us quietly or we will have to knock you out and carry you." Jack said softly in her ear. Maddie weighed up her options and knew either way she was in serious trouble. The Doctor put a hand in his overcoat and moved towards her. At the sight of the Doctor approaching Maddie started fighting again like a wild thing and they couldn't do anything with her like this.

"Please hold still, otherwise he is going to have to knock you out." Jack said.

Maddie completely ignored Jack's warning and so the Doctor approached her, regret in his eyes as he quietly placed his hands on each side of her head and waited the five seconds it took for him to touch her mind and render her unconscious.

#

Maddie woke a very short while later to find herself…where was she? Upside down? She took a moment to come to her senses. She was upside down, and a pavement was slowly moving forwards a few feet below her. She tried to work out what was happening and then with cold shock realised. She started hammering on the back of the person who was carrying her. Shouting out for the person to stop. She tried to kick her legs, but she couldn't get much leverage, her legs pinned at the thighs by whoever had hold of her.

Suddenly the person stopped and she heard a door slide open. She was eased inside a dark vehicle and two men climbed in beside her.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, leaning forward for the door.

The one who had carried her, The Captain, caught her hands and gently pushed her back into a seat. The other one, was really not getting involved. He looked uncomfortable being there. Maybe he didn't grab women from out in the open that often.

"Do you know who we are?" Captain Jack asked her. He took out his ID and showed her. "We're from Torchwood. Have you heard of Torchwood?"

Maddie chose not to answer. If they were after that chip, then she was not going to do anything to help them. She had been trusted with something vitally important, and she was not going to just roll over and give them what they wanted. Yes, she had heard of Torchwood, but she wasn't sure what to believe at the moment and wouldn't take any chances. She couldn't believe this was happening. Okay she'd been warned that these men were out there, but a large part of her never expected anything to happen. This sort of thing didn't happen to ordinary girls like her.

She looked back up at the Captain, he was still expecting an answer. Maddie looked away and over at the Doctor.

"Please don't be frightened. I'm sorry about all this." The Doctor indicated around the van. "But we need your help. I desperately need your help." He looked at her earnestly. "You have something we want. A small chip. I need it more than anything."

Maddie was curious for a moment and then remembered what Mr Lowe had told her. He was destructive. He had been the cause of so many deaths. He wasn't to be trusted.

"It would only be this big," he indicated with his fingers, "extremely minute. I need it to find a friend who is in serious danger."

Maddie chose to continue to ignore him and the Doctor ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Maddie this is extremely important. We know you have it, please…please help us."

Maddie could feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She felt so helpless now. She knew she shouldn't give in. Not to their mind games. No. Whatever happens she would not tell them. They were both watching her closely, waiting to see what she would do.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Maddie, in a tone that she hoped indicated her confusion.

Jack folded his arms. "You don't? I think you do. Now stop this and tell us where it is. Don't try to hide it, we can find it just like that" He snapped his fingers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maddie said again. "If I knew what you wanted, I'd help you. But I don't. Please, you both have to believe me."

Jack shook his head smiling a little. "You really think you can get away with this? We will search you if we have to and we know full well you have it on you. It would save us all a lot of time."

"I don't have it," Maddie denied. She glanced at her watch. "I have to go. I have people waiting for me."

He nodded but made no move to let her go, just looking at her. They stayed like that for a few moments a silent battle of wills. And then he sighed and nodded to the Doctor. "Okay, we take her back to base." he decided. "She will tell us there, one way or another."

Maddie's head shot up to look at the Captain. What did he mean? She turned to look at the Doctor again. His eyes were pleading with her to tell him. Maddie looked away again. Let them do whatever they wanted. She would not hand over the information easily.

Captain Jack climbed into the front of the vehicle and started the engine.


	19. Chapter 19  Catch Up

_I would really welcome some reviews, as currently there are no stats to indicate if anyone is reading my story. I hate to ask, but if anyone is reading and has the time to post a quick comment, even 'Hi' would do, then I would really appreciate it. Just so that I know I'm not here alone. Thankyou. :)_

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter Nineteen – Catch Up**

The Master stood back to admire his handiwork. Yes, she would be fine there. Unlikely to get into any trouble.

Donna pulled on the handcuff that had locked her to the wall. The steel locked round her wrist attached at the other end to a metal loop protruding from the white stonework.

"You can't leave me here like this," she shouted with concern. "What if I need to pee?"

The Master pursed his lips. "You'll be able to clean it up afterwards," he laughed at her. "I won't be long, don't worry. I know you'll miss me but I'll be back soon."

He waved at her and blew her a kiss then turned to the door, unlocking the catch with his laser screwdriver. "Be good now," he called back as he walked out into the corridor.

Outside the room, he buzzed the door locked again with his screwdriver and then whistled as he made his way outside to meet two of his very special staff about an issue he needed to discuss.

Outside the sky was a dark purple as the usual bright sky was covered with a light mist which sat just below the horizon. The Canthions were going about their business as usual and he grinned as he watched them ride by on their extremely unusual bikes. They looked similar to bicycles, yet two metallic pads replaced the wheels, jets of steam gushed from under these, propelling the machines and assisting their levitation. The seats were basic, and not that well cushioned, the Master winced as he considered the prospect of sitting on one. However they were fast and nippy considering their crudity and the Canthion's whipped by him as he kept to the walkway which was soft underfoot, rather like damp wet sand.

He had spoken with Mr Lowe and Miss Brockless earlier that morning, but he wanted to see them in person. He wanted hear how things were going in exact detail. All the little titbits. He wanted to laugh as he heard how the Doctor was trying to track down the vital chip, which he had so ingeniously hidden.

He walked into the café, which was basically a cabin made of wood, with various boxes of food laden on shelves behind a counter. He chose a pastry, which the owner removed from one of the see through boxes and poured a coffee from the jug on the counter. They hadn't quite got the hang of warm food and drinks, but it was a step in the right direction. He sniffed the coffee as he made his way to a table and wrinkled his nose. Thank goodness his own staff was trained in how to make a decent drink.

Within minutes Mr Lowe and Miss Brockless entered the café and sat down at the table, opposite him. Mr Lowe was clad in jeans and a leather jacket, whilst Miss Brockless wore a figure hugging silk blouse and tailored trousers. They had arrived moments earlier from earth using a vortex manipulator and were somewhat still recovering from what was an entirely new experience for them.

The Master watched them as they made themselves comfortable, his creations, entirely his and he was proud of them. The resurrection glove had proved to be everything he'd expected. It had certainly excited him, all that power entirely in his hands. He knew Torchwood had one too but doubted they would be able to use theirs to the extent that he could. The drain it had on a Time Lord's body could be serious. In the hands of a human it would probably kill them.

_Access to the Hub had been the trickiest part. He'd only been curious to begin with, wanting to find out more about Captain Jack. He'd entered via the invisible lift, using his laser screwdriver to activate the controls, while they chased down an alien across the Brecon Beacons. The idea was just to look, he didn't intend to steal or do anything to draw attention to himself. He just wanted information. However, on reaching the storage area he could not resist checking the contents and the urge to take a body to resurrect was something he couldn't control. He opened a few of the chambers but chose the smallest, lightest body. It would be less of a drain._

_Once Toshiko was revived and repaired, his hypnotic influence forced her to do his will. She begged him to let her die again, but the Master was not quite ready for that yet. It was two days after her resurrection that Toshiko fell ill. She didn't think it possible that someone in her situation could feel this way, but she gradually became weaker and the Master brought out the glove again to try and hold her life force in this world. What happened as a result of this astounded both of them. One solitary cell belonging to Owen Harper, but attached to Toshiko started rebuilding itself. It was almost like regeneration and the Master looked on in awe as the male form of Owen detached itself from Toshiko and became a living entity in its right._

"Owen, Toshiko," the Master greeted them both warmly. "Sit down, and tell me everything."

"All has gone to plan so far. She took the bait and is now the carrier." Tosh started. She was sitting on the edge of her chair, looking worried. "We're concerned about Ianto. He's noticed a difference in the Torchwood glove." She added.

"Ianto?" the Master pulled one of his childish faces.

"Yes, he's going to find out more. It looks serious – he might even find out the other one has been activated –he's not working on anything else at the moment."

The Master sighed and leant forward, looking into her eyes, working on the connection he had already forged with her. Toshiko, I'm sorry to hear about that, but you know what you have to do."

"Yep," Owen agreed, "but we can't just walk back in there. How far do you want us to go?" He leaned forward, his arms folded across the black leather jacket.

The Master thought back to when he had used the duplicate resurrection glove to revive Owen and Tosh only a few weeks ago. Their lives were now entirely in his hands. "I think you know what you need to do," he said slowly, strengthening the hypnotic bond he already had over him. "He's a very private person, Ianto, and I think you should deal with him in a very private way." He leant back in his chair.

Owen smiled. "We'll do what is needed. Leave it with us." He held up two fingers, cocked them like a gun, and then blew across the top of them. "Everything else is going okay. She's got the chip in her arm. She has no idea what it's for and she still believes we are part of the Government agency."

"Good, good." The Master grinned at them both.

"We showed her photos of Jack and the Doctor, so she was aware of them when they turned up." Tosh continued.

"They've found her already?" The Master asked. "That was quick. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not sure how," Owen said. "But they were onto her pretty quick. The good news is that I don't think she's the type to hand over the chip without a fight. Would like to be a fly on the wall for that one. Body searches the lot, I reckon." He licked his lips.

Tosh gave him a look that clearly stated she didn't approve.

"What?" Owen asked. "It's bound to happen."

"I don't think it'll be long before they have their tracker working. This means they'll be on this planet within a matter of days." Tosh stated. "If you are going to move Donna underground, I would suggest you do so quickly."

"Mmm, yes." The Master considered this. He rubbed his hands together. "Better get a move on then. Since you're here you can help me."

"What about Ianto?" Owen asked.

"Captain Jack's puppy boy can wait, I need you here first."

They chatted for a bit longer and then The Master got up to leave. He would have liked to have been in a position to handle Ianto himself and not leave it to other people.

He walked past Owen and ruffled his hair as he walked over to the café exit. "Meet me at Visaim this time tomorrow."

In truth he wasn't sure if Ianto was a threat or not, but would relish the chance of snuffing out Captain Jack's bit of fluff. It would be good, because then he would have delivered a blow to each of them, the Doctor and Captain Jack. But he had enough to concentrate on here.

Whatever happened, he would have two companions eliminated and that was a pretty good score.


	20. Chapter 20  Interrogation

_Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. Thankfully the stats are now back, so I'm able to see the number of views again. Reviews are of course still welcome but I am no longer in a state of panic. This is an extra long chapter by my standards, consider it a reward. :D Thanks again. :)_

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 20 – Interrogation**

Maddie sat back in the dark vehicle and looked out the window. She had already tried the handles and found the vehicle locked on a central locking system. That didn't surprise her. The windows were tinted so no-one would see in and she suspected the vehicle was soundproofed too. So she settled down and waited for whatever fate awaited her, wherever she was going, whoever she was going to meet. She was still nervous, but the initial panic had passed and there was nothing she could do about her situation.

She looked across the Doctor who was fiddling with her mobile phone, some kind of torch gripped between his teeth, the end glowed a bright blue. The phone was already in pieces in his lap and when he didn't find what he was looking for he returned it back in one piece, but with the SIM card removed.

Well she had a phone, thought Maddie, but she couldn't do a damn thing with it, it was totally useless now. Nevertheless she put it back in her pocket, because, she could sort out a new SIM later.

The Doctor had now turned his torch on her, and it was buzzing at her as he waved it up and down. She flinched, not quite sure what he was doing to her, although she could feel nothing from it physically. He was clearly a bit eccentric Maddie thought, so she could understand why he was described as dangerous.

"See this," he leaned across to her. "This means that the chip is on you. It's detected it."

Maddie looked at the odd torch instrument but had no idea what the glowing, buzzing thing meant. Giving the Doctor a 'you're mad' look, she turned back to look out the window.

They were on a motorway now, speeding along at what, 90mph? They were way past the speed limit anyway. Maybe they would get pulled over and she would have the chance to alert someone to her predicament.

"You see, my friend, Donna, is in serious trouble."

Maddie looked back at the Doctor as he carried on talking.

"She is in danger and I need to find her. How do you think I can find her?"

"I don't know, call the police?" Maddie suggested in a voice stronger than she felt.

"It's a little more complicated than that."

'I bet it is,' thought Maddie.

He now brought a dark maroon object out of his pocket. "This is a Kafides tracker," he held the object out for her to look at, but Maddie kept her hands clasped between her knees. "It needs a chip. If I have the chip I can find my friend." The Doctor looked at her, searching her face, to see if she understood.

It was like sitting next to the only madman on the bus. You never knew what he would do next. Only in this instance Maddie wasn't even sure if she was safe sitting next to him. She nodded her head at him and looked away again.

Exasperated the Doctor raised his voice. "Maddie! Why won't you help me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maddie retorted and resigned herself to ignoring him for the rest of the journey.

Sadly the Doctor stroked the Kafides tracker before putting it back into his pocket. Here she was sitting next to him, and she had what he so badly needed. Only he couldn't do a thing about it. It was totally frustrating. He thought of Donna, locked up probably, God knows where. He was sure she could hold her own, even against the Master, but this didn't make him feel any easier.

#

Maddie was handcuffed before she was taken from the vehicle once they'd reached their destination. The metal was cold round her wrists and she felt awkward and embarrassed as they walked her to the entrance to Torchwood 3. There were people about in the late afternoon sun, but they took no notice of her as she was escorted to the unobtrusive door of the tourist information office. Her feet hesitated once inside and they were reluctant to carry her any further, but a firm shove in her back from Captain Jack propelled her forward and with a gulp she continued walking.

Eventually a large security door rolled back to reveal the heart of the Hub to her. For a moment she stood in wonderment, as she took in all the technology vying for space within the underground cavern.

"Wow!" the words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

"Torchwood 3," Jack informed her, a hint of pride in his voice.

They stood for a moment surveying the scene before them, before the Doctor, eager for a result, pushed past them and bounded down the steps. "Can we get a move on?" he asked impatiently.

A slim dark haired woman approached Jack and smiled at Maddie.

"Hello, Jack."

"Gwen, this is Maddie. See if you can work your charm on her, as mine clearly isn't working." Jack took Maddie by the elbow and walked her down the stairs leaving her in Gwen's custody.

"That's a first Jack, isn't it? Your charm not working." Gwen laughed as she indicated to Maddie that she wanted her to walk on.

Maddie was escorted down to the cells, where Gwen removed the handcuffs and promptly locked her in. Standing on the other side of the glass door she observed her new prisoner, puzzled.

"So, Maddie. Why don't you tell me what's going on."

Maddie had liked the look of Gwen as soon as she saw her. Here, she felt, was someone who may just be approachable, and from whom she may just find some sympathy.

"I don't know what's going on," Maddie stated. "I was walking into town, and…well I was grabbed and brought here."

Gwen looked at her compassionately.

"I don't know why," Maddie finished earnestly.

"You don't expect me to believe that? Come on Maddie, you know why we brought you here."

"They think I have something of theirs. But I don't!"

"Who gave it to you? Who are you scared of?"

"Nobody. I'm scared of you." Maddie clamped her mouth shut. She was in danger of saying too much, and this woman was so easy to talk to. She almost felt like telling her everything. "Are you really Torchwood?"

"Yes, we are." Gwen smiled back at her. "You don't need to be scared of us."

Maddie was confused now. She knew who Torchwood was, she knew what they did. Why were they involved in this? Why did Mr Lowe want her to keep the chip out of their hands? Were Mr Lowe and Miss Brockless really who they said they were? Surely, they must be. These people were Torchwood, but they worked outside the law. Not knowing what to believe and realising that she was in trouble whichever side she took Maddie determined to stay silent from here on.

"Maddie," Gwen tried again. "I am probably your only friend here. If you don't talk to me, things are going to get a lot worse."

Maddie chose to turn her back on her. Hugging her arms around herself, she walked to the back of the cell and did her best to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill.

#

Jack and the Doctor were watching on the monitor in the meeting room. The Doctor was becoming more frustrated as each minute ticked by.

"Get Gwen to search her." He demanded of Jack.

"Let Gwen try talking to her first, see what she can find out." Jack stood arms folded watching the screen closely. "We have the computers scanning already. They will tell us what we want to know soon enough."

The Doctor continued to pace the room. He wanted to shake the woman. Why delay the inevitable? He couldn't understand it.

"Gwen's coming back," Jack commented, watching Maddie turn her back and Gwen leave the cells. "She may have found out something."

When Gwen entered the room, she had nothing to tell them.

"She's scared more than anything. If this is the Master, as you said earlier Jack, then he has threatened her with something, and she won't back down."

Jack looked from Gwen to the Doctor and then back at Gwen. "Okay, bring her in here. We'll see if we can break her down."

#

As Maddie entered the boardroom the first thing she noticed was the large table dominating the room. Then she saw the huge screen taking up one wall, and depicted on the screen a close up of the cell she had just left.

She looked in turn at each person in the room and then sat down as Jack pulled out a chair. She was tired now. All she wanted to do was go home. She felt safe in the knowledge that whatever happened they wouldn't find what she was hiding. But they were treating her like a criminal, holding her prisoner and she didn't like it. She was scared, but also an indomitable strength steeled her to cope with whatever was coming next.

Jack leant across the table, his face as close to Maddie's as possible without touching. "I think it's time you stopped playing games and hand it over."

Maddie looked down at the table, engrossed in the grain of the wood. The table had been polished to a high shine, much better than what she could manage at home, she thought bizarrely. She ran her finger over it, trying to block out Jack's presence.

"This is ridiculous!" the Doctor shouted. "I want that chip. Now!" He strode towards Maddie fierce intent written on his face, and she leant back, the force and power of his presence making her recoil. He turned to Jack. "Do something, before _I_ do something I regret!"

"Maddie!" Jack commanded. The tone of his voice pulling her eyes to his face. "I suggest you hand that chip over right now, otherwise God help me, I will search you myself."

#

Maddie had been left alone in the meeting room with Gwen. She was holding out her hand, waiting for her jacket, so reluctantly Maddie shrugged it off. She held it out to Gwen, just slightly out of her reach, so she had to lean forward and grasp it.

Maddie stood still and watched as Gwen went through the pockets, through the lining, checking it thoroughly for anything cleverly hidden. Maddie was not going to like this. There was nothing more humiliating than being searched, but she had realised this would eventually happen and swallowed hard when Jack and the Doctor left the room.

What would she want next; her jumper? Her jeans? She hoped there weren't cameras in the room here, but suspected that there would be.

Before Gwen got any further, the door swung open and Captain Jack and the Doctor hurried in.

"Okay, we've got it." Jack said. Picking up a remote control and switching on the screen in room.

The screen now displayed the outline of a human body. The veins, the heart, all the internal organs could also be seen.

It was her body, Maddie realised, as Jack walked up to the screen and tapped his fingers at the exact spot which corresponded with the chip in her right arm. She could see clearly the tiny circular chip, glaringly obvious on the screen. Taking a deep breath, she looked from Jack, to the Doctor and finally to Gwen. What would they do now? Chop her arm off?

Gwen looked from Maddie, to the screen and then back at her. "Who's going to remove it?" she asked.

"I will." The Doctor said confidently, beaming a broad grin at her. "This way to the morgue."

"What?" Maddie exclaimed. "What do you mean morgue?"

"Spit spot," the Doctor said cheerily. "We've got work to do."

#

Maddie sat on the cold metal surface and looked anxiously at the array of medical equipment the Doctor was gathering around him. He was a doctor so presumably he knew what he was doing, but even so, did he actually need so many knives and scalpels?

He indicated that he wanted her to remove her jumper, and she immediately wished she'd worn something short-sleeved that morning. She pulled it over her head and handed it to Gwen, who was there for moral support it seemed. Folding her arms across her chest hiding her white lacy bra, she looked into the distance feeling decidedly self-conscious.

As she worried her bottom lip, wondering what the consequences of this would be, the Doctor's words invaded her thoughts. He was complaining about the antiquated equipment and remarking on the fact that he hadn't used a syringe and needle in absolutely eons.

Gwen swiped her arm with antiseptic and smiled at her encouragingly.

Trembling, Maddie watched him approach with the said antiquated equipment, which looked as modern as anything she'd come across and winced as he injected the local anaesthetic into her arm.

"There, that should do it. Give it a few seconds and you won't feel the blade cutting in."

Didn't he have any idea how much he was unnerving her, Maddie wondered, as she watched him put on some spectacles to recheck his line of medical equipment.

The few seconds they waited for the anaesthetic to work passed slowly. Maddie was grateful that he at least waited for it to work. Given his previous impatience she half expected him to set to work regardless of the pain it caused.

Her arm was now numb from shoulder to elbow and it seemed the procedure was about to start.

"Okay, Miss Sullivan," the Doctor said. "Let's get you de-chipped."

She wasn't sure if it was worry regarding what Mr Lowe and Miss Brockless would do once they found out, or worry about what Torchwood would do once they had what they wanted. She only knew that her mind was swimming with different scenarios and when the Doctor approached with the scalpel, which to her looked deadly, and a big glint in his eye, her conscious gave up on her altogether and she fainted clean away.

When she came to, she was lying flat out on the slab. A white sheet covered her top half and a rather large sterile dressing covered her upper arm. If she could have seen underneath the dressing she would have found some rather neat little stitches. Her arms rested on top of the sheet and she raised her hands to rub her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Gwen walked over and smiled down at her.

Maddie sat up and held the sheet up to her chin, looking round for her jumper. Gwen realised what she was after and brought it over to her.

"I'm okay," Maddie answered, tugging the warm woollen sleeves over her arms.

"Good, good. Come with me, we'll get you a warm drink."

Gwen knew Jack was already intending to retcon her once the ordeal was over. She wouldn't remember anything once they returned her home, and for all intents and purposes, if it wasn't for the big hole in her arm, she wouldn't have been any wiser regarding the chip.

Walking back into the boardroom, Jack was already there and offered her a seat.

"Ianto is just getting you a drink. Once you feel a little more yourself, we'll take you home." He watched her closely, making sure she wasn't any worse for wear following the Doctor's little operation.

Maddie nodded and sat down.

"Do you want to tell us anything about what happened? Who gave you the chip? You can't deny it anymore."

Maddie shook her head, too tired to speak and totally devoid of any coherent thought at that moment.

Jack sighed and regarded her seriously. "Okay, I have a feeling I know who it was. If you talk to me I can protect you. But if you don't…" he shrugged.

Suddenly the door burst open and the Doctor stormed in. His face was a combination of disbelief, doubt but mainly fury. With thunder in his voice, he turned on Maddie.

"It doesn't work! What the hell have you done to it?"


	21. Chapter 21  Viva Las Visaim

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 21 – Viva Las Visaim**

Donna had no opportunity until now to talk alone to the Canthions. She stayed that morning chained to the wall, doing her usual trick of pretending that she was resigned to her fate. It wasn't until she realised the Master could be back at any time, that she knew she would have to take advantage of the situation now.

Her injured hand was sore and occasionally the wound would open again as fresh blood leaked through onto the bandage. She would ask one of the Canthions if they had a fresh dressing. Perhaps she could get them on her side, if she could actually get them to understand her.

Listening intently she stayed still and alert until she heard movement outside the door. "Hey! Hey, someone help!" she called out.

She waited a moment and then shouted again.

"I need some help, I'm bleeding again!" She yelled.

A Canthion entered the room and after locking the door approached her warily. He didn't come too close just watched her with a mounting fear, occasionally looking back towards the door. He looked like he was desperate for the Master to return and actually tell him what to do. As if he feared that he may do something wrong and be punished severely.

Blinking rapidly, his head resting on his shoulders, he looked across at Donna but said nothing.

"You okay?" He eventually croaked.

Donna gasped when he spoke to her.

He came further into the room. "What wrong?"

Wordlessly Donna held up her injured hand and showed him that it had started bleeding again.

"I get help," the Canthion whispered, watching her cautiously. "It needs more suqui." He waited for her to nod her head in confirmation. "I go now."

Donna asked tiredly. "Can you unlock my other hand? My wrist hurts real badly. That bastard locked me up too tight. I know you will have your orders, it's just that…" Donna left the statement hanging in the air.

The Canthion moved forward again, looked over to her hand locked to the wall. "It would not be well. Master."

"Yes, but I'm sure he wouldn't want me to be in pain. He'd want you to look after me."

"I cannot."

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying," Donna agreed. "But don't expect me to help you, when he complains that you didn't help." She spat back. "I don't think he expected me to hurt like this. I don't know if I can take the pain any more. It hurts so badly." Her eyes filled with crocodile tears and she let out a mournful sob.

"Oh!" The Canthion sighed. "Want to help. Can't. He is back soon. He helps."

"No, not him!" Donna brushed the tears from her eyes with her bandaged hand angrily. "You know I can't stand people who can't stand on their own two feet and make their own decisions. I want out of here. I want your help."

"I can't help," the Canthion said. "He like you. I not argue." He pulled a face. "You stay."

Donna laughed then. "Oh God, I don't want him to like me. That's the problem."

"You don't choose," the man exclaimed. "You like him."

Donna laughed again. "Thanks for the advice."

"I get suqui now."

A fat lot of good that was, Donna fumed to herself. She scowled at the door which the man had walked back through and locked carefully behind him.

Shifting herself around on the floor she tried to make herself more comfortable.

#

The Master returned some while later. He came into the room humming 'Viva Las Vegas' and slid over to Donna with a wide smile on his face.

"Donna, Donna Noble, we are on the move. Pack your bags. It's time to hit the road."

"Where are we going then?" Donna asked rudely.

"Oh bright lights, big city…you'll love it."

He unlocked her handcuffs and dragged her to her feet.

"Oh you haven't got any luggage have you," he pursed his lips considering this fact. "Still it's always best to travel light, I think."

He threw the handcuffs across the room and with a final look around the room directed Donna towards the door.

"Pity about the ceiling, it was rather pretty." The corners of his mouth turned down in a petulant pout. "Still, come along, I've some new friends for you to meet."

#

Outside Donna kept walking ahead obediently, somewhat encouraged by the gun held against her back.

The buildings soon began to become few and far between and eventually they were at what Donna called the backend of beyond.

"Welcome to Visaim," the Master said, the grin not quite reaching his eyes. "I hope your stay is an enjoyable one."

Here they stopped and met with another man and woman. Donna listened as the Master spoke to them. Owen he'd called the man. She didn't know what the woman was called. They both held a gun and torches poked out of their jean pockets. The Master handed over some folded papers to the man and then handed Donna over to their custody.

"Walk this way," the woman directed with her gun.

Owen grabbed her wrist, twisting painfully and forced her to walk further out into deserted scrubland.

Owen and the woman chatted together as they walked. Tosh, he had called her, and from what Donna could tell he wasn't happy being here.

"Bollocks to this. When this is done I'm off back home."

"You don't want to mess with him, Owen. Remember, we owe him our lives."

"Yeah, right. Well I've got one final debt to pay and that's it as far as I'm concerned."

"So, where are we off to then?" Donna asked as cheerily as she could. "Somewhere nice, I hope."

"Just shut up and keep walking," she was instructed by Owen.

"Don't overdo the friendliness," Donna retorted.

The man ignored her, so they fell into silence as they walked.

Gradually the ground became rockier and the sand underneath their feet gave way to stones and pebbles. Trees grew larger and stronger, although Donna had not seen trees like them before. They were russet and golden in colour and they made a glorious contrast to the barren landscape she had just passed through.

They stopped by a rocky outcrop and Owen pulled aside some bushes to reveal an underground entrance. This was barred by a wire gate attached to fencing that seemed to run around the interior of the hollow. He shone his torch inside, the beam reflecting jerkily off the mud brown walls. Owen put his hand up to the gate and released the latch allowing them access to the tunnel.

"In," Tosh instructed, waving her gun and pushing Donna through into the darkness.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light but as she felt her way along the passage she began to find her sight becoming clearer. The air was cool but the further in they went it began to hang heavy with a cloying dampness. The earthen walls eventually gave way to metal struts and soon the whole area opened into a large cavern.

"So, what is this place? And what do we do now, if I may ask?" Donna looked around with hands on hips. There was a distant metallic sound, the hum of an engine, vast and powerful.

"Underground reservoir," Owen replied. "Think of it as a swimming pool, only much, much bigger."

"This way," the woman said shining her torch further into the darkness.

Donna followed her through the cavern and along a tunnel reaching out from the other side. They came to a dead end and a cell made out of wood, blackened with age, each baton a foot square in diameter. Hanging from the ceiling were handcuffs, attached to long chains.

"In here," the woman said and pushed her through the door. "You'll stay here until it's time."

"Time for what?" Donna asked.

"Time to die," Owen said, attaching her hands to the cuffs, so she couldn't move from the centre of the room. He stood back and studied his handiwork and then, satisfied with his result, he closed the door, locking it with a key.

"I can't die out here," Donna shouted at him. "No-one will find me."

Owen continued to study her, watching her twist and turn in the irons. "That's the general idea, sweetheart," he said as he walked away.


	22. Chapter 22  Revelations

_This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Elisabeth Sladen. She will be sadly missed._

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 22 – Revelations**

The Doctor knew he wouldn't rest until he got to the bottom of the matter. Removing the chip from Maddie he thought that finally he'd be able to do something about finding Donna. He knew that she would be relying on him to find her and bring her home and he could not, would not let her down.

And now this had happened.

"Maddie, Donna's life is in danger. This isn't a game. If I don't find her she will die." The Doctor watched her closely to see if finally she would see sense.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry she's in danger, honestly. But you have what you wanted, and I don't know why it's not working. I really don't."

"Please, I am begging you to help me."

"I can't, I'm sorry." Maddie returned his gaze, wary and confused.

He was utterly outraged by the situation. All rational thought left him and right now he was at the end of his tether. He was not in the mood for arguments and he wouldn't accept denials, he wanted the answer and he wanted it now. He rounded on Maddie and struck her forcefully with his words.

Maddie was moving back from him now, but he was running out of time. If his actions were rash now, then so be it. At least he would get results rather than let the matter run away from him again! Calmness and friendliness were not an option now. She may be an innocent party to this, but a party to it she still was.

He suspected that she knew a damn-sight more than she had already let on. Working where she did, she needed a certain amount of nerve and to be fair she'd coped with the situation pretty well so far. Although her emotional reaction had been touching at times, she'd proved to be a tough cookie to crack.

She wouldn't be talked into doing anything, but maybe he could trick her into revealing something. In fact she was turning into something of a revelation. Even Torchwood, had been mesmerised by her little performance earlier.

The Doctor had noticed that beside everything else, she had revealed very little about herself. They knew where she lived, where she worked, but this information had been achieved through other sources. He was willing to respect her privacy – he wasn't one to reveal personal matters either. Nevertheless he suspected there was a lot more to her than met the eye and he really wanted to dig in and find out if he was right.

He was being impetuous and not remotely practical, but he couldn't do anything about it. Damn her, she was making him impetuous and irrational.

#

Chills ran down Maddie's spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, as she faced the full force of the Doctor's anger. She was confused, scared but also annoyed that whatever had gone wrong, he seemed to think it was her fault.

The Doctor slammed his fist on the table. "That's it, enough! I don't know what you've done, but you had better undo it. Right now!"

"What do you mean, what have I done? I haven't done anything. How could I?"

Jack walked around the table, holding his hand out towards her, telling her to shut up. "Hang on," he told her, and then turning to the Doctor. "What's wrong?"

"It's not working. It's signalling that Donna is here." He smacked the tracker against the palm of his hand in frustration, as if that would make it work.

He turned on Maddie and advanced towards her, the anger in his voice matching the fire in his eyes. "What have you done to it?"

Maddie backed away but immediately came up against the table and could retreat no further.

But then the Doctor stopped.

"Oh!" he ruffled his hair. "Hang on."

He walked away from her again back to the door, walked through the doorway and shut the door behind him. He waited outside for a few moments and then he opened the door and walked back in, closing the door behind him again.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other puzzled.

"That's it," he said. "Oh you are clever. I'd forgotten just how clever you are."

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Jack asked.

"It's picked up Maddie's DNA," the Doctor said. "The chip is ingrained with both Donna and Maddie's DNA." He started pacing the room, rattling off ideas as he walked. "So Maddie's is the second genetic code. It wants to find her first. Once I'm in the same room…okay it takes a moment to recognise that…then it wants to find the first code. If I move away, like this, there it goes. It's directing me back to Maddie again. So that means…" he stopped and looked up at Maddie.

Maddie looked back at him blankly.

"That means, you'll need to come with me," he finished.

"Oh no!" Maddie said, incredulous. "No way!"

Jack walked up to the Doctor. "Okay, let me get this straight. The tracker is now trying to find two genetic codes. It will only find Donna if it is satisfied that it's found Maddie."

"Yep," the Doctor answered. "Isn't that just brilliant."

Maddie thought it was anything but brilliant.

"Can't you delete her DNA from its memory?" Jack asked.

"No, they have melded. There's no way of deleting it, without deleting Donna from the chip too."

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Back to the TARDIS," the Doctor retorted with huge grin. "It'll be just like old times, you and me, and…"

They both looked at Maddie then, realising that she may not want to be such a willing participant in this. She was watching them. Arms folded a disbelieving look on her face.

The Doctor grabbed her arm, totally animated now that he got what he needed. "Come with me, Maddie. I need to show you something." He yanked her to her feet and dragged her from the room.

Maddie followed reluctantly. She felt relieved in one respect, because the intense atmosphere had now lifted. But it had been replaced with a crazy exuberance, which continued to make her uneasy.

The Doctor let go of her once he had reached the middle of the hub. Maddie watched as he stopped in front of a large dark blue police box and produced a key from his pocket. He grinned at her before going in and Maddie felt strangely curious. She wondered what he would bring out to show her, a whistle, a baton, a fire extinguisher. She couldn't begin to imagine.

"Go in," Captain Jack whispered in her ear.

"What?" she turned round to look at him.

"Go in," he repeated. "You'll be surprised."

Maddie decided to humour him, at least now she wasn't being treated like a criminal so what harm could it do?

She walked up to the box and opened the door, stepping inside without a second thought. And then she stopped abruptly. She felt Jack cannon into the back of her, but still she didn't move.

The inside was huge, it was totally incomprehensible, an amber glow, radiated around the room, lending a warm ambience to the place. In the middle of the room, a machine, an engine, Maddie wasn't sure what it was, was moving up and down and making a weird grinding noise. The machine glowed with a pale blue-green light which made the space seem slightly eerie. There were coral struts growing out of the middle of the floor, which bowed and weaved their way to the ceiling. The walls were of a burnished bronze and covered in roundels from top to bottom, whilst the metal grating underneath her feet vibrated with the hum of the engine.

Her senses were overcome with the surrealism of it all, and then her instincts made her turn and flee. But her exit, the only exit was barred by Jack.

He stood there, the impassable barrier between her and the door. She knew it was not even worth the effort to try and get past him so she turned round again, and took a deep breath. Working up the courage she moved forward ever so slightly, making her way slowly up the gangplank. But she would not go any further. She would not get too close to that machine.

Nails biting into the palm of her hands, she stood on the edge of this vast room and mentally ran through her mind to confirm she had just walked through the door of a police box. It didn't make sense and looking around she knew that the strange day was just going to get a lot stranger.


	23. Chapter 23  Promise Fulfilled

_I just want to say before I post this chapter, to all the Donna fans, I'm sorry._

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 23 – Promise fulfilled**

The Master finished tying up matters at the house. He only needed one servant now, so he disposed of a couple of the Canthions. He also had to remove Harry's body from the cell and arranged this with his contacts who were persuaded to help.

Now it was time to check up on his prize. He wanted to tease, prod and probe, to push her as far as she would allow, farther than that even. He wanted to have stories to regale to the Doctor that would make his spikey hair curl. He wanted to have fun!

He reached Visaim later on that evening and had already had word from Owen and Tosh that their job was done. They were using the vortex manipulator to return to Earth. They had one job left to complete and then he was going to dispose of them too. It had been fun whilst it lasted.

Pushing aside the bushes, he pulled the torch from his jacket pocket and made his way underground. The further in he went, the more he listened for sounds. He was hoping she'd be crying, or screaming maybe. He wanted her to be going through some sort of torment that would feed his depraved mind.

He walked up to the steel structure to his right and paused momentarily, silent, thinking. He'd wait until the Doctor was within hours of reaching Donna and then he'd blow the reservoir. Oh the pleasure of knowing the Doctor would be so near, and yet he'd never be able to get to her. All that trouble, and he would never reach her. The Master would make sure of that.

#

Donna hung from the chains in the underground cell, feeling bruised and alone. She couldn't get any rest from her thoughts, but at least she didn't have to look at the subject of her problems.

Now however her relief at his choice to steer clear was broken when she heard him calling her name. She listened intently, working out how far away he was, how long it would take him to reach her.

"Donna. Oh Donnnnaaa," he called in a sing song voice. "Donna! I've got something for you!"

"Something for me?" she was momentarily confused. Then she started shouting. Cursing him and demanding to be set free. Her legs kicked out, pounding on the wooden bars that kept her confined.

"Aww, Donna, there you are," he smarmed when he reached her. "Can I come in?"

"Yes – no!"

"Oh come on – don't be coy!"

"Just get me out of here!" she hissed at him.

"Mmm, I'm not sure if I should do that," he said placing the torch on the floor in a position that illuminated the cell. Unlocking the door, he went inside.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when the Doctor gets here."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he said biting his knuckles. "Actually, I was going to say the exact same thing to you."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Trouble. Doctor. They go hand in hand don't they." The Master nodded at her.

Donna frowned at him, knowing he was right, but not wanting to agree with him. She was wary of him, guarding her expression with a careful smile.

The Master walked over to her and reached up, winding his hand through her hair. "You are so beautiful," he said.

Donna froze for a moment, shocked by his action then jerked her head away. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Nope," the Master answered.

He trailed his fingers down the side of her cheek and then along her neck.

Again Donna was momentarily surprised by his action but then kicked out at him with her foot.

"Temper, temper." He soothed.

His hand continued to trace a line along her collar bone to the hollow at her throat.

"Get off me!" she shouted in his ear.

"Come on now, this is our fun time. I did promise."

"Sod off."

He walked up close to her. "Hey, Red, let's have a party."

She fumed at his reference to her hair colour and looked at him non-plussed, her head cocked to one side. "My name's Donna."

The Master grinned. "So it is." He looked her carefully up and down.

Donna looked at his smug face, but whatever he was thinking he was keeping it to himself. She shot him a narrow glance before asking. "So what are you doing here, then?"

It turned out he was here merely for entertainment. He was excited at the prospect of time with her. There was nothing she could do being in the position she was. All she could do was kick out at him viscously, but that only made it more exciting for him. He walked behind her, to dodge her legs and then ran his hands along both her arms still attached to the chains. Lifting her hair up in one hand he kissed the back of her neck, ignoring the shrieks of protest resounding round the small room. Donna was worried, there was nothing she could do to stop him and he clearly relished the upper hand.

"Donna. Darling. Just enjoy it." He reached up and whispered conspiratorially in her ear. "Thought you should know," he said quietly. "I was thinking about you all last night."

"No!" Donna gasped. He was making her skin crawl. Defiantly she peered at the Master. "You want your head testing."

"Actually, I've been thinking about you today as well," he continued. "And now that you're, well, like this," he waved his hand at the chains, "I just want you all the more."

Donna sighed. "Is this likely to be a permanent arrangement? I mean this cell is not the most convivial of places, there's not really much room."

The Master inclined his head on one side, watching her. "I think it probably is. Sometimes relationships run their course, don't they? I think ours will be pretty short-lived, Donna. I'm pleased that you're interested though – very touching."

She smiled at him. "It's my pleasure."

"You don't mean that," The Master teased.

"No, I don't," Donna agreed.

The Master took of his jacket at hung it carefully between two of the wooden posts. He had the rest of the day to spend with her, all night too if she was lucky. He moved round and stood directly behind her. Within minutes his hands were running through her curls again and she was kicking back at him in anger at his touch. The conversation turned to vehement swear-words and he pushed up behind her glimpsing her eyelashes whilst rubbing her neck with his stubble. This close up he could smell her scent – soap and fear mixed together in a delicious aroma. His hands began to journey over her body and he delighted in her feel offset by the forcefulness of her complaints.

His hands went off in search of other parts of her body and he gave her breast a tight squeeze when he covered it. He moved around to get a better spot but Donna had a good fighting spirit and he also had to work on a method of dodging her kicks whilst still getting what he needed.

Donna had a pretty good aim though and some of the blows were almost painful. She suspected that if she didn't keep up the defensive action then her body would be invaded in a totally different way. Despite what she was doing, she wasn't sure how long she could fight him off – he was pumped for it and she wasn't looking forward to the trial ahead.

"Aagh!" she shot a well-aimed blow behind her and caught him on the shins.

In the event, she lost the battle. Tiring of her game the Master produced electrical cabling tape from his pocket. Singing 'Don't Stop Me Now', he bound her ankles together and grinned unashamedly. Donna was close to tears and too exhausted to put up any more of a fight. He was grabbing at her all over now, and generally getting over excited with the experience. He spun her around, wanting to her to see how happy she was making him….

#

Once it was over, he picked up his jacket and left her still hanging. She was broken now and her spirit had deserted her. Clowning around the Master, pulled a sad face and then waved her goodbye. He started to walk off and then took a couple of steps back, taking once last look at her.

"It was a pleasure," he said. "Have a good sleep now."

Donna didn't answer, she had conceded defeat. Even the Doctor couldn't save her now.


	24. Chapter 24  Canthion

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 24 – Canthion**

"Come and watch," the Doctor called to her.

Maddie baulked. "I'd rather wait over here thanks."

She stood motionless watching the Doctor fiddle with different implements on the console. He had taken some glasses from his pocket and put them on. He'd then taken the Kafides tracker and placed it in housing on the deck. He now pulled a screen towards him, watching the patterns and swirls as they unfolded before him. Watching him she felt as trapped as the hair she'd clipped to the back of her head.

"What's he doing?" she asked Captain Jack.

"Trying to find out where Donna is."

"What's he doing now?" she asked a moment later.

"Piloting the ship," Jack answered.

"What? What do you mean? This…this is a ship?"

"Spaceship," Jack answered with a smile on his face, watching her closely.

"How does it fly?" she asked disbelieving him.

"It travels via the Time Vortex."

"How long does it take?"

"Not long, we just materialise wherever the Doctor sets the co-ordinates."

The Doctor looked up with concern. He knew where this conversation was going. He'd had them many times before.

Maddie laughed cynically at him. "Yeah right."

"Questions, questions!" the Doctor called from the central console.

Jack walked past her and up towards the Doctor. "How's it going?"

"Yep, we have locked on. We're heading for the Horsehead Nebula."

"Nice," Jack nodded his head.

"There are worse places," the Doctor agreed.

"Can you tell what planet?"

"Nope, won't know until we enter the system."

The Doctor turned a couple of dials and TARDIS shifted slightly underneath them. He then turned to watch Maddie, to make sure she was all right. He knew the effect his TARDIS could have on some people and he wasn't sure how she would cope with this.

"All right?" he called out to her. "Maddie?"

Maddie had seen enough and turned to walk back down the ramp. She would wait outside whilst they played with their little toy.

"Whoa," The Doctor called, racing after her, as he saw she intended to leave. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Great big galaxy out there. Don't want you falling out." He held his arms out across the gangway, blocking her way.

"Excuse me, please," Maddie asked politely, trying to push her way past him.

"Sit down!" the Doctor shouted fiercely, pointing to the pilot seat and giving her a look that dared her to argue with him.

In this instance, Maddie decided to do as he said.

The Doctor raced back to his controls and looked back at the screen. "Oh I was hoping we would visit the Ood again. Never mind, another time maybe." He stared at the screen concentrating. "Wants to take us further," he muttered to himself. "Come on now, show me where she is. Come on," he coerced the equipment gently.

"Ooh!" He exclaimed again a few moments later. "Canthion. Not bad, I like Canthion."

"Is that where she is?" Jack peered over his shoulder, reading the Gallifreyan writing.

"Seems so, yes."

"Donna will be safe there," Jack said, but then saw the Doctor's face. "Well, not counting the Master," he added.

With a grinding noise, the TARDIS powered down and eventually fell silent. The Doctor retrieved the Kafides tracker from the central console, grabbed his coat and waved Maddie out with a mischievous grin.

Jack grabbed her arm and led her through the TARDIS doors.

Maddie baulked as soon as she stepped outside. Looked back at the TARDIS and then around at her surroundings. "This is...this is…"

"Another planet," Jack finished for her, catching her hand. "Welcome to space travel."

"I don't believe it." Maddie said, taking in the violet sky and the two amber suns shining down. Around her little hunchbacked men were going about their business. The only transport they seemed to have, were similar to bicycles, yet powered by something else as they levitated above the ground and moved at an alarming pace.

The Doctor followed them out, waiting for Maddie to come to terms with the sudden change. He scuffed one toe of his trainer on the soil and looked around. He was toying with his tracker again, intent on getting a signal. He indicated to Jack to keep a hold of Maddie. He didn't want her to wander off.

Maddie, as it happened, didn't have any intention of going anywhere alone. She would stick to him like glue.

As the Doctor strode off, she and Jack walked after him. Every few steps she had to run to keep up with them, their long legs far out reaching hers.

#

Maddie couldn't help her curiosity now that she was here. "This Donna," she asked. "Who is she? What's happened?"

"She's been taken," the Doctor said. "I can't believe he had the nerve."

"I'm sorry," said Maddie quietly.

He nodded. "I will find her. I owe it to her family."

"What does she look like? I could help you look," Maddie suggested, hoping she was coming across as caring. There was after all nothing she could do until they'd found her. "Tell me about her, is she likely to be scared."

The Doctor actually laughed at her. "Anyone else might be – but not Donna. At least if she is, she won't show it."

"Are you in love with her?" Maddie heard the words come out of her mouth before she could stop them and immediately flushed deep red. "Never mind, don't answer. Let's just find her."

But the Doctor had stopped and turned her towards him. "We are good friends. I need her and I love her as a friend. It is nothing more than that. I would die for her and I count myself lucky to have had her around."

The subject was clearly closed as he released her and walked faster.

Maddie felt tears threatening and realised she couldn't handle this situation much longer.

Jack caught her distress and held her hand. "What? What's wrong?"

She couldn't speak past the lump in her throat, just shaking her head. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tight. He was sure the Doctor hadn't meant to upset her.

In truth, Maddie wasn't sure if she was upset about the Doctor or whether the emotion was a release from a build up over the last few hours. Either way, she didn't want to be the cause of the Doctor's distress. He had enough to concern himself with without her adding to his worries.

She spoke quietly to Jack. "Just a little overwhelmed at the situation. Nothing I can't handle really – it just got to me for a moment."

It was almost the truth. But in the end, now wasn't the time to relay all her fears, especially concerning the people who supplied the chip in the first place. Maddie hadn't worked out how she was going to deal with that little problem – and she knew it would rear its head at some point in the near future. She was here now, this was her concern, and she was quite proud of how she had borne up so far.

#

As they entered the city Maddie looked around her in awe. The city was beautiful. The most glorious sight she had ever seen. Glass roofs sparkled in the sunlight and the mosaic of colours was just exquisite.

"This is just amazing," Maddie said, wishing she had a camera to capture the scenery.

There were more humans in the city, mixing with the Canthions and the Doctor explained that they had colonized here in 3015 and were welcomed by the Canthions. Together they helped build the civilisation to what it was now.

"Wait a minute," Maddie said. "You just said that humans came here from Earth in 3015."

The Doctor looked at her, but didn't say anything. She would work it out.

"But humans are here now," she stated.

"Yep!" the Doctor answered stopping, outside a white sprawling house, well fenced and guarded.

"But if humans are here now…"

"Yep!" the Doctor answered again.

"We're in the future?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "Think I might have forgotten to mention that."

Maddie looked at him baffled and then across at Jack. "The future? Can we get back?"

"Of course," Jack said. "We can arrive back the moment that we left. It'll be like you were never gone."

'Wow!' Maddie thought.

Jack looked over at the Doctor. He was in the process of sonicing open the gates to the property, intent on getting inside.

"She's been here," the Doctor said. He had purposefulness about him now. He was close on the scent and determined to find his target.

Once in the grounds he turned the screwdriver on the mounted cameras, and changed frequency until the connections exploded and the cameras shut down. He carried on to the front door, used the screwdriver once more, and let himself inside.

The Doctor and Jack checked each room meticulously, from the kitchens down below to the cell in the loft space. He found the room in which Donna had been held and knew instinctively that she had been here. Imagining what she would have gone through, he felt the fire building within him again, and resolved that he would make the Master pay.

In the cell, the Doctor got the strongest reading for Donna's presence. There were blood stains on the floor. He crouched down and ran his fingers over the dried blood, bringing them up to his lips and licking the metallic taste.

Jack watched the Doctor as he tested the blood and crouched on one knee next to him watching him in earnest, hoping and praying it wasn't Donna's.

Maddie closed her eyes for a moment, praying for inner resolve. "It's not hers, is it? I'm so sorry."

"It's not," the Doctor said. "It has a trace of Canthion mixed in. Someone else had been injured and held here."

"Thank goodness for that."

The Doctor looked at her. "Somebody was injured here," he said darkly. "We don't know if they are okay."

Maddie flushed at her choice of words again. She nodded and hung her head in shame. She had never felt so awkward and the vehemence in his words had stung as if he'd slapped her cheek.

She waited for him to walk away and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he made his way back downstairs.

#

They were on the outskirts of the city now, the seedier part of town, and the tracker was leading them out into the wilderness towards the power stations and other utility centres.

Maddie followed the Doctor and Jack obediently, not having any desire to do anything else. She was lagging behind a little when they turned down yet another high walled passageway, but she made sure she remained close enough to register on the Doctor's tracker, she didn't want to set him off again.

She wasn't actually that far behind when the electric charge shot through her. She fell unconscious immediately, and silently two Canthions dragged her body onto one of their bikes and rode off.


	25. Chapter 25  Missing Persons  Part One

Hide and Seek

Chapter 25 – Missing Persons – Part One

The Doctor was beside himself as soon as he realised Maddie had gone. He'd spun on the spot as soon as the signal blinked out of existence and then it came back seconds later pointing them in a totally different direction. But already he could see the bikes fleeing in the distance. He found it hard to handle the fact that she'd been snatched from under their noses. Although he was desperate to find Donna he knew he had to deal with this matter first.

He hadn't spoken to Maddie since they'd left the house. He'd expected Jack to keep her safe, and Jack had let him down. Though it annoyed him, he knew deep down it wasn't Jack's fault. He knew full well his reaction was childish. He now had to worry about where they had taken her and what they wanted her for. Despite his anger, he couldn't help but feel responsible for her. He resolved to protect her personally from now on. In the end there was nothing for it but to find her, and he knew his attitude to her would have to change soon enough.

"I don't believe it," the Doctor fumed. "Stay with us, I said. I told you to keep an eye on her."

"Come on," Jack said. "She was right with us. We didn't have a chance."

"Okay back the way we came!"

An hour later they were back in the heart of the city and the Doctor began to relax, knowing from the signal that she couldn't be far. He had not said anything more to Jack, simply concentrating on the task at hand and unsure what to say after his outburst. He hoped that they would find Maddie soon, so that the tension between them would dissipate.

They were running down one of the streets when Jack called to him. "How close is she now?"

The Doctor slowed down and kept pace with Jack, crossing a courtyard behind a group of houses.

"Are we any closer?" Jack repeated hesitantly.

"Not far," said the Doctor promptly and he grimaced. He hoped she wasn't far.

"Maddie was my responsibility and I'm sorry I lost her," Jack said seriously. "I know its delayed things further, but I am sure we will find them both. Is there any chance you can slow down?"

He sounded frustrated but sorry for what had happened and the Doctor kicked himself mentally for being so insensitive. "Sorry, Jack. I'm just impatient."

Jack's relief was obvious and immediate as he walked steadily next to the Doctor. "When I get hold of the Master, I'll break his neck. I'll get them both for you. I should never have let her out of my sight. Sorry."

"Its fine," the Doctor assured him. "She was both our responsibility. I wasn't paying attention after being in that house, so it's my fault as much as yours."

Jack nodded. "We're still the best chance that they've both got, though!"

The Doctor shrugged. "I am brilliant. You're not quite in my league – but you'll do. More than do." He turned to him and gave him one of his boyish grins and then tapped the tracker. "Allon-sy."

Jack smiled after him and laughed.

They continued on their quest and the Doctor had led them through the older part of the town and now the density of the buildings gave way to wide open space and eventually trees lining the coast. The area was deserted and they peered over the edge of the cliff top with a sigh. The cliff top stopped abruptly and gave way to a rocky descent into the sea.

Jack stood still, legs braced against the buffeting wind. "Down there?" He looked disbelievingly at the Doctor. "She's drowned?"

The Doctor assured him that she was very much alive but she was down there somewhere. "I'm going down," he said, removing his coat and dangling his long legs over the edge. "We are not far now, I need to find her."

Jack removed his coat as well and lowered himself over the edge after the Doctor. The cliff-face was craggy with bushes growing at various intervals. It was obviously a dangerous climb and they gingerly made their descent. The Doctor could feel he was within touching distance almost, but despite his urgency, this was one action that had to be done carefully. Nothing was said about the ferocity of the sea and it was certainly something the Doctor didn't want to think about.

"I hope that thing's waterproof, Doc," Jack said, watching the Doctor feel for the tracker, which was now in his jacket pocket.

"It's Galllifreyan, Jack, of course it's waterproof."

Jack lost his footing then, and slid partway down the cliff face.

"Careful!" the Doctor called out.

Together they lowered themselves to the sea. The surf sprayed up into their faces, drenching them before they even touched the ocean. Grabbing onto the side of the cliffs, they lowered themselves waist deep into the water.

The tracker by now was grasped between the Doctor's teeth and he removed it to check on Maddie's location. "Around to the right Jack, is there anything over there?"

Jack began moving along to the right, taking care to keep a handhold on the Cliffside. "I think there's a cave up here, Doc. It's partly submerged underwater though.

They moved round to the cave entrance and then the Doctor using his torch to illuminate the inside. The white light blinked for the moment and then went out. "Damn thing," the Doctor said shaking drops of water from it, until it came back on again.

"That Gallifreyan too, Doctor?" Jack asked.

The Doctor gave him a look, and Jack thought it best to shut up for now.

Inside the cave was dark, and the white light of the torch leant an eerie glow to their surroundings. Strange seaweed floated on the water's surface and coral grew from the sea bed to the roof of the cave, blocking their way, so that they had to carefully manoeuvre around it.

"Watch out for the Streeps," the Doctor said.

"Streeps?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you know, nasty spine fish," the Doctor waggled his fingers in front of his face.

"Thanks, now you tell me," said Jack continuing to wade through the water.

Eventually they reached deep into the cave and at the back, they could see in the distance a person sitting huddled up on a ledge.

"Maddie!" The Doctor called out. "Maddie is that you? It's okay I'm here."


	26. Chapter 26  Missing Persons  Part 2

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 26 – Missing Persons – Part 2**

As soon as the Master had left Donna he fastened the gate at the exit and went back into town to fire up the voltage. He was heading back to the house when Sodi, a Canthion he had known for some time, gained his attention.

"They are here," he said, breathlessly. And he then recounted how he had seen three people breaking into the Master's rented property.

"They are here? How wonderful, I've been so worried they wouldn't make it." Looking sincere the Master clasped his hands together in delight.

"Yes, sir, do you want me to follow them?"

"Yes." The Master's mind was churning over. Why had they brought the girl? Unless, the tracker had picked up her DNA and obstructed a straight forward trace. "Yes, follow them and at the first opportunity take the girl."

"Yes, Master."

"Take her to Duiwel's Cave. Hurry, you need to time it for before the tide comes in."

"Yes, Master. Duiwel's Cave."

"Tie her hands and feet together, so she can't swim out."

"Yes…"

"No, no…changed my mind. Chain her to a stake. I want the Doctor to find her. Oh and yes, if he gets there too late..."

The Master looked at his watch then took a phone from his back pocket.

"Go now and take this. Leave it in the back of the cave so the Doctor can find it. Timing of this is crucial. I need to make the final checks near the reservoir. Oh this is going to kill him, absolutely kill him."

Laughing manically, the Master hugged himself as he let the Canthion go on his way.

#

Sitting on the ledge at the back of the cave, Maddie was trying to get a perspective on her situation. Her eyes searched through the darkness, but no matter how much her eyesight had adjusted. There was still nothing to see.

She kept imagining she could hear things, scuttling, and she caught glimpses of things in the shadows that she really didn't want to know about. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she didn't like it one bit!

She'd been walking behind Jack and the Doctor trying to mind her own business. There had been a tension in the air, but she was okay. The Doctor was clearly worried about his friend, and he was dismayed at finding the bloody scene in the cell.

Maddie had started the expedition on this planet breathless with anticipation; now she was just wishing she was back at home. She hadn't even got any idea how she'd got here, just woken up lying on the ledge. It wasn't very warm in here and she pulled her black jacket close together trying to snuggle into her jumper.

She had a strange feeling that everything that was happening to her wasn't real. Her surroundings bemused her. It was a little surreal, but the situation sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps up her arms.

By the time she heard the sounds of water splashing, as if something was moving through it, she was close to screaming. Hearing the Doctor's voice did nothing but bring a smile to her face. As they drew closer a small white light bounced off the walls of the cave and Maddie closed her eyes in relief. The look on his face when she opened them again was so intense that Maddie was quite shocked.

Was he annoyed at her? But then when he saw her, there was genuine feeling in his face and it was clear to Maddie that it was just the situation that annoyed him. She stared at Jack as he hoisted himself out of the water after the Doctor, and he stared straight back at her and winked. Maddie actually flinched and he grinned as he came to sit beside her.

It had been an extremely difficult task reaching her and they were quick to tell her that. Jack even saying it was a death trap. The Doctor was shuffling around beside her. She cast a glance down at him, his blue torch-like pen fairly bursting with energy. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could feel the heat from it as it cut through her chains.

As the tide was coming in they wanted to get Maddie out straight away, it was going to be a race against time as it was. They were surprised then to hear a phone ring, as they were due to make their move. The Doctor moved around the cave, snatching up the mobile as soon as he saw it.

He made his way over to the back of the cave and turned his back on the others. He knew who it was. There was no need to say anything. He flipped up the top and put the phone to his ear.

"So how are you enjoying our little game of hide and seek? It's such good fun!"

That provoked a frown from the Doctor. "Stop this. Stop it right now. Just tell me where Donna is."

The Master sat back in his plush white chair and mulled this over. "Well, while you're all sitting there with Maddie," he said. "Donna's getting ready for a swim as well." He swivelled his chair round, swinging with delight as his words hit home.

"Tell me. Just tell me where she is," the Doctor demanded. "I'm going to find her anyway, so you may as well tell me now. It's all over, and you know it."

The Master put on a shocked tone. "Oh surely you don't believe that? " And then he delivered the final blow. "Donna is about two hours away from you and quite safe for the moment." He continued full of self-importance. "But I'm afraid that her time is running out. If you don't find her within two hours it's going to be 'night-night, Red'. Now if my calculations are correct, the tide has come in far enough to delay your escape. I know you could make it, Doctor, but what about Jack and Maddie? I think I may have forgotten to mention about the fencing you will need to get through. Five hundred volts, Doctor, it might be handy to have a man who can remove that for you. And you won't be able to find Donna without Maddie, so who's it going to be?" Adopting a serious tone, he finished. "Who are you going to save, Doctor? Your choice."


	27. Chapter 27  Explosive!

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 27 – Explosive!**

Owen and Toshiko returned to earth, at the exact point that they'd left. Toshiko was becoming weak now, the injuries she had sustained draining whatever energy the glove had given her. She didn't want to be a part of Ianto's death, and didn't see how she could be of any help anyway, considering the condition she was in.

They had no homes to go to, as for all accounts they were meant to be dead, the situation was out of their hands and they could do nothing but try and find accommodation.

Toshiko wanted to find her own way from here, not wanting Owen to have to go through the pain of losing her again, or the pain of knowing that she would lose him too. Owen would have nothing of it though, he didn't have the opportunity to hold her when she faded away last time, he would not forsake that again, he needed to be there with her, for her. Tosh smiled, relieved that he felt that way, but she refused to be a part of Ianto's death and Owen understood and agreed to that.

Owen shot her a roguish grin. "Can I be your personal nurse?"

Tosh spluttered with laughter at the thought. "Not bloody likely. I'm in no condition for anything except sleep. It will be good to have you with me though."

He accepted that, and looped an arm round her, leading her along the road, to a place he had in mind.

Owen took Tosh to an abandoned property which he had come across on one his Torchwood assignments. It was a two storey house built around 1910. It had been empty for some years and looked like a building site inside, fridges, freezers, and mattresses had all been dumped there. There was graffiti on the front door and many of the windows were broken. Making their way around the back, they found the back door unlocked and quietly made themselves at home. There were no signs of previous squatters, which was fortunate, considering the state it was in.

Owen had agreed to complete this last mission himself. Toshiko had fallen sicker by the hour and didn't want a part of it – Owen didn't want her involved either. He wanted just to be there for her in her final hours and demanded nothing in return.

Sitting on a discarded mattress Owen was trying to decide the best way to finish off the tea boy. He knew he would have to kill him, but it wouldn't be easy. Getting into the Hub would be next to impossible and getting anywhere near Ianto would alert him to Owen's presence.

But it had to be done, and he felt under a lot of pressure.

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and contemplated the best way to do it. Surprise attack? He wasn't sure he could shoot him at point blank range. M24 rifle…not that he had one? If he were honest he doubted he would be able to shoot him at all.

Owen had no choice but to get over his connection to Ianto, fast, because the Master was waiting for a result and would expect it done when he arrived back on Earth. A frown was plastered over Owen's face and he kept watching the door as if someone could hear the thoughts going through his mind.

"Why did I get lumbered with this!" Owen said aloud, running his hand through his hair with frustration. "He was a colleague – one of the best!"

It took him a moment to remember that he was a doctor with knowledge of drugs that would do the job. But he would need to be there to administer it and he couldn't bear the confrontation. Despite his outward bravado, he didn't really have it in him to do that. He was also still technically a doctor, it went against his instincts to kill. Owen chewed his bottom lip as he mulled it over, various other options floating through his mind.

He would make a bomb. He knew how, it would be crude, given his impoverished circumstances , but it would do the job. He'd leave it at the flat where Ianto stayed, put it on a timer delay or a remote detonator, and then bang…job done.

There was the problem of the Torchwood Glove. Ianto was working on that discreetly without even Jack's knowledge. What he had learnt from it so far would undoubtedly be recorded somewhere. He'd have to ask Tosh to help with this. Ask her to hack in and delete the information from their computer. Of course there was the problem of the diary. If he knew Ianto, he'd have recorded every little detail he'd observed of the Torchwood glove. That needed to go too. Well Ianto often took that diary home, so he'd wait until he knew he had it with him. That wouldn't be a problem.

Owen took a sharp intake of breath as he thought of what he was about to do. And then he immediately set to work, gathering together the equipment he would need.

Given his current situation he wasn't able to obtain what he wanted by legal means, for one he was now dead and not registered to use certain ingredients that he would need. But he did know where he could lay his hands on it, and with a little stealth he could acquire exactly what was required.

#

The house was silent when Owen got back with his armful of supplies. He dropped the odd collection of items onto the kitchen work surface and went through to the living room. Tosh was full length on one of the mattresses, lying on her back fast asleep. One arm flung over her head and the peach shirt she wore had tucked up to reveal the wound in her belly. He reached over and covered it up and then stood for a while watching her, sighing over how pale her skin was against her dark hair. He decided to leave her there and get to work whilst she was asleep.

Once he had everything laid out in front of him, Owen forgot who the target was and immersed himself completely in the job at hand. Rubbing his hands together, he took a quick look at the notes and mentally prepared himself for the task ahead.

He sat at his makeshift table, an overturned freezer, and checked his equipment, slipping on his safety glasses, he set to work following the instructions Tosh had written out. He took it slow and carefully, checking each stage and referring back to her notes. The sweat beaded on his brow as he understood the risk he was taking just doing this.

Electrical cabling coiled endlessly on the freezer and hung over the edge, reaching down between his knees. Wiping his sweaty palms Owen traced the wire to its end and cut off the required length with his wire cutters.

He was at the same time entranced with what he was doing, and yet appalled. It was an amazingly delicate operation, putting the bomb together and his mind was already racing ahead with various scenarios playing out in his mind, realisation dawning on him of the devastation he would cause.

His fingers trembled slightly as he made the final adjustments needed, checking the detonator again, making sure everything had been covered, nothing left to chance. This was it. He needed to transport it safely to Ianto's property, and then he would set it up. After that all he had to do was wait.

#

Owen drove to Ianto's flat in a stolen car, in the pouring rain. The tyres skidded to a stop as he pulled up on the road. The clouds were darkening even more, and the sound of thunder rumbled from far away.

He had positioned the car to the left of the arcade of shops on the opposite side of the road, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. His choice of spot was good as he had a clear view of the whole road from top to bottom along with the flat above the launderette.

He was truly dismayed at himself with what he was about to do, and vowed he would never do the Master's dirty work again. Unfortunately for Owen, this was a job he had to do.

Ianto wouldn't be home yet. Owen knew that much from his time working with him at Torchwood. He was dedicated, either to the job or to Jack, whatever, he was always first to arrive, last to leave and often didn't leave at all, if Jack offered him some other form of sleeping arrangement. No matter; Owen needed the place to be empty. He needed time to put his plan into action.

Stepping from the vehicle, he pulled the collar of his leather jacket up as protection against the rain and carried the box delicately in his hand, walked the few yards to the staircase that ran up the side of the building.

The homemade bomb was packed up in a small but strong cardboard box. He had run through his mind exactly what he was going to do. His mouth dried up as he made his way to the building. His heart started pumping, keeping pace with the added adrenaline. He put his hand up to wipe the rain from his face, refusing to admit that there were salty tears mingled with the rainwater.

Looking ahead he quickened his pace, trying to bolster his failing courage. After climbing the stairs to the flat, he didn't feel much better, repeating the plan in his head, making sure that nothing went wrong. The Master would be scathing if he could see him now, so weak willed and self-doubting.

Ianto lived above the launderette in a one-bedroomed flat. A steel handrail ran up attached to the brickwork and Owen stepped carefully up the stairs until he reached the second floor. Softly he walked along the row of doors to his right, each front door identical and painted light blue. To his left a brick wall was built high enough to prevent a toddler from toppling over provided a barrier to the street below.

Owen walked up to the front door he needed and put the box down gently on the floor, pulling out a pair of gloves he walked over to the kitchen window. It didn't shut properly, he remembered Ianto complaining about it endlessly. And whilst at the time he wished he'd just shut the hell up, now he was grateful for this piece of knowledge.

He pulled on the window in the lower right hand corner and opened it enough to reach his hand in and release the catch. Once it opened he lifted up the box and slid it through onto the work surface. He clambered through afterwards hitching himself up and over the sink.

His nerves got the better of him though and he couldn't help breaking the mug sitting on the drainer, he made a good job of it too, with shards everywhere. As he cleared up the mess he felt less assured, totally fazed by what he was doing.

Owen took a quick look around the place, and then removed a few towels from the back of a cupboard to access the fuse box. He turned off the electricity and then moved int006F the living room. Unscrewing the light switch he pulled it away from the wall and connected his device to the rear of the dimmer switch, setting it so that the bomb would detonate only once the switch was turned to full power. Swiftly he screwed the dimmer switch back in place. Returning to the cupboard he turned the electricity back on, carefully put the towels back in place and firmly closed the door. He had no idea how he had done it, his heart rate had gone through the ceiling.

The whole procedure took no more than a couple of minutes and Owen was soon back out of the property with the empty box and making his way back downstairs.

After it was all done, Owen had the torture of having to wait outside the flat for Ianto's return. He didn't want to watch, but the professional in him needed to make sure the job was done. Feeling decidedly uncomfortable he sat in the car and waited. He hoped he'd have to wait a very long time. He wanted to delay the inevitable as long as possible!


	28. Chapter 28  Choices and Consequences

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 28 – Choices and Consequences**

The Doctor flipped the phone closed and turned back to watch Jack and Maddie. He had a decision to make and he knew in his heart he had already made it.

The Doctor's attempts to reason with the Master had failed and he was in no mood to be messed with. He watched Maddie intently, now curled up in her jacket looking young and defenceless.

There was no question of leaving Donna to die. This was the sole reason he was here. He looked at the water surging into the cave and almost reaching up to the ledge they were all standing on.

He weighed up his options. The water line showed that it reached about three quarters of the way up the wall. If they stood on the ledge then they would all be at least head and shoulders above the water until it receded. That was the problem though, how long until it receded. By his calculations at least another two hours before it lowered enough for them to safely swim out. And that was providing Maddie could swim, he didn't even know that. He didn't know about Jack either, but figured he was unlikely not to be able to considering his history.

Two hours though, was not going to help Donna. Wherever she was, if the Master had given him two hours to get there, then her time would be up.

The Doctor looked back at the raging water as it crept ever higher. He could swim that, he knew he could. But he needed Maddie and Jack to find Donna, so he needed them with him. There was no way Maddie would survive that long underwater. Neither would Jack for that matter. Although Jack he was certain would be fine once they reached dry land. Maddie he wasn't so sure about. Was he prepared to risk her life, in his desperate attempts to save Donna's?

He cursed the Master, for putting him in this situation, and ran his hands through his hair. Ruffling it in frustration, he looked across at Jack and Maddie, with what felt like a guilty expression written all over his face.

He had to make up his mind soon though. All this pacing around in this small space would not make the situation any better.

"Who was that then?" Jack asked as he walked up to him, studying the look on the Doctor's face. "I assume it wasn't pizza delivery."

The Doctor grimaced.

"I thought so," Jack said. "What did he want?"

The Doctor gave him a desperate look. The ultimatum was his choice and his responsibility, if he was honest he had already made it, but it didn't make it any easier and he had to believe that he had made the right decision. It was going to be risky, but still…

He shrugged off his feelings of doubt. "We've got two hours to find Donna."

Jack sank down onto the floor, grabbing a handful of pebbles and throwing them up against the wall. "So we wait until the tide goes out, then we go and find her," he started throwing the pebbles with more force now.

The Doctor crouched down to his level. "Two hours. And she is exactly two hours away."

"So we'd have to go now," Jack realised. Then he added, "We won't make it. We'll last three minutes, five minutes maximum."

"Well," the Doctor considered. "I know I can make it. Maddie won't though. But we don't have to tell her, she hasn't a clue how far it is back out to the mouth of the cave. Anyway," he tried determinedly to justify his decision, "the water is cold, she stands a good chance that we can resuscitate her once we get outside."

"That's a hell of a risk," said Jack with concern, getting to his feet. "What if she doesn't pull through?"

The Doctor stood up again and thought about the alternative, and that meant losing Donna. "I'm the Doctor, she will pull through."

"You're far too big headed for your own good. Have you really thought this through? Leave me here with her. You know the direction to go. We were on our way before now. Donna must be in the utility area, out by the scrubland."

"The area is vast, you know that. I could go completely in the wrong direction. Besides I need you as well, I won't be able to reach Donna without your help," the Doctor insisted.

"Go on," Jack requested.

"Five hundred volts stand between us and her. I'm not sure where, but we won't get through that without you." The Doctor winced as he said it.

"I guess not," Jack agreed. "But we could lose Maddie." He hesitated. "I know you won't like me saying this, but I'm going to anyway. Donna wouldn't want you to sacrifice someone else's life to save her. She would want you to do the right thing."

The Doctor's eyes prickled with tears. He knew Jack was right. She would want the Doctor to keep himself and everyone else with him safe. The trouble was the Doctor didn't want to lose anyone. It was an inherent part of his nature and the Doctor would not admit defeat whatever the circumstances. He never had and never would. He had learned to live with the loss of one very special friend. The pain never went away, but it was bearable and he was damned if he was going to lose another friend. Friend? Was that even the right word? He was beginning to realise that Donna meant so much more to him than that. Friend didn't even cut the surface. Being who he was meant taking risks, and the Doctor knew that he would risk everything for Donna.

Anyone else and he may have thought differently and decided to wait it out. But he couldn't bear the thought of life without Donna and he needed to save her, for himself as well as her.

They both looked across at Maddie, still sitting on the floor shivering. At their raised voices and hearing the inflection in their tone she got to her feet and started walking towards them.

The Doctor turned his back on her and mouthed under his breath. "I'm doing this, she will be fine. You will be fine. Trust me."

Jack knew this mood that the Doctor was in, and that he would be unable to change his mind. He had serious doubts as to whether he would make this himself. The Doctor hadn't asked him, but he was happy to give it a go.

"Is everything okay?" Maddie asked, concern tainting her voice.

"Yes," the Doctor answered, turning on a charming smile, "just discussing Donna and how quickly we need to get to her."

Maddie nodded her head, thinking she understood.

"We're going now," the Doctor continued, "swimming out. I take it you can swim?"

"Of course, I've got a silver medal to prove it. I won it last year at the inter-county swimming championships."

The Doctor smiled at her reassuringly, but didn't comment.

"And a lifesavers medal," Maddie added for extra emphasis.

"Good," the Doctor said, trying to smile again, but fearing that it came across more as a grimace. He was using her, he knew that, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I'll take the lead. Is that OK?" Jack added, walking behind Maddie and putting his hands on her shoulders in a protective manner, but propelling her to the edge of the ledge.

"We'll be right behind you," the Doctor assured him, sitting down and lowering his feet into the water. "Lead the way…"

#

They had all lowered themselves into the water now. It was icy cold and took their breath away, except the Doctor, but it was just about bearable so they accepted it. Considering they were in an underwater cave they knew it was going to be colder out there. The Doctor had taken control and stated that they would go on three. They floated there together, taking deep breathes, preparing for the submerging.

Jack had resigned himself to the situation now, whilst Maddie hadn't a clue what she was letting herself in for. She'd told them she'd been unconscious until she came to, chained to the stake on the ledge, so she clearly didn't have any idea how far they were going to need to travel underwater. She put her trust in them totally, and the Doctor felt a twinge of guilt, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

The Doctor counted and on three they all inhaled deeply and then sank under the water, swimming towards the exit as strongly as they could.

Jack took the lead, and Maddie followed him immediately, the Doctor dropping back determined to keep an eye on them both.

They swam through the clear waters, ignoring the seaweed, fighting against the current which was still pushing into the enclosure. They swam round the winding coral and battled to reach the outside.

Maddie was the first to fall. Her lungs bursting, she was desperate to reach the open air and then realising she was unlikely to, tried to swim up but met with only the cave ceiling. She was panicking now, blindly turning on the spot, looking for an exit that wasn't going to come.

The Doctor grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down again, dragging in the direction she had to go. But she struggled so badly he nearly lost her completely and had to dive down for her, and pull her back up. By the time he had a grip of her, over her right shoulder and under her left armpit she had lost consciousness, little bubbles escaping from her nose as her lungs exhaled their final breath of air.

Jack was making good progress. The Doctor couldn't even see him now. Maybe he would surprise them and actually make it outside on his own.

Swimming on with Maddie, the Doctor was finding it hard going, and automatically his respiratory bypass system kicked in.

He was three quarters of the way back through the cave tunnel when he saw Jack's lifeless body floating at the top of the cave, again unable to find any air. The Doctor swam up to him, still holding Maddie and with his free arm put his hand round the back of Jack's head and breathed air into his mouth. Jack didn't respond and cursing softly in his mind, he put his hand back and breathed into his mouth again.

Jack came round, to find the Doctor's arm around his head and their lips sealed together. Momentarily stunned he pulled away before coughing and inhaling water. Then he saw the Doctor trying to get his attention and he waited, whilst the Doctor sealed his lips over his again, and blew another breath into lungs.

Getting the idea, he didn't exhale this time but swam on. They stopped one more time, Jack actually waiting this time, for the Doctor to come to him and breathe lifesaving air into him, and then they made one last desperate bid to swim to the outside.

They both broke the surface, together and the Doctor's lungs immediately went back into normal respiratory mode whilst Jack's spent a while screaming out for oxygen and he inhaled the air greedily and coughed up water.

The priority now was to get Maddie onto land, and to do their level best to bring her back round. She had been out for five minutes but the Doctor was confident he could bring her back, he had done it before.

All around them they were face with a sheer cliff face, but they swam to the lowest bank and Jack hauled himself out. He climbed up the extra three feet and then leant back down grabbing Maddie's lifeless body under the arms and dragging her up with him. Her body scraped against the cliff side and she'd probably have scratches and bruises, but that didn't matter as long as they could save her.


	29. Chapter 29  Trouble Ahead

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 29 – Trouble Ahead**

The Master couldn't help the smile that slid across his face. Although he had given the Doctor an ultimatum he knew exactly what the Doctor would do. He would risk the girl's life, his life, and Jack's life to get to Donna. His eyes were like slits as he considered with relish what the Doctor would be doing right now.

His thoughts turned to the wiring set around the steel fortified reservoir and a frown creased his brow. He could have set the charges earlier than he intended, and then watched from a distance as the Doctor cried his heart out at the cruelty of it all, which he undoubtedly would. He was at the power station now and hadn't bothered with his suit this time, changing into a black jumper in place of the shirt and jacket. He didn't need to dress up for the greatest show on earth.

He'd checked all the charges, timers and detonators, before leaving the chamber, so it was all systems go. Checking once last time that the fencing around the area was live he took deep breath, blowing it out with finality and walked away.

One hour and fifty minutes to go. Everything was set. All he had to do was sit back and enjoy the party.

Once back outside he made his way over to telecommunications area. He'd have a pretty good view of the whole area from the fifth floor. There was a heat haze on the horizon now as the suns were at their warmest, and he took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe the sweat from the back of his neck. The air was a stark contrast to the cold air he'd experienced in the power station. He thought back to Donna, and how good she had been. He couldn't wait to taunt the Doctor with his exploits which would make her loss even more painful for him.

He entered the interior of the telecommunications building, the metal sides gleaming blue in the sunlight. Making for the stairs, he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

"Can I help you," one of the staff asked, putting his paperwork aside.

"Sorry, how rude of me," the Master answered, stepping back and grabbing the little Canthion around the throat.

The Canthion waved his arms frantically in the air, knocking paperwork and a mug from his desk, but the Master continued squeezing until he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Don't let me disturb you, please. It looks important," the Master said as he dropped the body and walked away.

#

Owen sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I don't know what to do about it, Tosh. I'm outside his flat now. I couldn't see the diary on him at all."

"Oh," said Tosh unhelpfully down the phone. What on earth was she meant to say? "It's your call, Owen, but I can't see how you can stop this now without making yourself known to him."

Owen shrugged. "I know. Maybe he'll go out again. Maybe he'll decide to read by torchlight. I don't know. But if Jack gets onto it he won't let go. And he'll find out I'm back, we're back…" he tailed off and sighed again.

Tosh really couldn't blame him. She didn't want to ask him the question that had just popped into her head, but she needed to know the answer, and she braced herself and did it anyway.

"Are you sure you would let this happen if you knew he had the diary at home? I mean if there was no comeback…maybe you'll get a chance to go back in there."

Owen turned his eyes to the car ceiling. He wondered how she was going to react to his answer. "Yes," he said. "It needs to be done. I know that, so do you. I just want to get this done and forgotten about."

Tosh just nodded. She wasn't shocked at his answer but she didn't think she had anything else to say. She could hear Owen shifting around in the car, restless.

"Well my part is done. All the notes are deleted online."

"Thanks," said Owen quietly.

"It's your choice now," she told him gently. "I'll see you later when you get back." She finished the call and tried to release the tension from her hands, clasped by her side.

Owen heard the phone go dead. Damn it, why did he feel like he wanted to cry? What was wrong with him? He looked up at the flat, disbelieving what would eventually happen.

In that moment, the light in the living room was switched on and Owen closed his eyes tightly and held his breath.

#

Donna hung from the chains in her cell, her body moving gently, softly swaying in a comforting motion. What she wanted more than anything was for her Gramps to be there, to give her a cuddle. But that wasn't possible, the only person likely to come was the Doctor, and now she didn't want him to. Didn't want him to see her like this.

She adored him, he was her best friend and she missed him so much. Together they would have got out of this mess already. She didn't know where he was, she didn't even know if he was still alive and that worried her. She had such a sore throat from her screaming and crying and she just felt completely wretched.

And she was still bleeding, but it was hard to tell how much.

She brought her eyes up sharply when she heard a sound. What was that she could hear? Was it the Master coming back? She put her head on one side listening, her red hair clinging to her pale washed-out face. Was she just imagining it because she was so tired and in pain?

"Who's there?" she whispered, scared of the reply she may get in return.

If it was the Master, he'd probably returned to kill her. If it was the Doctor she'd rather die anyway than let him find out what had happened.

But no-one came. She tossed her curls back over her shoulder and winced at the pain in her hand. She had a headache and a sore throat, her bloody hand was throbbing and every bone in her body ached. She felt bruised and battered. She was fit for the knacker's yard and nothing else. Pinching her lips she thought she would probably die here, and maybe the end should just hurry up and put her out of her misery. She was scared, and it was making her morbid, she really needed to buck up, but quite honestly she didn't know what there was left to fight for.

She was cold. The dampness here underground had seeped through to her bones. She'd done shivering though, she was well past that. And she was tired. Her body literally ached with tiredness. Her brain wasn't tired though; that was in overdrive as usual, instinctively picking out every sound. She could see very little in the darkness, not that there was anything to see when the cell had been lit by torchlight. Her eyes widened as she tried to see through the darkness and she jumped as a metallic clang reached her ears. Her legs were still tied together though and tape was cutting into her ankles, she tried wiggling her toes but even they were refusing to respond now.

She hung her head down now, her red hair falling forward and covering her eyes. In the darkness she recalled the sound that she'd heard earlier, shortly after the Master left. A regular four beat rhythm resounding around the room and bouncing off the four walls. She'd lifted her head, her mouth open as she listened.

She gave a wry grin now. It had stopped a while ago, but still that beat drummed inside her head. It was probably her death knell, sounding out her final minutes. Well, let it toll she thought, her fighting spirit had deserted her. Whatever happened she was ready, willing and waiting.


	30. Chapter 30  Breathe

Hide and Seek

Chapter 30 – Breathe

The Doctor clambered over the top of the cliff, he was nervous at what he would find, he'd made his choice and he hoped now it was the right one. He crawled on his hands and knees over to where Jack was already trying to resuscitate Maddie.

He swung himself round to the other side of her lifeless body and waited as Jack continued heart massage, counting with him, 'two, three, four, five.' And he gave her a breath so that Jack wouldn't have to move. Without moving his hands, Jack leant back and watched the Doctor tilt Maddie's head back and open her mouth. Sealing his mouth over hers he breathed in three times and then pulled back to tip her head to one side, allowing the water to drain.

There was tension in the air already, and Jack was unusually snappy. He was leaning over Maddie's body, and raised his eyebrows in question at the Doctor as he continued heart massage, making no bones of the seriousness of the situation, locking both hands together and pushing down on her chest in a rhythmic motion. "Is this what you wanted?"

The Doctor hovered on the edge of the scene, wanting to help but not sure if he should, considering the glare he'd just got. He reached out and placed his hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse, wanting to find one, knowing that any hope was in direct contradiction to what Jack's actions already told him. A moment later Jack looked up, and asked him to breathe for him again. He did so willingly, and followed Jack's five rapid beats with a breath.

Then Jack continued; the water squelching out of her jumper as he rocked backwards and forwards over her body. He counted as he worked and once he reached five again, he stopped and waited for the Doctor to give her another breath again. "You'd better be right this time, Doctor. Because if you're wrong…"

The Doctor could hear it in Jack's voice; the huskiness when he talked. He was worried as hell, but he was not giving up hope yet. He breathed into her mouth again, hoping that she'd come around soon. "It has only been a couple of minutes. We can do this Jack."

Jack nodded whilst he continued working. "We can do this. Come on, Maddie. Come back to us." The words were spoken in time to his compressions, helping him keep a count in his head.

The Doctor held out his hand to him. "Hang on Jack. I've got a pulse."

Jack removed his hands and watched her motionless. Letting out a big breath he sat back, taking up her hand instead he just sat and watched her.

For a long time the Doctor dropped his head and continued his efforts to get her to breathe. Jack watched him still full of doubt and discomfort, watched as the intensity filled the Doctor's eyes, watched still as with a loud gasp she suddenly pulled in her own air. The Doctor didn't move as if despite everything he said, he hadn't expected that to happen. He rolled her onto her side in the recovery position as she coughed weakly.

Maddie's lips were parted as she continued to draw in small gasps, and the Doctor's gaze did not move from her, his soft brown eyes waiting for hers to open. He watched her for long moments, watching her breathing fast. And then when she opened her eyes, he pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead. He stayed with his mouth pressed against her skin for a few moments, and then he left her to Jack and walked away.

After a couple of minutes she started to come round and Jack lifted her against his arm, an enigmatic expression on his face. The Doctor looked over Maddie's shoulder at him, the smallest of smiles playing around his lips, and then he took out his tracker and started fiddling with it.

Maddie tried to get to her feet, but sank back to the floor, legs too wobbly to hold her up, burying her face in shaking hands. Now she remembered exactly how much trouble she had been in. She sat up unaided and gave another cough.

And then Jack's hand was on her shoulder, his voice asking gently if she was all right.

She managed a weary grin for him. "As alright as I'll ever be."

Jack looked at her with an understanding smile. "So, you remember? You were drowning, but you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Maddie insisted quietly. "I know that was scary, but I feel fine now. Hadn't we better find Donna?"

Jack said a rude word. "We'll be on our way in a minute. We're just waiting for the Doctor to get his tracker working." With a squeeze to her shoulder he left her to recover.

It turned out the tracker was unharmed. It immediately sprang into life, and the Doctor turned, his eyes looking achingly off into the distance. The thought of Donna out there without him pained him, and it was evident on his face.

Maddie watched him staring off into the distance and wondered if he was thinking of Donna. He looked like a man with a broken heart and she wondered at his earlier denial of being in love with her. Were they really just friends, because there was genuine emotion on display there? She was already feeling out of sorts, so she figured she was just confused. She told herself off for over-analysing the situation but she couldn't help but wonder, nonetheless! She got to her feet and came over to Jack and the Doctor.

"We off then, Doc?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder at the machine in his hand.

"Yes," the Doctor replied looking round distractedly. They'd climbed out some way from where they went in and he was looking for his coat. His suit was clinging to his skin damply, as were Jack's and Maddie's clothes.

Getting his bearings and realising the tracker would lead them round the outskirts of the city. He quickly made his way along the cliff edge until he reached both coats that they'd discarded earlier.

He picked his up and draped it over Maddie's shoulders to try and combat the shivering she now had. He threw Jack's military coat across to him and suggested he put it on as well. He personally didn't need a coat, his body temperature had already acclimatised and adjusted to the chill of having climbed out of the water.

Together they all walked towards the utility area, their next job uppermost in their minds.

"Doc?" Jack asked

"Mmm?"

"You were kissing me, back there."

"Only because I had no choice, believe me. I couldn't leave you there."

"You could have taken Maddie out and breathed for her, left me in there."

"It would have delayed things even further if I'd had to go back for you."

Jack considered this for a moment. "Did you enjoy it? Kissing me?"

"Jaaack!" the Doctor warned him.

"I bet you did. Just a little bit."

The Doctor chose to ignore him and carried on walking.

Maddie listened to the conversation and when they finished piped up asking what had happened.

"I got into a bit of trouble as well," Jack answered. "But the Doc here, he's the best kisser."

"Oh." Maddie thought back to earlier. "I forgot to thank you. Both of you."

The Doctor sniffed, slightly embarrassed. "Don't mention it."

#

Together they walked past the city, seeing it from the distance, and soon they were on the other side and heading towards Visaim.

They decided they needed to up the pace and as Maddie seemed to be up for it, stepped it up to a steady jog, trying to cover the ground as quickly as possible. The Doctor had taken his coat back now, as it dragged so much on the floor when Maddie wore it, that it just hampered her more than helped.

The suns beat down on them and dried out their clothes. As their pace quickened their coats swished out behind them and they made two very distinctive figures, cutting across the scrubland, with a third figure trying desperately to keep up.

#

The signal started to confuse them once they had been travelling the scrubland for over an hour. They would go a certain distance and then it would redirect them back to where they had come from, only to be directed forward again. It was confusing and frustrating and the Doctor was getting desperate as the minutes ticked away.

"There must be a reason it's doing that." Maddie suggested. "Could she be underground? We're walking up to her and past her, but we're walking overhead."

"Oh that is brilliant," the Doctor said, gripping her shoulders. "Of course. There has to be something here that takes us underground."

They retraced the line they walked a couple of times already and it was here that Jack found the underground entrance. "Doctor!" he called. "Over here."

The Doctor walked over and looked down to where Jack had moved aside some bushes. There was the fence and it fairly crackled with electricity. He looked at Jack and then at his watch and realised there were twenty minutes to spare.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and tried to cut the electric circuit but the sonic was useless, he couldn't even release the gate. Turning to Jack he told him sorrowfully, "I can't do anything with it, its deadlock sealed."

Jack nodded, he understood. "Up and over then?" He stood in front of the gate and braced himself for what he knew he had to do. Whatever happened he would have to break the circuit so that the Doctor and Maddie could get inside. He reached out and flexed his fingers, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come.

The pain jolted through him instantly and yet he held on long enough to earth the current, long enough to hear Maddie scream behind him and then his heart failed and he slumped against the gate.

"Come on," the Doctor instructed Maddie, "we've got to get over quickly before the power comes back on." He pushed her forwards urging her to start climbing.

"You can't leave him!" Maddie stared incredulously at the still body. "We have to do something!"

"Trust me, he'll be okay," he said, taking her by the elbow and thrusting her forward.

"I don't believe this," Maddie stated as the Doctor started climbing the fence, fully intending to leave her behind if she didn't get a move on. Trembling and completely in shock she started climbing the fence after the Doctor.

The Doctor swung his long legs over the top and then dropped down the other side, holding his hands up trying to help Maddie's descent.

"I can't believe he just did that," Maddie whispered, tears in her eyes.

"He'll be alive again, by the time we come out," the Doctor threw back at her.

"What?"

"He'll be alive again, by the time we come out," he repeated. He'll need to be, because he's going to have to do that again when we come out."


	31. Chapter 31  Exit

Hide and Seek

Chapter 31 – Exit

The Doctor was shocked when he followed the path underground. He hadn't expected the Master to bring her to a place like this. He didn't really know where he expected to find her but it wasn't this. Anyway his business now was to find her, and he focussed his energies on that. It perhaps wasn't as surprising as he first thought. He would have wanted to make Donna as uncomfortable as possible and this was pretty good achievement of that.

Much as he had felt sorry for the Master, had felt a connection being the last of their kind together, he would never forgive him for this. He'd stooped to an all-time low and now as far as he was concerned, he was the last of his kind alone now. It shouldn't have had to be this way. They should have worked together, but this was the end of it, he had no excuse for what he'd done.

He really didn't need the tracker now, as the footprints more or less led the way he needed to go.

He passed the metal infrastructure of the reservoir to his right and went up to it, running his hands over the side. From here he noticed the wires draped along the floor and before long he had located one of the bombs timed to explode in fifteen minutes. It wasn't something he could defuse, so he turned to Maddie and expressed the urgency that was now needed.

"Fifteen minutes, we have got to get a move on."

"Donna!" the Doctor called out desperately. "Donna, are you down here?"

There was no reply and they continued down the well-travelled track until they reached the cavern. The Doctor stopped here and turned on the spot, taking in the space. A quick glance around showed that Donna wasn't here, but it was Maddie who found the narrow passage that led further to the back of the tunnel. She called the Doctor over, not wanting to venture down there alone.

"Donna!" the Doctor called again.

He listened intently and then he heard it, the soft gentle sobbing. He knew who it was already, and immediately broke out into a run, Maddie right on his heels. The urge to protect her at that precise moment had never been stronger. He knew she was a strong woman, had been through much with him already, something terrible must have happened to make her sob like that.

When the Doctor skidded to a halt outside the cell, he was speechless. For a moment he hesitated, feeling sick, a cloud of fury darkening his mind. And then he pushed it to one side, desperate to get inside, to reach her, and hold her.

He unlocked the door with the sonic and slid inside. Maddie followed him, but he turned on her, ordering her out, hissing at her to leave. Like a wild beast protecting it's young. No-one else was allowed near Donna.

Maddie took the hint and waited quietly outside, leaving the Doctor alone with her.

"Donna?" he called out gently. "It's okay, I'm here. You're going to be okay." His voice broke as he spoke, and he had to make an effort to rein himself in, take a control of himself. His hearts were breaking and he couldn't believe the sight before him.

He reached out gently to move the hair from her face, wanting to look into her eyes, but she had them firmly shut. He had a feeling she knew he was there, but was refusing to look at him, trying to deny his presence. He didn't understand that, but he moved the sonic to the chains holding her and started work to release her, talking to her all the time, trying to reassure her that she would be okay.

Her hair was matted and her face tear-streaked. She had been crying for a while, he was sure of that. Her hands, bound to the chains, twitched and then he noticed that one was bandaged. The bandage was soiled, the wound clearly still bleeding. The top of her dress was ripped from one shoulder and the bottom was hitched up at one side caught in her underwear. As he shone the light from his torch over her he saw that her thighs were blooded and showing signs of bruising and her ankles were bound together.

As he released her hands he put his arms around her to hold her and support her, but her reaction startled him and he nearly dropped her. She fought him immediately and was shrieking and writhing in his arms as he strained to hold her. She hammered her fists into his chest and tried with all her might to push the Doctor away.

The agonised expression on her face pained him to the core and it took all of his effort not to cry with her. He just stood there and wrapped his arms around her while she thrashed. After a few minutes she collapsed against his shoulder pressed her face into his neck and sobbed.

"Hey, sshh, sssh," he whispered to her over her head of red hair which he gently stroked.

After a few moments he settled her onto the floor and cut the tape that tied her ankles.

"Doctor, don't forget the time," Maddie called out tentatively to him.

"We have to go, Donna, can you walk?"

She nodded her head.

"Come on then, take it easy," he tried to straighten her dress as best he could and then carefully led her out of the cell.

Maddie surreptitiously glanced at Donna but didn't say anything, leading the way back to the cavern and then out towards the exit.

She stopped when she came to the electrified gate and looked at Jack speechless. "I don't believe it," she said incredulously, watching as he paced the other side of the fence.

"Jack, you need to do it now," the Doctor called out from behind Maddie.

Once again Jack gripped the fencing and waited for the voltage to surge through him. Maddie climbed as soon as it was safe and waited at the top as the Doctor tried to urge Donna to follow her.

"Come on, sweetheart, we've got to do this." Holding her firmly by the waist, the Doctor pushed her upwards and Donna started to climb, slowly and weakly to the top.

"That's it," Maddie called, reaching down her hand to help.

The Doctor was climbing with Donna, his body covering hers and gently he eased her up the wire meshing. He kept one arm around her waist and with the other he hoisted himself upwards. With Maddie's help they eased her over the top and then using the same crab like motion his body still covering her, he eased her down the other side.

Seconds after they landed Jack released his hold of the gate before it stopped his heart. Seconds later he came round again.

You're alive?" Maddie asked incredulously, walking over to him. "How did you do that? Are you okay?"

Jack thumped his chest and then grinned at her. "Long story, but I'm good to go."

They ran then, as quickly as Donna could go, in an urgent need to get away from the area. The amount of explosive there would completely destroy the cavern, the tunnels and anything above it. The Doctor pulled Donna along, she was shielding her eyes, trying desperately to cover them from the blinding light.

And then as they were running there was a resounding blast. The ground rocked beneath them and threw all of them off their feet. Dust and small rocks scattered down on them and choked the air.

Jack rolled onto his back and looked back to where they had just come from. Rising up behind them, was a great wall of water.

"Oh God! He's blown the reservoir," he shouted. "We've got to get out of here. Run!"


	32. Chapter 32  Breakdown

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 32 – Breakdown**

They tore across the scrubland as fast as they could, considering Donna wasn't up to running much. Between them Jack and the Doctor half dragged her and half carried her away from the area.

Donna was barely registering what was going on. She was being pulled along by the Doctor and this other man. Her feet were barely touching the floor their arms around her, making her practically airborne.

The torrent of water grew ever closer and frantically they tried to outrun it, skidding on shingle and tripping over shrubbery. Maddie was pretty much left to her own devices but she managed to keep pace with them on her own.

The Doctor had realised the enormity of the situation as soon as Jack shouted. Heading back to the city would be impossible, so he swung them all around to the right in an ambitious attempt to avoid the full force of the flood. Knowing that they were in the direct path of the waters all he could hope for was to try and escape to the side.

He had the key to the TARDIS in his hand now, ready to let them all in as soon as they reached it. Even as he ran, he held the Master foremost in his thoughts. Promising him if not a painful death, then he at least would bring him to his knees and how he lived the rest of his lives would be entirely on the Doctor's terms.

They crossed quickly to the far outskirts of the city and the Doctor led them by the safest route back to the TARDIS.

Finally it came into view, and the Doctor raced ahead, key in hand, ready for a quick getaway.

They filtered into the TARDIS one by one. The Doctor threw his coat over his makeshift coral coat-stand and raced to the console deciding he would be happier off this planet. Once the TARDIS had dematerialised, he would see to Donna.

#

She was back in the TARDIS, Donna realised. Something she was dreading beyond words. She could only hope the Doctor would be completely involved with the controls and would leave her alone. She knew that wouldn't be the case though. He would deal with that quickly and efficiently and then his attention would turn to her.

She sank to the floor unable to move and realising that her hands were shaking hid them under her legs.

The woman; who was she? She was trying to talk to her. Donna closed her eyes and tried to shut out the sounds and sights around her. Somebody nudged her, but she was oblivious to everything but the agony of her body and the pain in her heart.

The other man, his hand was on her arm. "Donna? What happened?"

She stared wide-eyed at him and realised that her face was wet and tears were dripping off her chin onto her clenched fists. Jack, that's what the Doctor called him; his voice was genuinely alarmed now. It came again but Donna couldn't make out what he was saying. She put her hands flat to the floor and pushed herself up. Suddenly everything went blurry, and then black.

She must have been out for just moments, coming around to find herself lying awkwardly in this stranger's arms just as the Doctor flung himself to his knees beside her, eyes urgent with shock. For a split second Donna was utterly confused, then everything came piling back and tears of distress welled up again. She sat up and tried to move away but Jack grabbed her shoulders from behind and the Doctor's hands landed either side of her ribcage. Between the two of them they held her fast.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked. "Did you just faint?"

Donna didn't even know where to begin, so she just stared at him. She heard the girl moving around behind her and struggled again to be free, wordless noises coming through her tears. The Doctor glanced over her head at Jack who let her go.

The Doctor helped her to her feet, insisting that she take it slowly even though he could tell every instinct she had was screaming at her to bolt. He walked her carefully down one of the TARDIS corridors, one arm around her waist supportively and the other gripping her hand. There were footsteps following them and the Doctor told whoever it was that they'd be fine, but Donna didn't look back to see who it was.

The first door they came to led to the infirmary and the Doctor lead Donna in, helping her onto a bed. Donna heard the door close and peered through her tears to glance quickly around the room. The Doctor had removed his jacket as if ready to set to work, but she was past caring now and hid her face in her hands, letting the tears overcome her.

The Doctor gathered her to him and just held her, rocking her slightly and just letting her cry herself out. His hand was warm and gentle on the small of her back, patting comfortingly.

Eventually the storm of weeping passed and Donna shuddered to a stop. She felt weak and listless, face buried in the hollow between the Doctor's neck and shoulder, fingers clutched around handfuls of his shirt.

"Sweetheart," he said gently. "Please let me look at you."

Donna shook her head, but pulled away a little to sit up. Her hair was loose and with her head bowed it curtained her face. She used her fingers and the backs of her hands to wipe tears from her face, still shaking.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," the Doctor said gently. "I know this is going to upset you, but I need you to tell me what happened."

Donna knew that the time for denials was long past. She didn't want to do this but she knew that she had to. Still unable to face him she looked down at her hands, as if guilty, as if he would hate her for it. "He took me from the garden. Then he locked me in a cell…" She hesitated and he waited for her to draw in a deep breath.

"I tried to escape and I cut open my hand." Her voice wobbled and she felt the Doctor's steadying hand between her shoulder blades. "He then took me to that place. And chained me up."

"Oh, Donna…" the Doctor said softly. He had already guessed what was coming.

She lifted her gaze finally and stared straight ahead at the wall. She was only going to get through this by doing it quickly and matter-of-factly, so she did just that. "He came back for me later on. He wanted something. And I fought him so hard. But I was tied up and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I tried not to let it happen. He raped me."

It wasn't the most eloquent of explanations, but she had got the story across. The shocked silence from the Doctor spoke volumes.

His arms came round her again, hugging her close. The sheer kindness and comfort of it moved her to fresh tears. She succumbed for only a moment before shaking her head. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm fed up with all the hurting. I just want a normal life again. I've seen too much."

She pushed away from him, leaving the bed to pace the room, anger beginning to overtake the misery. This was better because she could do something useful with anger. She knew how to deal with that.

The Doctor was watching her, but still she couldn't look at him. His voice was tender with concern. "I don't know what to say to you. But I promise you I will make him pay."

Donna managed a small smile. "You don't have to do that. It won't make it go away. I'll be fine." She finally glanced at him and then looked away.

The Doctor moved towards her. "I need to check you over. Trust me, please Donna."

Donna protested as she marched around the room, avoiding his outstretched hands, but he ignored her. She felt awkward and swung away from him aimlessly. He seemed to realise her embarrassment and came towards her, turning her towards him and lifting her chin with one hand. She had blotchy eyes and closed them against him and tried to turn her head away but he wouldn't release her.

"Donna, look at me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing. I'm your friend – let me help you, like all those times you've helped me. Donna, please look at me."

She opened her eyes finally, hesitantly, looking no higher than his chin. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, least of all him. But he was pleased with the advance she had made and kissed her forehead. Wearily she let him pull her close and they stood in a hug like that until she agreed to let him check her over.


	33. Chapter 33  Loose Ends

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 33 – Loose Ends**

As the Master watched from the communications room, he could sense the tension in the air, tension entirely of his own making. He moved quietly to the windowsill waiting for that magic moment.

Everywhere was quiet and still. It was as if this world was waiting expectantly for the explosion.

The Master's eyes were drawn to the direction of the reservoir and a small smile played around his lips. He'd had a hell of a day, and it just got better and better. Patiently he waited at the window, for the show to begin.

He must have drifted away for a moment, as the explosion drew his attention. And there was the Doctor so distinctive in his brown overcoat, along with the others trying to get away. He stood stoically and kept his face neutral as he moved closer to take in the scenario unfolding below. He shot a quick glance at the door as a commotion started outside, but no-one came in and he turned back to the window.

His euphoria however was all too brief. It was clear that the Doctor and his companions were going to make it free and he struggled to keep the fury at bay. And then he winced as he considered what the Doctor might do if he got hold of him. Something he hadn't considered until this point. That meeting could have unhealthy consequences for one of them.

He pulled a face as he attempted to think of a plan. Within a minute he had thought of and discarded two ideas. Looking anxiously back out the window he frowned worriedly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

He'd have to get away and quickly. Hesitating he walked over to the low sofa and sat down. Resting his elbows on his knees he steepled his fingers together, resting the tips against his mouth. He would have to lie low for a bit. Disappear. Because he knew the Doctor, and realised the rage he would vent in return for what he'd done. He didn't want to hang around to feel his wrath. No, he would take himself off somewhere quiet, like Laylora. Yes, he could do with the peace, have a bit of 'me' time and generally think things over.

#

The Doctor had surprised himself with his response to finding Donna in such a terrible condition. He'd had a rush of instant panic when he found her in that cell and he couldn't even remember how he got her back to the TARDIS, only that he had. She had looked pale and shaken and his instincts told him to take her somewhere quiet. The revelations about what had happened were what he had suspected from the outset, but having that confirmed made it so much more real and horrific.

He had managed to keep his emotions under control for Donna's sake. Much as he wanted to break down and sob with her at the time, he'd held himself together. Now he was just filled with a black rage which was a direct contrast to the quiet stillness he could now sense in Donna.

His gut instinct was to take revenge, but that had to wait. There would be a time and a place and he would make the Master pay, there was no doubt about that.

The TARDIS powered down outside the Millennium Centre and the Doctor walked to the door to say goodbye to Jack and Maddie.

"Jack, make sure she's okay, won't you?" the Doctor asked abruptly. "We don't know who else was involved in this, and I don't want there to be any consequences."

"Yes," Jack said carefully. "I'll look after her myself."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose. "And behave yourself too. Are you going to sign her up to Torchwood, or retcon her?"

Jack hesitated, he was still undecided about what he would do, but then eventually nodded. "One of those, Doctor."

Maddie made her way over to where they were standing. Her face wreathed in smiles, just happy to be back on Earth, even if it was a different country. She listened to them talking, but really didn't have much of an idea what they were discussing.

"So is this it? Are we going? Say goodbye to Donna for me, would you?"

The Doctor nodded as he led them both out of the TARDIS.

"Are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked Maddie.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she smiled back at him.

"Okay."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, and thank you."

"I'll be with you in a minute," Jack nodded to Maddie. "Just want a quick word with the Doctor."

Maddie turned on her heel and walked slowly away.

"I will, look out for her. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"Okay. Well I best be… you know," the Doctor pointed awkwardly back into the TARDIS.

"See you around Doctor." Jack gave him a quick salute.

The Doctor nodded imperceptibly, "see you," and he softly closed the door.

#

The hardest part was going to be taking Donna back to Wilf and Sylvia. He didn't want to let her go, but she insisted that that was what she wanted to do.

"How do I look?" Donna asked the Doctor. "I don't want them to see me in a state."

The Doctor looked her over. Unhappy about what he had agreed to do. Then he looked at her face, her pallor and the flush on her cheeks. He sighed. She had been through enough and she wouldn't have the emotional stamina to deal with any more travels in the TARDIS. He put his hands on her shoulders and said she looked fine.

Donna was standing in her bedroom. She'd been leaning over the sink, blotting at her mascara – a useless task as she continued weeping. Despite his despair at losing her, the Doctor couldn't help feeling compassion for her situation.

"It'll be okay, Donna. And they will help you more than I can."

Donna scowled. "I think I'm beyond help, don't you?"

"No, you're not. You just need some time."

"I'm going to miss you as well, you know." Donna dissolved into fresh tears.

"I know." The Doctor was upset for her. Moving to Donna's side, he wrapped his fragile friend in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I wish none of this had happened." He squeezed her reassuringly. "I'll check in on you every day."

"I don't know how I'm going to face them," Donna admitted, eyes downcast. "I'm so embarrassed."

"You know, I don't think anyone will look after you better than they will. The best place for you is at home, until you feel better."

"I don't know how long I will last with my mum, I may be screaming for you to come and get me after a couple of days." She looked up at him, trying to raise a smile.

" No problem. I'll come for you whenever you are ready."

"It won't be for ever, I just need a bit of a break."

"I know. It's fine."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll just go and get us going." He pointed out to the corridor and then walked out shutting the door gently behind him.

He knew this was for the best, but it absolutely gutted him. He felt like a broken man, as he didn't believe she would come back to him. She looked like she was finished and she'd told him on more than one occasion that she couldn't do this anymore.

But it looked like she meant it this time. He paused to let out a dry sob that sounded like cannon fire in the stillness. He hoped she hadn't heard it, but she probably had, given that the TARDIS was so quiet. He released another sob, unable to hold it in. He quickly rubbed his face and sucked in a steadying breath.

With heavy steps he walked back towards the console and set the co-ordinates. He would take her back twenty four hours after he left. It would limit any worry that Wilf and Sylvia were going through, although he didn't know what they would say to the introverted Donna he was about to return to them.

The TARDIS materialised in the same spot that it had occupied only a short while ago. The Doctor held the door open for Donna letting her make her own way outside.

Her steps faltered as she made her way up the front path and she looked back to make sure the Doctor was following her. He was just locking the TARDIS door and walked up behind her, taking her hand as she walked up the step, key in hand to open the door.

She fumbled so long with the lock, Wilf eventually opened the door and did a little dance in the hallway on seeing her. "Woohoo, she's here. Donna's home," he called out.

He embraced her then held her at arm's length to look at her. There was something not quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Never mind, she was safe and that was all that mattered.

"Sylvia, Sylvia, she's home."

Sylvia rushed to the door, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "And about time too. You took long enough finding her," she looked accusingly at the Doctor. "Where did you go? What happened?"

"It was nothing, Mum. Don't fuss. I'm here now," Donna replied, her voice dead.

"Don't fuss? Sylvia retorted. "You go missing without a word. Of course I'm going to fuss. That's what happens when you hang around the Doctor. You don't know what's going to happen from one minute to the next."

She ushered Donna through to the lounge, whilst the Doctor and Wilf stayed in the hallway.

"I'd better go," the Doctor said pointing to the door.

"What already? You've only just got here. You're not whisking Donna away again before you've had a cuppa."

"No, I think Donna wants to stay for a bit."

"Oh. What happened? Is she okay?"

"You'd better ask her that, Wilf. But she'll be okay…I hope she'll be okay."

Wilf looked up at him with concern. "I'll just go and…"

"Yeah. Tell her I'll stop by tomorrow. See how she's getting on."

That immediately set Wilf's nerves on edge. "Okay," he said slowly. "And thank you. Thank you for bringing her back."

"It was the least I could do, Wilf."

The Doctor could see the question in the man's gaze already. But he couldn't face them. Before he could acknowledge the wetness in his eyes, he opened the door and walked away without a backward glance.

#

Ianto was relieved to be home again. Work was quiet at the moment and somewhat lonely without Jack around. Gwen had a bee in her bonnet about one of the Weevils and had spent most of the day down in the cells studying one of them.

This left Ianto in the Hub alone. It was boring. Nothing had fallen through the Rift in days and he'd taken to cleaning the desktops and phones. He was seriously losing the plot.

And then right at the end of the day, something new had fallen on Cardiff and just when he'd wanted to pack up and go home, he'd had to go out and retrieve it, bloody typical. A stickler for rules, Ianto ignored Gwen's suggestion to take it home with him and bring it back into the office tomorrow. No, he'd picked it up, taken it back to Torchwood Three and then started studying the strange sphere. He couldn't seem to open it and hadn't made that much progress really.

Nevertheless, he decided to write up his notes that evening at home and was now sat at the dining table making meticulous notes in his diary in his neat handwriting. The storm overhead meant it was darker than usual at this time, but he worked quite happily, under the dimmed light.

#

The TARDIS rematerialised back on Canthion, just seconds after they left earlier that day. Forming a force field with the extrapolator the Doctor managed to divert the raging torrent of water towards the sea, avoiding the city completely. The Doctor folded his arms and watched the scanner closely. Once satisfied that the city would be safe he reset the controls to dematerialise the TARDIS once again.

#

The Master was still seated on the sofa, head in his hands, deep in contemplation. He'd had enough of humanity, and Canthions for that matter. It was time to use his transmat and get the hell out of here.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he started whistling as he made his way over to the transmat and started operating the controls. Nothing. He turned the key and pushed the switch back and forth but it was completely dead. The power had failed, and until that was restored he had no way out of here.

He froze to the spot as soon as he heard the click of the door closing behind him.

He knew what this meant before he heard the words, 'going somewhere?' quiet and menacing; before he turned around very slowly to face the Doctor.


	34. Chapter 34  Discovered

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 34 – Discovered**

Jack had been particularly insistent that Maddie should return with him to Torchwood for the time being. He had walked over to the water fountain outside the Millennium Centre with her, eager to get back inside. The rain teamed down and lightning flashed in the distance. He invited her to stand next to him under the feature and when she questioned what he was doing, he simply winked at her and held out his hand.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he grinned suggestively and declared, 'going down'.

Maddie didn't have time to respond, as the paving slab jerked beneath her, and slowly she felt herself descending.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" she asked, looking around nervously.

"Short cut to the Hub," Jack stated. "It makes a change to the scenic route."

"But the people, they could see us. Anyone could just…"

"No they can't see us, and nobody can do this without the controls," Jack indicated the contraption strapped to his wrist.

They were inside the Hub now, and Maddie looked round in wonder again, trying to reconcile what she felt now, with what she felt the very first time she came here. This time she was here of her own free will.

"People could fall down the hole. What about health and safety?" She looked up at the gap above her head.

"Never have, never will. There's a perception filter around the stone, it guards against accidents like that happening."

"Perception filter? What's that?"

"It's a field that distorts a person's perception. It will bend something to the edge of someone's senses until they don't realise it's there, or don't actually care. Take the TARDIS for example. It was here in the Hub all along, but you didn't see it until the Doctor showed it to you. It has a perception filter."

Maddie nodded, understanding what he said. "What do we do now? Are you taking me home?"

"That depends. Do you want to go home?"

Maddie shrugged. She didn't know what she wanted to do right now. Everything that had happened; it had been overwhelming, but also exhilarating and exciting. She didn't know if she wanted it to end just yet.

She decided to try and make her own way through the Hub, curious now having a bit more of a free rein, when she felt herself seized by a pair of hands from behind.

"Oh no you don't," said Jack. "No-one just wanders around Torchwood."

Jack steered her to a desk and indicated that she should sit down.

Maddie furtively watched Jack as he bustled around, checking what had gone on since his absence, looking round and smiling at her, from time to time.

"A short while ago, you were here under very different circumstances," Jack commented.

Maddie nodded. She had hardly forgotten.

"I'm impressed with how well you've handled everything. And... Well, we are rather short staffed at the moment…So, I'm on a bit of a recruitment drive." He stepped down from the platform onto the floor, whilst Maddie just looked at him in astonishment.

"Would you like to join us?"

Totally bemused, Maddie was lost for words.

Jack smiled his most charming smile at her. "You'd be fantastic. You have a certain amount of experience already and now you've been out in the field." He indicated around him.

Maddie looked at him cautiously and she swallowed the lump in her throat overwhelmed at the idea that he thought enough of her to ask. "What about the rest of the team?"

He squirmed a bit. "Well… I haven't mentioned it yet, but it's my decision. We need the extra help. You could start right now."

Maddie took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I would be thrilled to join the team." She looked him in the eye. "To work with you."

Jack nodded with a smile. "That's settled then."

As Maddie was thanking him, she felt his hand on her back. "I'd better show you around properly," he said.

Becoming part of Torchwood had never been in Maddie's original career plan, but she loved the idea of it. Willingly she followed Jack as he took her around the hub. This time the conference room, the vaults and the morgue were visited on easier terms and Maddie could appreciate the work that went on here rather than be a part of an investigation.

"I just want to check the crypt and then we'll see about ordering a pizza. You like pizza?"

"Yeah, I like pizza," Maddie laughed, following Jack out of the conference room.

The crypt was cold and featureless. The steal and stone structure made Maddie shudder and she stood at the entrance whilst Jack quickly walked around the room, as if he was doing his nightly rounds. She watched as he walked past the steel tombs and then waited as he back tracked and looked more closely at one of them. He took and infra-red torch from his pocket and played it over the handle, then in one brisk movement yanked the trolley open.

Maddie flinched as she watched and expected to see a coffin or maybe a shrouded body, but the crypt was empty.

Jack closed the crypt with some force and then strode anxiously from the room.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked, trotting to keep up.

"Toshiko!" Jack replied as if the one word was explanation enough.

"Toshiko?"

"Yes, something's happened. I need to find her."

"Where is she? Can't you try to call her?" Maddie was confused, but worried.

"I can't. She's dead. Someone's taken her body."

"Taken..?" Maddie was going to say something and then seeing Jack's expression thought better of it.

He was back at the computer now, typing away furiously, bringing up a grid of Cardiff and the surrounding area. A small pinprick of red light glowed in the top right hand corner and Jack zoomed in on it, until the street and house was clearly indicated.

"What's that?" Maddie asked.

"That's where Toshiko's body is. All of Torchwood's property is traceable including the bodies in the crypt, with the help of a locator chip."

Maddie watched as Jack holstered his gun and walked back to the elevator. They had guns? Now she knew it was serious. He could have shot when she tried to run. She dismissed that thought. Something terrible had happened. She could see the same look in his eyes that she had seen in the Doctor's.

"We'll take the SUV, coming?"

#

Outside the derelict building Jack told Maddie to stay in the vehicle, but she refused. Moving where and when he said she followed him into the house, waiting for him to make sure the way was clear as he checked every room, weapon at the ready.

In the living room, he found Tosh's body, but as he crept closer to the torn mattress he could tell she was no longer dead. This was a living and breathing, Toshiko.

He knelt down beside her and called her name softly. "Tosh? Toshiko?"

Her eyelids fluttered open, at the recognition of his voice and she held her hand up to Jack trying to pull him closer.

"Jack." She whispered weakly.

"Tosh? What is this? How come you're here, alive?"

"The Master."

"I know. He's back."

"He has a glove, Jack." She paused for breath. "The same as ours." Seconds passed. "He brought Owen back too."

"Where is Owen?" Jack asked urgently.

"He's trying to stay alive. He doesn't want to die, Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to kill Ianto. He thinks the Master will keep the link going."

"Where is he, Tosh?" Jack begged darkly.

Tosh closed her eyes.

"Tosh, where is he? I need to know."

"He's at his flat. He's made a bomb. I'm sorry. I'm too weak to do anything. I don't have long."

"Come on let's get you into the SUV." Jack holstered his gun in preparation to carry her.

"It's too late." Tosh sighed.

"You don't know that," Jack insisted, bending down and lifting her gently into his arms.

He turned with Tosh, to see Maddie standing in the doorway, hand clasped across her mouth, white as a sheet. Jack figured it was seeing the woman dying in front of them and instructed her to follow him outside.

"I know her." Maddie said quietly once they were back in the SUV, looking behind at a now unconscious Tosh, laid across the back seats.

"How?" Jack asked, momentarily taking his eyes from the road and looking at her.

"She was the one who implanted the chip. Her and Mr Lowe."

Jack looked across at Maddie again.

"Mr Lowe. What did he look like?"

"Average height and build. Brown eyes, brown hair. He wore a suit. Very confident," she added as an afterthought.

"Could be Owen," Jack retorted as he sped round a corner.

They parked outside the launderette and Jack scanned the street quickly looking for Owen or Ianto. His eyes rested on the old battered car and he had swung across the road, reaching the car within moments and tearing open the door.

"Jack!" Owen muttered trying to disguise his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that question. What have you done? Where's the bomb?"

"In the light switch, in the lounge." Owen answered, already admitting defeat and partly relieved that someone else could step in and stop him.

Jack wanted to question him, ask him why. Why kill one of your own. He didn't understand, but supposed it was part of the Master's hypnotic hold. But he didn't have time for that now. He needed to get up to the flat before it was too late.

He raced back across the road narrowly missing a car and mounted the stairs at the side of the building two at a time. The front door was no barrier to Jack as his boot met with the wood.

"Ianto!" he called out urgently.

"Jack?" Ianto appeared in the hallway, puzzled and concerned.

Jack pushed past him into the living room and took in the situation. Ianto had been sitting by the window, writing up his diary, the light was on but it only dimly lit the room.

"Thank God," Jack heaved a sigh of relief and turned to face Ianto. "Switch off the power. We've got a bomb to defuse."

Moments later the bomb now lay in pieces on the table and Jack could see from the window that Maddie was still outside looking up at the window where he stood. The rear door to the SUV was open and he could clearly see Owen leaning in talking to Tosh. He was sorry that neither Owen nor Tosh would make it through the night, but they should never have been brought back in the first place. He would need Gwen and Ianto to help him and Maddie sort out this sorry mess.

He turned back into the room on hearing Ianto's voice.

"Jack, you know I like the masterful approach, but that…" Ianto swung his head back to look at his front door, "…was a bit over the top."

Jack couldn't resist a grin. "I thought you liked the occasional unexpected entrance."


	35. Chapter 35  Retribution

_I just want to say a massive thank you to all those who took the time to read this story. Thank you._

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 35 – Retribution**

The Master smiled at him. "Yes, yes, thought I'd pop off and see what I can find for tea. The food here is atrocious, nothing like a succulent hotdog, or a hamburger maybe. Earth does the most amazing hamburgers."

The Doctor walked purposefully towards him and as he approached the Master shrunk back against the wall.

"No, not fancy a burger, well perhaps…"

He didn't finish what he was saying as the blow swung out of nowhere and landed on his left jaw, knocking him off his feet.

"You and I have something to sort out," the Doctor said powerfully.

Surprised that he had hit him, the Master rubbed his face and started to protest, but subsided after taking in the stern expression.

"Get up!" the Doctor shouted at him, his stance aggressive.

The Master looked at him shocked.

"I said get up!" the Doctor hauled him to his feet. His fists were clenched again and his teeth gritted in anger.

"How is she? Donna, I mean?" The Master saw the next blow coming and dodged it. "She was good you know. Have you tried her?" he asked taunting the Doctor. He knew it was madness but he couldn't help himself.

The next blow landed and the Master knew for sure this time that his nose was broken. The pain radiated out from the centre of his face, whilst the blood coursed down over his lips towards his chin.

"The first one was for Donna, and that one was for me. Don't you dare mention her name again. Ever!" the Doctor fired at him.

"Okay," the Master replied shakily, shuffling back on his backside into the corner. Inwardly he was scared. He knew he was in deep trouble now, and only his wits would get him out of this. He had to display a bravado that he simply didn't feel. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk about this?"

The Doctor snarled. "No. The pleasantries are over. You're coming with me."

He pulled the Master to his feet, and dragged him, bloodied, over to the door. He pulled handcuffs from his coat pocket and painfully forcing his hands behind his back snapped them on the Master's wrists before opening the door.

"Mmm handcuffs, kinky."

The Doctor punched him again for good measure, and the remaining short trip to the TARDIS was undertaken in silence. The Doctor trying to reign in his temper, the Master trying to surmount his fear.

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor steered him roughly to one of the coral pillars and using another set of handcuffs linking them to the ones on the Master's wrists he secured him to it. The Master slumped down onto the floor and spread his legs out in an ungainly manner. The Doctor looked at him with disgust and disdain. He would never forgive him for what he had done.

The anger he felt seeped from every pore. The ire and need for vengeance spun from the very core of him and although he didn't have it in him to kill him personally, he was going to take him somewhere that meant he would die soon enough.

He set the controls, his actions sharp and jagged and then he held onto the console as the TARDIS hurled itself through the time vortex at frightening speed.

"Where are we going, Doctor?"

"I'm taking you somewhere where you'll never harm anyone again," he said, bracing himself against the control panel, knowing the Master didn't feel one iota of remorse. "Why did you do it?"

"Why not? She was just another human!" the Master said tauntingly, getting to his feet. He yanked at the cuffs behind his back but realised he was secured tightly. "You know this isn't necessary…"

"Oh it is," the Doctor said vehemently as the TARDIS landed. "Of all the people you had to do that to, and it had to be someone I loved. That wasn't just another human, no more than it was random."

"Where are we?" The Master asked again, now getting worried.

"Somewhere you are very familiar with. I'm sure it will bring back pleasant memories."

The words were quiet and controlled now, but each one spoken with meaning. The Master sighed.

The Doctor walked over to release one set of handcuffs from the coral, but leaving his hands still cuffed behind his back. He opened the TARDIS doors and directed the Master to walk outside.

The Master gasped as he stood on the threshold and tried to backtrack into the TARDIS. "No, no, I won't survive a moment out there."

"I know," The Doctor stated simply, forcefully dragging him outside and pulling him a few feet from the TARDIS doors and releasing the cuffs.

"Where's the transport site?"

"It's gone." the Doctor said. "It's the year 100 trillion, but the rocket has left. There's nobody here but you… and the Futurekind."

"You can't leave me here," the Master whimpered.

"I can. So you'd better run. Run for your life." The Doctor repeated the words back to him, spoken by the Master not that long ago. Then he turned back and walked swiftly towards the TARDIS doors, closing them smartly behind him.

"You can't leave me here," the Master shouted this time, banging his head on the TARDIS doors. He felt his blood run cold as the TARDIS dematerialised in front of his eyes.

Turning around he searched for shelter, somewhere safe to hide and then he started to run.

The End.


End file.
